Mascarade
by Isadora.Art
Summary: Les choses ont changé ; Marinette n'est plus Ladybug, et Adrien n'a plus donné de signe de vie. Leurs sentiments sont enterrés, balayés. Mais lorsque Marinette se met à travailler pour Gabriel Agreste, et qu'elle doit collaborer avec Adrien, que se passera t-il ?
1. Chapter 1

Marinette Dupain-Cheng se leva en trombe, comme à son habitude. Elle n'avait _à nouveau_ pas entendu le réveil sonner, et elle était quasiment en retard. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas le jour à être en retard, car aujourd'hui était un grand jour c'est _le_ grand jour.

 **« Oh Tikki ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillée ? Je vais être en retard pour _mon premier jour de travail_! C'est une catastrophe ! »**

Elle passa à la salle de bain, prit une rapide douche, tout en essayant tant bien que mal de dominer les nombreux épis dans ses cheveux courts. Puis elle enfila les habits qu'elle avait choisi spécialement la veille, une combinaison courte rouge et noir, qui rendait sa taille fine et qui mettait ses fines jambes en valeur, sans pour autant être provocante. Pour finir, elle maquilla légèrement ses yeux, avant de passer un coup de rouge à lèvres. Elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Elle était potable oui. Pas jolie, juste potable.

Descendant en trompe les escaliers, elle s'arrêta tout de même pour embrasser ses parents, et prendre le déjeuner qu'ils lui avaient préparés. Puis elle partit, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Marinette était anxieuse, certes, mais elle avait tellement hâte de travailler. Et puis, elle avait été engagée par le meilleur, la crème de la crème. Elle allait désormais travailler pour _Gabriel Agreste_. C'était comme un rêve qui devenait réalité pour la jeune fille. Depuis que le célèbre couturier avait complimenté son travail sur son chapeau melon, lors d'un concours au collège, Marinette ne rêvait plus que de ça. Avec une certaine modestie, elle se rappela le plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti, lorsque _Adrien Agreste_ avait porté son chapeau, et qu'elle avait reçu de nombreux retours positifs.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle repensa à _lui_. Marinette n'avait plus revu Adrien depuis qu'il avait quitté le collège, pour devenir mannequin. Bien sûr, elle le voyait dans les magazines, sur les affiches, à la télévision – _partout_ en somme – mais jamais plus ils ne s'étaient adressés la parole, pour le grand malheur de la jeune fille. Marinette avait vécu son premier chagrin d'amour, elle avait beaucoup pleuré, ne dormant plus et ne mangeant plus pendant plusieurs semaines. Même les paroles réconfortantes d'Alya et de sa mère ne l'avaient pas aidée. Et puis, elle l'avait peu à peu oublié, elle avait enterré ses sentiments. Avant de tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. _Nathaniel_.

Au début, ils étaient timides, se regardant à peine, rougissant lorsqu'ils se touchaient sans le vouloir. Puis, ils s'étaient séduits, s'étaient découverts et s'étaient aimés. Nathaniel était dans une école d'art et il fallait l'avouer qu'il avait beaucoup de talent, et sûrement beaucoup d'avenir devant lui. Mais son talent lui était monté à la tête, et il avait commencé à être arrogant et égoïste. Marinette avait d'abord fermé les yeux ; elle l'aimait. Mais lorsqu'il avait levé la main sur la styliste, lors d'une dispute, elle l'avait quitté.

Une fois encore, elle s'était retrouvée brisée, seule, sans rien. Heureusement, Alya avait été là, et Marinette avait rapidement pu oublier le jeune garçon. Marinette avait décidé de prendre un nouveau départ. Alors, elle avait coupé ses cheveux, optant pour une jolie coupe courte, elle était sortie plusieurs fois en boite de nuit le soir, et – parfois – elle avait ramené des garçons à la maison.

Mais Marinette n'était pas la seule à avoir changé. Beaucoup de choses avait changé – _malheureusement_. Elle n'était plus Ladybug. Du moins, Tikki était encore là, prête à l'action en cas de besoin, mais le Papillon semblait inactif depuis maintenant plus de quatre ans. Plus personne n'avait besoin de super-héroïne, et elle avait tristement rangé son costume au placard. Chat Noir aussi, avait disparu, sans dire au revoir, sans un adieu, alors que Marinette commençait tout juste à s'ouvrir à lui. Elle avait été très déçue, elle avait même été jusqu'à le haïr, oui. Puis elle l'avait oublié, malgré ses sentiments naissants. Balayé, jeté au vent, comme si ce n'était rien, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle essayait d'oublier, de réparer son cœur blessé. Malgré qu'elle ait été par le passé la _Lady de la Chance_ , elle n'avait pas tant de chances que ça, avec les garçons. Mais elle ne désespérait pas, elle savait qu'elle finirait par trouver chaussure à son pied – Alya adorait cet expression, et Marinette aimait la taquiner avec ça.

La jeune française sourit en pensant à sa meilleure amie. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'elles ne s'étaient plus vue, mais Marinette savait que son boulot de reporter prenait beaucoup de temps à Alya. Si sa première semaine de travail se passait bien, Marinette proposerait à Alya de sortir en boite. Quoique, depuis que la métisse était en couple avec _Nino_ , elle accompagnait de moins en moins la styliste dans ses soirées arrosées. Marinette soupira. Elle n'avait qu'à inviter le jeune couple à dîner. Elle sourit, fière de son idée, et continua son chemin.

Elle pressa le pas, tandis que l'anxiété grandissait en elle, sous forme d'une boule dans son ventre. Elle soupira un bon coup, se donnant de la motivation, sans pour autant arrêter. Elle tourna au coin de la route, traversa la route, tout en saluant gentiment l'homme qui conduisit, puis suivit le trottoir pendant quelques minutes. Elle arriva enfin devant le grand bâtiment, et sentit toute sa précieuse motivation s'en aller. Les jambes tremblantes, elle trouva tout de même le courage de passer les portes, et de pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'immense propriété.

Marinette n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Le hall était immense, le sol en marbre d'un blanc candide, le tout surmonté d'un lustre en cristal scintillant. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, et mit la main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri étonné.

 **«** **Impressionnant, n'est ce pas ? »** demande une voix féminine derrière elle.

Elle se retourna vivement et fit face à une grande dame, habillée très strictement, ses cheveux rassemblés en un chignon sans défaut, des lunettes brillant devant ses yeux intelligents. Elle fit un léger sourire, et Marinette eut un rire nerveux, croisant ses bras et baissant les yeux. Elle devait paraître ridiculement grotesque.

 **« Je suis Nathalie Sancoeur, et vous, je présume que vous êtes,** elle jeta un œil à sa tablette, remonta ses lunettes devant ses yeux, **Marinette Dupain-Cheng ? »**

Son ton était froid, comme dénué du moindre sentiment. Marinette perçut tout de même une sorte de compassion, comme si _elle savait_ comment se sentait Marinette. La jeune fille sourit légèrement, et toujours le regard baissé, elle murmura une petit _oui_ timide.

 **« Parfait. Je vais vous conduire jusqu'au bureau de Mr. Agreste. Il vous attend. »**

Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle passa devant Marinette, et l'intimant à la suivre, prit l'escalier à sa droite, montant les marches en marbre. A mesure qu'elle montait, Marinette sentait le stress monter en elle. Elle allait voir _Gabriel Agreste_ , aller dans son bureau, parler avec lui. Elle espérait qu'elle ne _bégayerait_ pas trop, qu'elle ne serait pas une idiote. Et surtout, elle espérait qu'il ne regretterait pas son choix. Marinette se fit la promesse de donner tout ce qu'elle avait pour satisfaire son nouveau patron. Même si la brune aimait sortir et faire la fête, elle n'en restait pas moins une travailleuse assidue, n'hésitant pas à faire passer son travail devant sa vie sociale. Et puis, la couturière prenait toujours beaucoup de plaisir à créer, colorier, imaginer de nouvelles tenues plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Elle sourit ; elle avait beaucoup de chance de pouvoir faire un travail qui la passionnait autant.

Après une longue minute de marche, Nathalie la laissa devant une grande porte en bois massif. Elle lui fit un petit sourire encourageant, et tourna les talons. Marinette se retrouva donc seule. Elle ouvrit son sac, là où Tikki se cachait depuis tout à l'heure, et lui fit un léger sourire. Tikki devait se tenir tranquille ; Marinette ne voulait pas faire _mauvaise impression_.

Elle leva sa main, et s'apprêtait à toquer, lorsque les doutes l'assaillirent. Était-elle vraiment faite pour ça, pour ce métier là ? Avait-elle fait le bon choix ? Avait-elle les capacités pour réussir ? Était-elle douée, comme tout le monde le prétendait ? Et si tout le monde lui avait menti, et qu'elle était une moins que rien ? Elle secoua la tête. Le stress lui faisait penser n'importe quoi. Elle devait se reprendre, avant de se décourager. Doucement, elle tapa cinq coups sonores sur la porte, et attendit.

 **« Entrez. »** fit une voix sèche.

Marinette sentit ses jambes l'abandonner, mais elle poussa de tout de même la lourde porte et mit un pied dans la pièce, s'arrêtant pour la regarder. La pièce était sombre, les murs couverts de livres et d'autres grigris. Elle distinguait dans le coin à mannequin à couture, puis dans un autre, une montagne de tissus. Marinette se demanda si le grand couturier travaillait ici-même. Elle reporta son attention au centre de la pièce, vers un bureau débordant de feuilles, de paperasses. Derrière celui-ci trônait un fauteuil en cuit, et assis sagement sûr celui-ci, _Gabriel Agreste_.

Le stress monta d'un cran, et Marinette fit un autre pas dans la pièce, tout en joignant ses mains et en baissant les yeux.

 **« Bonj-.. Bonjour ! Je suis Marinette Du-.. Dupain-Cheng ! »**

Marinette maudit sa voix d'avoir trembloté. Le grand couturer devait la trouvait ridicule. Elle rosit de honte, s'écrasant le plus possible dans son coin, comme si elle n'était qu'un misérable insecte. Elle sentit le lourd regard du styliste la parcourir, la scruter avec avidité, comme s'il cherchait à découvrir les moindres de ses secrets. Puis il se leva, et très strictement, il s'avança vers Marinette, lui tendant la main :

 **« Voici donc la talentueuse Marinette.** Celle-ci rougit sous le compliment, et s'empara de sa main pour la serrer vigoureusement. **Ravi de faire collaboration avec vous. Je vais sans plus tarder vous présenter votre partenaire, ainsi que votre lieu de travail. »**

Elle hocha doucement la tête. Elle lâcha sa main, et il sortit de son bureau, suivit de la jeune fille. Sans mot, il emprunta un des multiples couloirs qu'il semblait y avoir dans ce maudit bâtiment – Marinette finirait bien par se perdre, se connaissant – et lui fit une brève visite du bâtiment.

 **« Dans mon entreprise, vous travaillerez en collaboration avec un de nos meilleurs mannequins. Remettez en à _lui_ , il sera votre mentor lors de votre travail ici. Votre objectif ? Créer des tenues qu'il portera pour ses différents shootings, innover des nouvelles tenues, plus fascinantes les une que les autres, pour – bien sûr – les mettre en vente dans notre prestigieux magasin. »**

Il arriva devant une petite porte, qui menait sûrement un atelier, et il se tourna vers Marinette. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, froid, franc, fidèle à lui-même.

 **« Je n'autorise pas l'échec. Ne me décevez pas, mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. »**

La jeune fille frissonna. Cette homme – malgré qu'il soit son idole – la rendait étrangement mal-à l'aise. Elle secoua la tête, et offrit un grand sourire à son patron. Il poussa la porte, et laissa Marinette passer en premier. Celle-ci resta ébahie. L'atelier était encore plus impressionnant que le reste du bâtiment. Il était tout simplement _immense_. Dans un coin, des milliers de tissus de couleurs différentes étaient rangés. Dans un autre se trouvait tellement d'accessoires que Marinette ne pouvait pas tous les compter. Puis dans un autre, il y avait des machines, chacune ayant une utilité propre. La salle était, en soi, très simple, et épurée. La jeune styliste tomba immédiatement amoureuse de cet endroit ; elle était fière de pouvoir travailler dans un lieu si ... magique. Oui, c'était le mot. C'était magique. Marinette se pinça, pour être sûre qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle fit quelques pas, ayant totalement oublier la présence de Gabriel. Immédiatement, elle alla caresser les différents tissus, aux couleurs exotiques, aux textures multiples. Cet endroit lui plaisait, vraiment.

 **« Je vois que l'endroit vous plaît.** Il sembla sourire. **Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, laissez moi vous présenter votre binôme et collaborateur. »**

Marinette se retourna, tout sourire. Avant de le perdre complètement, choquée, étonnée, son cœur battant la chamade, son ventre faisant des papillons.

 _Adrien Agreste lui faisait face. Il lui souriait doucement, lui aussi étonné de la revoir. Elle avait beaucoup changé._

* * *

 _Oh inspiration. Pourquoi ? J'ai pas le temps, mais pourquoi ?! Un peu court pour une première fois, mais j'espère vous séduire tout de même ~ La suite sera bien plus courte, niark niark. Et pas de bad-end promis N'hésitez à dire ce que vous en pensez, je suis preneuse de commentaires négatifs ou positifs ! o/_

 _Merci de me lire, je suis fière de remplir chaque jour la section '' Miarculous ''._


	2. Chapter 2

Si elle l'avait pu, Marinette se serait probablement enterrée au fond d'un trou. Elle était devant lui, devant _Adrien Agreste._ Devant son premier amour, devant celui pour qui son cœur avait si longtemps battu. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer, une chaleur se formait doucement dans son ventre. Elle essaya de se faire petite dans ses souliers, de s'écraser. Elle se sentait ridicule, pitoyablement ridicule. Elle ne s'était pas préparée à le voir, _lui_. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise dans ses vêtements bas de gamme, comportant probablement des tonnes de défauts. Elle aurait voulu prendre le temps de se faire une jolie coiffure, comme elle le faisait auparavant. Mais non, il fallait _qu'aujourd'hui_ , elle ait les cheveux en bataille, mal coiffé, et elle n'ait pas fait de grand effort niveau maquillage. Marinette se mit une claque mentale ; pourquoi devait-elle se faire belle pour lui, d'abord ? Elle ne ressentait plus rien pour le _beau_ mannequin. Et en aucun cas, elle ne voulait l'impressionner, ou recevoir des compliments ; encore moins lui plaire. Elle avait tourné la page, oui ; elle l'avait oublié. Elle avait grandi.

Malgré ses pensées divergentes, il fallait tout de même se l'avouer Adrien avait merveilleusement bien mûri. Il avait gardé sa beauté naturelle. Voir mieux, il était devenu encore plus parfait qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ses cheveux semblaient plus longs qu'avant, et il les portait décoiffé, lui donnant un petit air rebelle, un air _affreusement_ craquant. Il était plus grand aussi, beaucoup plus grand, dépassant sans aucun doute Marinette d'une bonne tête. Sous son t-shirt blanc légèrement trop petit – Marinette se rinça l'œil avant de se remettre en question – on pouvait apercevoir une musculature avancée, des muscles taillés dans de l'acier. Et puis, il y avait ses bras. Des bras sculpté à souhait, puissants et attirants. Marinette secoua la tête, perdue. Tout en se mordant les lèvres et en relevant son visage, elle croisa son regard incroyablement doux. Un frisson la parcourut, et elle ne put détourner les yeux. Elle était piégée, prise au piège de son regard charmeur, de cette attirance, de cette tentation interdite.

 **« Je vois que vous vous connaissez déjà.** _ **Adrien**_ **, je te laisse t'occuper de tout lui expliquer. J'ai du travail à faire. Je vous laisse. »**

Marinette sursauta ; elle avait complètement oublié la présence de Mr. Agreste. Elle rougit, et baissa les yeux, quittant à regret le regard du mannequin. La porte claqua ; le grand styliste était parti. Ils étaient seuls désormais. Pendant un long instant, seul leurs respirations troublaient le silence dominant. Puis, Adrien s'avança. Doucement, il prit Marinette dans ses bras. Doucement, il referma ses bras puissants sur sa fine taille. Sa respiration chaude contre son cou. Son odeur enivrante, masculine. Il la rendait folle. _Lâche-moi_ , lui disait sa tête. _Serre-moi encore_ , réclamait son cœur. Elle répondit à son étreinte, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

 **« Marinette ...** souffla t-il. **Ça fait si longtemps ! »**

La jeune fille esquissa un faible sourire, hochant la tête. Elle rougissait à vue d'œil, pour son plus grand malheur. Ils étaient proche, _si_ proche. Lorsque Adrien la lâcha – sans pour autant s'éloigner – elle baissa les yeux, espérant que sa gêne ne soit pas trop _voyante_. Le jeune mannequin, quand à lui, n'ayant rien vu de l'embarras de son amie, leva sa main pour la passer délicatement dans les cheveux de Marinette. Il ne semblait pas se moquer, ni la trouver laide, comme elle le craignait. Il se contenta de les caresser doucement, du bout des doigts avant de sourire franchement.

 **« Tes cheveux.** »

Marinette s'empourpra, et tout en enroula une de ces courtes mèches sur ses doigts, elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, tournoyant sur elle-même. Elle se demandait si elle lui plaisait, comme ça, avec ses cheveux courts, puis sa simplicité et son air hagard. Elle sourit, avant de se rappeler qu' _elle ne voulait pas lui plaire_. Elle grinça des dents ; Adrien lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Sans le vouloir, il avait réussi à remettre en cause la volonté inébranlable de Marinette. Se rendant compte que le regard d'Adrien ne l'avait pas quitté, elle rougit encore plus – était-il encore possible d'être aussi rouge ? - et baissa les yeux, cherchant ses mots pour lui répondre.

 **« Et bien ... Je ... J'avais besoin de** _ **ganchement**_ **! Euh non ! ... De changement ! Oui c'est ça, de changement ... »**

Elle eut un rire nerveux, tout en se maudissant intérieurement. Pourquoi se mettait-elle soudainement à bégayer ? Elle n'était plus une gamine, bon sang. Elle devait avoir l'air ridicule ; pauvre Adrien, lui qui semblait si heureux de revoir son amie d'école. Il devait être déçu.

Au lieu de ça, le blondinet sourit doucement, et décida de s'asseoir, le dossier de sa chaise contre son ventre, tout en regardant Marinette. La timidité de celle-ci ne faisait que la rendre plus adorable, et il dut se retenir de rire, tant elle était mignonne. Au final, elle n'avait pas tant changé que ça, elle restait toujours aussi timide avec lui. Il se demanda s'il lui avait fait un jour quelque chose qui l'avait déplu. Il espérait qu'elle n'avait pas peur de travailler avec lui.

Il se racla la gorge.

 **« Donc, comme te l'a dit mon père, nous allons travailler ensemble. J'en suis ravi, je n'espérais pas une meilleure collaboratrice ! »**

Marinette devient cramoisi. Adrien était _ravi_. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la demoiselle sente son cœur battre la chamade, et des papillons lui remontaient gentiment dans le ventre. Il lui fit un sourire assuré, avant de sortir un calendrier de sa poche. Tout en lui montrant des dates, il disait :

 **« Il faudra donc que tu me confectionnes plusieurs vêtements pour ces shootings, tout en tenant compte des délais et des thèmes donnés. Les meilleurs vêtements seront sélectionnés, puis vendus dans le magasin de mon père. Ça va aller ? Je suis sûr que oui ; et puis j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu vas y arriver ! »**

Le cœur de Marinette, déjà instable par le précédent compliment, rata un battement. Avait-bien entendu ? Il avait confiance en elle, il croyait en elle. Immédiatement, Marinette sentit une bouffée de confiance l'envahir. Elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle a, oui, pour réussir à impressionner le mannequin. Pas simplement pour lui plaire, mais pour lui prouver qu'elle pouvait y arriver ; non, qu'ils pouvaient y arriver _ensemble_.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, tout en hochant la tête pour qu'il continue.

 **« Le prochain shooting est la semaine prochaine. Il sera pour le magazine** _ **Vogue**_ **. J'avais déjà posé pour eux quand j'étais plus jeune, il me semble. »**

Il sembla détourner les yeux, comme s'il était amusé, et tendit un papier à la couturière. Marinette, sa curiosité piquée au vif, s'empara du papier qu'il lui tendait. Elle parcourut avidement les quelques lignes, avant de tomber sur le thème du fameux shooting. Marinette sourit. Pour une première fois, elle ne tombait pas vraiment sur le thème le plus facile. Mais elle avait déjà quelques idées. Rendant le papier à Adrien, elle fila vers les rouleaux de tissus au fond de la pièce. La journée s'annonçait courte ; et Marinette avait _du pain sur la planche._

Voilà plus d'une heure que Marinette travaillait en silence. Ses yeux papillonnaient entre les différents tissus, elle touchait et visualisait sans arrêt. Dès qu'elle jetait son dévolu sur un tissu, elle lançait un regard à Adrien, se ravisant immédiatement après. Ce tissu-là était trop clair, celui-ci trop foncé. Lorsqu'elle tomba sur le tissu parfait, il était déjà plus de midi. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas elle n'avait pas faim. Immédiatement, elle se mit au travail, concentrée, comme coupée du monde.

* * *

Adrien, lui, s'amusait à la regarder. Elle semblait déterminée, et même si elle avait longtemps hésité, elle était sûre désormais. Adrien se félicita intérieurement lorsqu'il avait appris que Marinette allait travailler pour son père, il avait remué ciel et terre pour l'avoir, elle, et personne d'autre. Il se rappelait très bien d'elle, de son joli sourire, de ses petites couettes significatives et de tout le mystère qui l'entourait. Il avait cherché à en savoir plus sur elle d'abord il avait essayé de se rapprocher d'elle, mais comme elle rougissait, et bégayait en sa présence, il avait fini par abandonner, confus. Mais elle semblait _cacher_ quelque chose, ce qui intriguait grandement le garçon. Peut-être des problèmes familiaux ? Se faisait-elle battre ? Avait-elle un soutien, un ami à qui parler ? Adrien aurait voulu être la personne sur qui elle aurait pu compter, si elle avait besoin de se confier. Mais il avait quitté le collègue, et sa carrière avait fait un bond. Il n'avait plus eu de temps pour lui, pour revoir ses anciens amis, et camarades de classe. Certes, il revoyait Chloé de temps en temps – mais ce n'était que d'un point de vue professionnel, celle-ci étant également mannequin, et Nino, mais bien plus rarement. Alors, oui, il était _vraiment_ heureux de revoir Marinette, de pouvoir se dire qu'il renouait – en quelques sortes – avec son passé. Adrien s'en voulait beaucoup d'avoir perdu contact avec tout le monde il s'en voulait d'être parti sans un au revoir, puis de n'avoir jamais daigné à donner un signe de vie.

Avec amertume, il se mit penser à Ladybug. Elle devait bien être la personne qui lui manquait _le plus_. Son ventre se serra lorsqu'il pensa à elle, à sa propre disparition. Il était parti, comme un lâche, sans même un au revoir, sans même adieu. Il ne lui avait jamais avoué ses sentiments – même si elle devait s'en douter – et il le regrettait du fond du cœur. S'il avait pu, il aurait donner tout l'argent du monde, tout le bonheur ou toute la misère du monde pour retourner en arrière, pour la revoir une dernière fois, et pour lui dire _je t'aime_.

L'horloge sonna un coup, sortant Adrien de ses pensées. Il leva la tête, Marinette n'avait pas bougé, penchée sur son tissu, et ses papiers. Il sourit ; il admirait la concentration dont elle faisait preuve. Jamais il n'aurait eu la patience de faire cela. Lui, il préférait porter les ingénieuses créations de son amie, préférant aussi se _la couler douce,_ à boire du café, les pieds sur la table. Adrien n'était pas flemmard, non. Il n'avait juste pas le courage de faire ce que Marinette faisait.

Cela avait beau être tout à fait puéril et absurde, mais rien qu'en y pensant, l'envie d'un café lui prit soudain. Tenir un vulnérable gobelet entre ses mains avait brusquement un petit quelque chose qui lui apparaissait des plus réjouissants. Parce que cela faisait bien une éternité qu'il se morfondais d'en avaler un, certainement aussi parce que l'ennui – plus que présent – se faisait oppressant, entre ses murs, à ruminer ses pensées désolantes. Il avait fini son travail depuis bien longtemps mais il ne voulait pas laisser la jeune fille seule. Il lui tenait compagnie, à sa façon, sans pour autant la déranger. Tout doucement, pour ne pas perturber la créatrice, il sortit de la pièce, marchant machinalement vers la machine à café,.

Il mit une pièce dans la machine, et le bruit étonnement _relaxant_ de celle-ci se fit entendre. Le liquide coulait lentement dans le gobelet, et il le regarda distraitement ; l'odeur âpre était immanquablement annonciateur de promesses nouvelles. Adrien sourit. Le café lui remontait le moral, _à sa façon._ Un café. Un simple et bête café. Noir. Avec quelques sucre à peine.

Lorsque son gobelet fut plein, son sourire s'élargit. Sortant une nouvelle pièce de sa poche, il en coula un pour Marinette.

* * *

Marinette s'arrachait les cheveux. Du moins, elle en mourait d'envie. Elle n'arrivait pas ; où était passée sa détermination ? Elle qui était si motivée à réussir, la voilà déjà butant face à un petit obstacle. Elle poussa un long soupir, et massa sa nuque douloureuse. Soudain, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et elle se retourna pour faire face à un Adrien qui marchait tranquillement vers elle, deux gobelets dans la main. Elle poussa ses papiers, ses tissus et tout ce qui traînait déjà sur le bureau pour lui faire de la place, et elle lui sourit lorsqu'il posa le verre devant elle.

 **« Merci. »** murmura t-elle doucement.

Il sourit, et Marinette sentit son cœur fondre. Une fois remise, elle grinça des dents. Allait-elle toujours avoir cette réaction lorsque Adrien ferait quelque chose ? Elle n'espérait pas ; elle bossait avec lui, bon sang. Elle devrait bien le toucher un jour, ou même le voir torse nu. Elle secoua la tête, tentant d'oublier l'image d'Adrien torse nu qui s'était formée devant ses yeux. Mais un sourire béat s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres, ineffaçable.

 **« J'espère que tu aimes le café !** Marinette hocha la tête, tout sourire. **Ah et, ça te dérange pas si je met la radio ? J'aime bien écouter de la musique, en travaillant. Je voulais te demander avant, mais tu avais l'air si concentrée ... »**

Son regard se fit rêveur un instant, et Marinette vira au rouge. Elle lui répondit par un petit _oui_ affirmatif, puis s'empara de son gobelet, l'entourant de ses mains pour se réchauffer légèrement. Il ne faisait pas froid mais elle appréciait la chaleur qui se dégageait du café. Elle souffla sur le breuvage, et avala une petite gorgée. Elle reporta son attention sur Adrien, qui avait allumé la radio, celle-ci crachotant doucement de la musique en arrière plan. Il revint vers Marinette, lui offrit un sourire – auquel elle répondit avec gaieté, et voyant qu'elle se massait la tempe, eut une idée. Sans demander sa permission, il se positionna derrière elle, et posa ses douces mains sur sa nuque, se mettant à la _masser_ doucement.

Marinette eut un hoquet de stupeur. Les mains d'Adrien étaient chaude et forte, sans pour autant lui faire mal ou la brusquer. Elle ne savait pas qu'il savait si bien masser. Puis, elle se rappela qu'Adrien savait tout faire, car Adrien était la _perfection_. Elle sourit à cette pensée, et continua doucement à siroter son café, les mains divines d'Adrien massant doucement le haut de son dos. Marinette ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par les paroles incessantes du présentateur radio, quand soudain, elle entendit _quelque chose_. Elle tendit l'oreille.

 _ **« ... Un nouvel akuma est apparu, alors que depuis plus de quatre ans, Paris avait été en paix. A vous qui entendez ce message, mettez-vous à l'abri, en attendant que la police intervienne contre ce dangereux individu. Espérons que Ladybug et Chat Noir feront leurs retours, Paris n'a jamais eu autant besoin d'eux que maintenant ... »**_

Marinette sentit les mains d'Adrien se crisper sur ses épaules, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Paniquée, elle posa son café, cherchant mentalement dans sa tête une excuse à sortir pour s'en aller, lorsque Adrien s'écria :

 **« Oh j'oubliais ! J'ai ... euh ... Je dois aller acheter un truc au magasin ! Je reviens vite ! Tu as entendu la radio ? Reste ici, sinon tu risques de te mettre en danger. »** marmonna t-il.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il tourna les talons, et se sauva, en courant. Marinette n'y prêta pas attention, elle profita de ce répit pour sortir Tikki de son sac, la réveillant doucement. Étrangement, elle ressentait une certaine sorte d'appréhension à reporter son costume de Ladybug. Serait-elle à la hauteur ? Cela faisait quand même plus de quatre ans ... Elle n'avait, certes, jamais cessé de pratiquer des cours de combat, mais elle hésitait. Et puis surtout, pourquoi le Papillon refaisait-il son apparition maintenant, après plus de quatre ans de silence ? Marinette avait toujours pensé qu'il était mort, ou qu'il s'était lassé de la conquête des Miraculous.

La gorge nouée, Marinette vérifia qu'elle était bien seule, et s'adressa à Tikki.

 **« Il est temps, désormais.** _ **Tikki, transforme-moi !**_ **»**

Et elle le ressentit, encore, première fois depuis quatre ans. Elle sentit la force l'envahir, le pouvoir dans ses mains. Elle sentait la _chance_ la dominer, la choisir et faire d'elle sa _lady chance_. Lorsque Tikki intégra sa boucle d'oreille, les mouvements étaient ancrés au fond de Marinette. Elle se souvenait, elle ne pourrait jamais oublier. Elle ferma les yeux, et un masque, à ses couleurs, apparut ses yeux. Tournoyant sur elle-même, ses vêtements laissèrent place à son bon vieux costume rouge, brillant et résistant, comme si c'était la première fois. Elle s'amusa à tournoyer, à étirer ses jambes, _comme au bon vieux temps._ Un agréable sentiment de nostalgie s'empara d'elle, et elle ne put s'empêcher, une fois sa transformation terminée, d'aller admirer la Ladybug actuelle dans le miroir. Celle-si semblait plus mature, mais aussi plus forte. Ses formes avaient évoluées, elle aussi. Ses hanches plus larges, ses fesses plus étoffées, et sa poitrine mieux taillée. Pour une fois, Marinette se trouva jolie. Son regard, toujours bleu, était empli d'une énergie et d'une détermination nouvelle, qu'elle apprécia regarder. Se sentant légère, elle quitta l'atelier, sautant depuis la fenêtre et s'amusant avec son yo-yo. Mais des cris la rappelèrent à l'ordre, et elle se remit en question. Elle se hâta vers le lieu d'où provenait les cris. Tandis qu'elle sautait agilement sur le trottoir, elle entendit des rumeurs, des cris de joie. Ils l'acclamaient, les citoyens de Paris l'appelaient, la vénéraient. Une bouffée de fierté envahit Ladybug, et elle courut dignement jusqu'à l'origine de la catastrophe. L'akumatisé était là. En soi, il ressemblait à un homme normal, mais l'héroïne sentit à son aura qu'il était bien plus puissant, bien plus dangereux. Apercevant une femme allongée sur le sol, à quelques pas d'elle, elle accourut vers elle, et la releva doucement.

Elle regarda avec difficulté la blessure béante de la femme. Avec une boule au ventre, elle se dit que celle-ci n'avait que très peu de chance de s'en sortir. Un trou noir s'ouvrait dans son ventre, laissant la vue sur ses organes suintant, et le sang coulant à flot, tâchant le costume de la coccinelle. Ladybug fit tout de même un sourire rassurant, essuyant les larmes de la mourante, et murmura :

 **« Tout va bien se passer, je suis là ... Chut, fermez les yeux, tout va bien se passer. »**

Ladybug ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, à part essayer de consoler la blessée. Elle ne voulait pas la laisser mourir sans rien pouvoir faire, mais à part battre l'akuma, elle ne voyait pas d'autres possibilités. Elle confia la mourante à quelqu'un et se releva, faisant face à l'akuma qui s'avançait vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Levant un doigt accusateur, elle cria :

 **«** _ **Toi**_ **! Je vais en finir avec toi ! Tu vas regretter d'avoir tué des innocents ! »**

Elle dégaina son yo-yo, prête à se battre, lorsqu'elle entendit des rumeurs, des cris de joie. Comme lorsqu' _elle_ était arrivée, tout à l'heure. Son ventre se tordit, et elle serra les poings de colère. Elle se retourna.

Il était là, bien sûr. Qui d'autre ? _Chat Noir était là, dans son étincelant costume noir, comme si c'était la première fois, comme si rien ne s'était passé._ Il avait changé, oui, il avait grandi, et ses muscles saillants se contractaient sous son costume. Mais Ladybug s'arracha à cette vision, et rapidement, elle se mit à marcher vers lui. Lorsqu'il la vit, son visage s'illumina, et écartant ses bras, s'attendant à recevoir une douce étreinte, il déclara de sa voix charmeuse :

 **«** _ **My Lady**_ **, je savais que tu ... »**

Le poing de Ladybug s'abattit sur sa joue, et il éjecta, s'écrasant contre le mur du bâtiment le plus proche.

 **« Enfoiré ! »** jura t-elle.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre_** ** _2, done ! Jamais autant inspirée de ma vie. omg. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, elle me font hyper plaisir ! Vous m'avez motivée à écrire la suite, j'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas ! o/ Comment trouvez vous la rencontre entre LB et CN ? Déçu ? Content ? Haha ! Faites moi part de vos impressions, je veux savoir vos ressentis_**

 ** _Merci de me lire, ça me faire hyper plaisir !_**

 ** _EDIT : J'ai du reposter le chapitre, car ma ponctuation s'était pas mise et mes phrases n'avaient plus de sens u.u Désolée à ceux qui lisait le chapitre ;_;_**


	3. Chapter 3

Le point de Ladybug s'abattit sur sa joue, et il éjecta, s'écrasant contre le mur du bâtiment le plus proche.

 **« Enfoiré ! »** jura t-elle.

Elle fit une grimace de dégoût, tout en caressant sa main qui lui faisait atrocement mal. En frappant son _ancien_ ami, elle s'était probablement brisé un ou deux doigt, mais la colère était tellement grande, qu'elle n'y prêta pas attention. Dans ses yeux brillait une rage sans nom, une colère froide et dévastatrice. Elle aurait pu détruire le monde de sa colère.

Lorsque Chat Noir se releva, il avait effacé son sourire guilleret de son visage. Il essuya le sang qui lui coulait du nez, et frotta sa joue, là où il avait été frappé. Pire encore qu'un coup de point énergique, son cœur s'était brisé, en milliers de morceaux incollables. Il serra les poings ; il comprenait tout à fait la colère de la jolie héroïne. Abordant tout de même un ton narcissique, il déclara, comme si de rien n'était :

 **« Ce n'est pas _moi_ qu'il fait frapper, mais l'akumatisé ! »**

Elle serra les poings, sentant la colère l'envahir avec force, mais lui tourna tout de même le dos, pour s'empêcher de l'insulter. Si elle avait eu le courage, elle l'aurait tué sur le champ. La rage bouillait en elle, et il n'aurait fallu qu'une petite goutte de trop pour faire déborder le vase. Elle se retint, essayant de contenir sa violence. Pour se calmer, surtout pour tenter de penser à autre chose que lui, elle détailla à nouveau l'akumatisé.

Il n'avait pas de costumes extravaguant, comme l'était ses acolytes du passés. Non, il portait un simple jean délavé, une chemise à moitié boutonné, et un chapeau lui tombant sur le visage. Il s'appuyait sur une canne ; la vieillesse devait avoir eu raison de lui. Pourtant, malgré ses airs inoffensifs, Ladybug frissonna lorsqu'elle croisa son regard dément. Il était fou, complètement fou, son cerveau brouillé par un étau de soumission, de pouvoir et de domination. Parmi toute cette folie, Marinette décela tout de même un sentiment qui lui glaça le sang. De la pitié. Il souffrait, sans doute. Il voulait en finir, il ne voulait pas être un stupide pantin du Papillon. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il était manipulé, forcé de faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas faire. Il aurait pu pleurer, il aurait voulu se suicider. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Ses bras bougeait tout seul, ses jambes aussi. Puis soudain, il leva les bras vers le ciel, et déclara, la voix tremblante, essayant de se donner un ton imposant :

 **« Je suis le _Perforateur_ , je perfore les gens pour qu'il comprenne la solitude que je vis quotidiennement. Ceux qui sont entourés et aimés ne peuvent pas ressentir ce vide effrayant au fond d'eux-mêmes. Je leur offre donc la possibilité de le découvrir, _en payant de leurs vies_! »**

Il éclata de rire, un rire grave et doucement sadique. Ladybug secoua la tête, effrayée. C'était la première fois, si elle se rappelait bien, qu'elle avait affaire à un ennemi de ce genre. Enfin, qu' _ils_ avaient affaire à ce genre d'ennemi. Chat Noir s'était rapproché d'elle, restant étonnamment silencieux. Il observait lui aussi l'akuma, un sourire de défi se formant tout de même sur ses lèvres. Marinette, elle, malgré sa rage explosive, lui jeta un regard en biais. Il semblait avoir quelque peu changé ; il paraissait plus mûre, plus prudent peut-être. Elle espérait qu'il était moins irréfléchi, qu'il prenait un peu plus d'élaborer des plans, plutôt que de sauter futilement dans la bataille. Elle soupira en se souvenant _du passé_. Physiquement aussi, il avait changé, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à la jeune héroïne. Il était plus grand, et sa combinaison moulante laissait apparaître des muscles saillants, prêts à l'action. Elle jeta un regard plus bas, suivant avidement la courbe de ses fesses, avant de se remettre en question, et de s'empourprer lorsqu'elle croisa le regard rieur du chat. Elle croisa les bras, et tourna la tête de l'autre côté, comme si rien ne s'était pas passé. Mais trop tard, elle avait été prise la main dans le sac.

 **« Est-ce moi ou l'impassible Ladybug vient de mater mon _délicat_ fessier ? Ce n'est pas très convenable pour _une fille comme elle_ , si je puis me permettre. »**

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Elle se retourna violemment vers lui, s'approchant dangereusement. Elle plongea son regard énervé dans le sien, étirant ses lèvres sur une grimace de dégoût. Elle mit ses bras sur sa taille, abordant ce même air de colère froide qui avait apeuré le matou lorsqu'elle l'avait frappé. Sans que les deux héros ne l'aient remarqués, des caméras s'étaient rapprochés d'eux, ne perdant _pas une_ _miette_ de leur discussion digne d'un roman à l'eau de rose.

 **« Tu veux savoir ce qui n'est pas convenable pour _un garçon comme toi_? C'est de me laisser tomber, de partir sans un au revoir, ni un merci, ni rien. Et de revenir comme ça, quatre ans après, comme si même pas deux jours avaient passés ! »**

Sans qu'elle le veuille, elle sentit les larmes délicates couler le long de sa joue, et elle ne tenta même pas de les arrêter. Elle serrait les poings, laissant couler sa haine hors d'elle, laissant sa colère parler à sa place. Lorsque Chat Noir fit un mouvement vers elle, comme pour la consoler, elle le repoussa. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la réconforte, et surtout pas _lui_. Elle devait être bien pitoyable, à pleurer comme ça, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle le détestait ; elle le haïssait même !

 **« Je te déteste ! Tu es parti, alors que tu susurrais toujours que tu serais là pour moi ! Ce n'était donc que des paroles en l'air ? Enfoiré ! »**

Elle le saisit par le col, et le secoua de toutes ses forces, avant de se recroqueviller contre lui, vidant ses larmes sur son costume noir. Immédiatement, elle le repoussa. Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas. Toute son âme lui hurlait de rester contre lui, de le serrer et de lui pardonner, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Son cœur était en morceau, brisé comme si Chat Noir s'était amusé à le piétiner. Avec amertume, elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'aimait désespéramment. Elle l'aimait oui, c'était une certitude. Elle s'en était aperçue lorsqu'il était parti. Mais elle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle ? Aimer un _chat-rlatan_ comme lui ? Elle riait de sa propre naïveté, rien qu'en y pensant. Puis elle perdait le sourire, lorsqu'elle se rappelait son visage enjôleur, ses blagues foireuses et le nombre de fois qu'il avait failli mourir pour elle. Ce qui ne faisait qu'aggraver sa haine. Pourquoi était-il parti, s'il était autant amoureux d'elle qu'il le prétendait. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Elle était sa partenaire, sa confidente. Et pourtant, il s'en était allé, sans rien dire. Sans même que Ladybug ait pu lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Elle sécha ses larmes, marquant un écart entre le Chat et elle. En reculant, elle finit par voir les caméras qui n'avaient pas raté un seul moment de ces _touchantes_ retrouvailles. Immédiatement, la fureur qu'elle avait éprouvé juste avant refit surface, bien plus destructive cette fois-ci. Ramassant un caillou, elle le jeta violemment sur les gens qui formait un petit groupe près d'eux.

 **« Foutez le camp, _bande d'abrutis_ ! Vous voulez crever ou bien ?! »**

Chat Noir, regarda avec étonnement la scène. Ladybug n'était pas violente, elle n'était pas colérique. Au contraire, elle était l'incarnation même de la douceur et de la bonté. Mais elle avait changé ; il avait d'ailleurs pu le remarquer. D'abord, elle l'avait frappé, et voilà qu'elle jetait rageusement des cailloux sur les citoyens de Paris ? Courageusement, profitant de sa colère et de son inattention, Chat Noir s'était approché, essayant de calmer son amie décharnée. Il n'avait pas peur de se prendre encore des coups ; si sa Lady était à ce point énervée contre lui, il méritait tous les coups du monde. Caressant doucement la joue de la coccinelle, il remonta son visage vers le sien, et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il sourit, un sourire plein de tendresse, d'amour et de pardon. Il était déchiré d'avoir dû la quitter, d'avoir dû la laisser seule face à la réalité, face au monde réel. Parce qu'après tout, il n'était que deux adolescents, cherchant un refuge sous leurs costumes étincelants ? Mais le temps avait tristement passé, et Chat Noir n'avait pas pu passé une misérable seconde de sa vie sans éprouver le regret de son départ. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Et puis surtout ; il avait eu peur. De quoi ? Il s'était longtemps posé la question, sans jamais trouver de réponse. Il avait peut-être peur que leur relation change, qu'elle ne soit plus comme avant. Il avait peut-être peur de la perdre – et il l'avait perdu, à agir comme ça. Chat Noir sentit son ventre se tordre sous la culpabilité. Il était un abruti, un abruti fini, oui. Il secoua la tête, et évitant le regard de sa lady, murmura doucement de pitoyables excuses.

 **« Écoute, je n'ai pas d'excuses pour être parti sans rien dire. Je n'aurais pas dû, c'est vrai. Mais ...** Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, cherchant ses mots pour éviter de contrarier encore plus la jeune fille, quand soudain, il écarquilla les yeux, et projetant Ladybug loin de lui. **Attention** **! »**

Un tir de rayon passa là où Ladybug se trouvait une demi-seconde avant. Chat Noir se mit en garde, le cœur cognant dangereusement. L'attaque n'était passé qu'à _un poil,_ et s'il n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de pousser sa coéquipière, elle serait sûrement morte. Il lui jeta un regard en biais. Elle se relevait péniblement, ses larmes tombant sans arrêt sur le sol, dans un silence de mort. Elle n'avait pas la force de lutter, pas la force de se battre. Elle puisa tout de même en elle, une sorte de courage qui lui permet de se relever et de faire face à l'akumatisé aux côtés de Chat Noir. Le matou sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était de sa faute si elle était comme ça, si elle ne se relavait qu'à moitié, défigurée par cet amour meurtrier, par cette tristesse dévastatrice. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, et marcha pour se mettre devant son amie. Il la protégerait, au péril de sa propre vie. Il rattraperait le temps perdu, d'un moyen ou d'un autre.

 **« Je sais que rien n'éteindra ta colère – sauf éventuellement me frapper, mais je tiens à mon beau visage.** Il rit, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Voyant que la jeune fille ne s'était pas jointe à lui, il se racla la gorge, et continua. **Je sais que tu m'en veux, j'en suis sincèrement désolée. Mais Ladybug,** _ **je t'aime**_ **, je tiens à toi comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. Tu es mon rayon de soleil, ma** _ **coccinelle**_ **. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais tomber, parole de chat ! »**

Il entendit une gémissement étouffé venant de la part de sa camarade. Elle semblait émue, retenant sûrement ses larmes. Mais il ne l'a regarda pas, il n'en avait pas le courage. Il fixa son ennemi, dégainant son bâton de fer, et fonça sur lui, chargeant de puissants coups, évitant quand il était nécessaire. Il se mouvait d'une grâce exquise, comme s'il dansait sensuellement avec son ennemi. Tantôt à se moquer de lui, tantôt à reprendre cet air sérieux qui lui faisait paraître immensément plus mature.

Ladybug, toujours en larmes, l'observait, fascinée. Certes, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, il fonçait toujours dans le tas, tête baissée. Mais il combattait avec une certaine aisance, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Malheureusement, il était plus faible que l'akumatisé, qui eut raison de lui en l'envoyant au sol, le coinçant sous son pied, avant d'activer un de ces rayons pour lui tirer dessus.

La coccinelle avait bien observé la façon de se battre de son ennemi. Il tirait des lasers de sa main droite, qui perforait tout ce qu'ils touchaient. Parfois, il parait les coups de Chat Noir à l'aide de sa canne, mais il semblait nettement plus handicapée de la main gauche.

Voyant Chat Noir en mauvaise posture, elle se ressaisit ; fini la sieste, ils devaient en finir au plus vite ! Elle lança son yo-yo, attrapant la main droite de l'akumatisé pour le tirer loin du matou. Le rayon laser alla exploser une maison, un peu plus loin. Le chat se releva, épousseta son costume noir et s'approcha de Ladybug pour l'épauler.

 **« L'akuma est dans sa canne, je crois ! »** lui dit le matou.

Elle hocha la tête, cherchant un moyen de pouvoir attraper sa canne facilement. N'en trouvant pas, elle se résigna, et lançant son yo-yo en l'air, elle déclara, sentant le pouvoir de la chance couler dans ses veines :

 **« Lucky Charm ! »**

Immédiatement, elle sentit cette sensation qui l'envahissait, bienveillante, chanceuse, encourageante. Elle ferma les yeux, et se laissa submerger. Elle espérait tomber sur un objet utile pour une fois, un objet pour lequel elle n'avait pas besoin de se creuser la tête pour trouver comment l'utiliser. Mais ce qui retomba entre les mains de Ladybug la déprima. Pourquoi la chance lui envoyait-elle toujours des objets improbables ? Pourquoi était-ce si difficile d'être une lady de la chance ? Elle était plutôt _malchanceuse_ dans son genre.

 **« Un ciseau à métal ? Mais qu'est ce que je dois faire de _ce truc_? »**

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, sceptique. Devait-elle couper un lampadaire pour le faire tomber sur l'akumatisé ? Ou alors, devait elle couper autre chose ? Mais quoi ? Ladybug baissa les bras, et d'un petit regard, demanda à Chat Noir de la couvrir le temps qu'elle trouve une solution. Il se lança donc, à nouveau dans la bataille. Mais cette fois-ci, il était plus faible, moins résistant, et il mettait plus de temps à se relever. Le respiration sifflante, les poumons en feux, il sentait ses forces l'abandonner. Et pourtant, il n'avait encore rien vu.

Le Perforateur, dans un geste très théâtral, dégaina une longue épée de sa canne, jetant le pitoyable bout de bois derrière lui et fit quelques mouvements très précis. Il sourit, du même sourire dément et empreint de folie qu'avant. Et Ladybug comprit. Ce n'était un stupide lampadaire ou autre chose qu'elle devait couper. C'était la canne-épée, car c'était là que se trouvait l'akuma. Mais elle ne voyait pas comment faire, comme pouvoir immobiliser l'épée assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse la couper ?

Chat Noir s'était rapproché d'elle, et profitant d'un court instant de répit, il lui souffla tendrement :

 **« Tes cheveux. »**

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une affirmation. Il n'y avait nulle trace de moquerie, nulle trace de désapprobation. Ladybug leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant tout de même si il la trouvait jolie. Puis elle se souvint qu'elle le détestait, qu'elle lui vouait une haine sans fin. Elle secoua la tête, et tentant de prendre un ton moins agressif :

 **« J'avais besoin de changement. »**

Elle avait tourné le dos au combat, elle n'était plus concentrée. Et elle n'avait pas vu le Perforateur lui foncer dessus, la lame pointée vers son cœur. Marinette se retourna soudain, mais remarquant l'attaque trop tard, elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. La reste resta assez confus dans l'esprit de Marinette ; elle comprit qu'elle avait trébuché, lorsqu'elle sentit la pierre froide sous ses fesses. Elle ferma les yeux, s'attendant sans doute à _mourir_. Elle s'offrait à la mort, une sorte de rédemption pour ces années à lui échapper sournoisement. Elle s'offrait à la douleur, à la souffrance. Et elle attendait cette douleur, qui _décidément_ , mettait du temps à venir. Sentant qu'il y avait un problème, elle ouvrit les yeux ; l'akuma l'avait-il raté ? Ladybug était pourtant sûre que son coup serait mortel.

Mais elle n'aurait mieux fait de pas ouvrir les yeux. La scène qui s'offrait devant elle lui glaça le sang. Chat Noir. Écartant ses bras finement musclé. Faisant bouclier entre l'akuma et elle. La longue épée de l'akuma pénétrant sans problème le ventre de Chat Noir. Rouge, rouge partout, pourquoi tout ce rouge ? Elle n'arrive plus à bouger, sa respiration se bloqua. Elle tenta de lever sa main tremblante, effleura à peine la joue du Chat, qui poussa un long râle de souffrance. Effrayée, elle retirât sa main, trop choquée pour réagir.

 **« L'aku-... ma ! Dé-... truit l'akuma ! Vite ! »**

Chat Noir avait parlé, sa voix coupé par des sursauts de douleurs, du sang coulant de sa bouche. Ladybug sursauta, le regard embué. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne _voulait_ pas comprendre. Son cœur se serra. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vivait-elle ce cauchemar ?

Puis l'information parvint à son cerveau, et elle se éveilla soudainement. D'abord confus et précipité, ses mouvements semblaient ralentis, et ses mains tremblaient. Prenant de l'assurance, tentant de ne pas blesser Chat Noir plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, elle profita pour couper la canne-épée, libérant ainsi l'akuma.

Sans un mot, les larmes inondant ses joues, elle captura l'akuma et le purifia rapidement. Puis, elle lança son ciseau en l'air, rendant Paris comme elle l'était avant.

Lorsque le corps de Chat Noir lui retomba dessus, elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux, s'attendant à ce qu'il reprenne conscience, et que sa blessure disparaisse. Mais le sang continuait de couler, si bien que même le costume rouge de Ladybug en était recouvert. Il allait se réveiller, il _devait_ se réveiller.

 **« Hé ... Chat ... Hé, réponds-moi ! Je ne le pensais pas quand je te disais que je te déteste ... Je t'aime, hein, tu le sais ? Chat, je t'en supplie, ouvre les yeux ! »**

Elle ne comprenait pas ! Pourquoi sa blessure ne s'était pas guérie, lorsqu'elle avait lancé son objet de la chance ? Pourquoi tout ne redevenait pas comme avant ? Lorsqu'elle entendit le bip bip significatif du miraculous de son ami, elle le prit doucement dans ses bras, et courut vers des ambulances – dont elle entendait la sirène plus loin. Elle leur confia Chat Noir avant qu'il redevienne lui-même. Elle lui jeta un léger regard peiné avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller. Elle se sentait coupable ; si elle avait été plus attentive, Chat ne se serait pas sacrifié, et il ne serait peut-être pas entre la vie et la mort. Ses larmes ne voulait pas décidément s'arrêter, et même lorsqu'elle redevint _Marinette,_ après s'être enfermée dans les toilettes du bâtiment _Agreste,_ elle ne cessa de pleurer. Tikki tentait doucement de la consoler, en vain. Lorsque Marinette arrêta de pleurer, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait mal, terriblement mal. Observant son doigt cassé, elle grinça des dents, et l'enroula dans du papier toilette, en attendant de faire un tour à l'hôpital. Elle avait l'habitude, ce n'était pas ses premières cicatrices, ni ses dernières. Se levant, elle murmura à Tikki, la voix tremblante :

 **« Ti-... Tikki, je devrais peut-être retourner travailler ... Je ... Je ne dois pas me laisser abattre, et puis ... Adrien est peut-être revenu ! »**

Une once d'espoir se faisait entendre dans sa voix ; voir Adrien lui remonterait sans doute le moral. Elle frotta ses yeux, et lança un faible regard dans le miroir. Son reflet lui déplut, mais elle secoua la tête. Elle n'était déjà pas très jolie aujourd'hui, mais là, c'était vraiment affreux. Elle tenta tout de même de maîtriser ses cheveux, en vain. Elle soupira, et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Cinq heures tapantes. Elle croisa les bras, et gardant la tête haute malgré ses yeux rougis, elle marcha lentement jusqu'à la pièce qui lui avait été attribuée.

Marinette poussa légèrement la porte, et se faufila discrètement, cherchant une présence. Malheureusement, Adrien n'était pas là, et son cœur se serra douloureusement lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte. Elle secoua la tête, et se contenta de se servir un café, en silence, espérant pouvoir cacher le goût amer de la déception dans sa bouche. Soudain, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir à la volée derrière elle, et une Nathalie toute affolée débarqua dans la pièce.

La jeune fille sursauta, et elle se leva, s'approchant doucement de la secrétaire, posant sa main sur son épaule pour voir si elle allait bien.

 **« C'est ... C'est Adrien ! Il est à l'hôpital ! Il a été blessé par l'akuma qui vient de saccager Paris ! Je suis venue vous chercher pour ... »**

La tasse de Marinette se brisant sur le sol coupa la secrétaire. La jeune styliste avait joint ses mains sur son visage, et s'était remise à pleurer, encore et encore. D'abord, Chat Noir et maintenant, Adrien. Que se passait-il donc aujourd'hui ? Les personnes qu'elles revoyaient étaient donc vouées à finir à l'hôpital ? Elle se mordit la main, pour s'empêcher de crier. La culpabilité l'assomma d'un coup, et elle se sentit défaillir. Mais Nathalie était là, et elle entreprit de servir un verre d'eau à la jeune fille. Après s'être remise de ses émotions, Marinette essuya ses larmes, et d'une voix fatiguée, elle dit :

 **« Je ... Je peux le voir ? »**

Nathalie hocha la tête, sans rien dire. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre que Marinette n'allait pas faire un malaise, elle l'amena jusqu'à une voiture, où elle entra, suivit de Marinette. Celle-ci était trop confuse pour protester, ou pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre. Elle tentait vainement de se souvenir de la bataille, se demandant si elle avait vu Adrien. Elle secoua la tête ; non, elle s'en serait souvenue. _On n'oublie pas si facilement lorsqu_ _e l_ _'on croise Adrien Agreste._

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, la voiture était déjà arrivée à l'hôpital, et Nathalie était sortie, ouvrant la portière à Marinette. Elle lui fit un petit sourire sans joie, avant de la suivre silencieusement. La jeune fille ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait le droit de voir Adrien. Elle n'était pas de sa famille, ni de son entourage proche. Elle n'était pas non plus _sa petite amie._ Elle rougit à cette pensée. Non, elle n'était qu'une vieille connaissance du lycée. Et sa nouvelle collaboratrice, essentiellement.

Lorsque les deux femmes arrivèrent devant une porte close, Marinette reconnut la silhouette de Gabriel Agreste. Elle baissa les yeux, sentant son regard pesant sur elle. Il se racla la gorge, et se leva, croisant ses bras sur son ensemble assorti.

 **« Adrien vous a demandé. »**

Une phrase, une simple phrase qui fit frissonner Marinette. Elle hocha la tête, baissant le regard vers le sol blafard. Sans rien dire, elle poussa discrètement la porte et se faufila dans la pièce étonnement sombre. Adrien était là – Marinette distinguait sa silhouette dans la pénombre. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, et le regarda tendrement. Il semblait dormir, sa respiration quelques fois coupées par un râle, ou par un petit gémissement de douleur. La jeune styliste sentit les larmes monter à nouveau, mais elle les chassa du revers de la main.

D'abord timidement, elle osa passer ses doigts sur les boucles de son ami. Elle sentit son cœur faire un bond, et elle secoua la tête. Elle avait failli perdre Adrien, alors qu'elle venait juste de le retrouver. Elle se mordit la lèvre ; c'était sa faute. Elle aurait dû être plus attentive ... Si seulement elle n'avait pas été distraite, Chat Noir aussi serait ...

Son cœur se serra. Elle s'inquiétait pour Chat Noir, autant que pour Adrien. Qu'était-il devenu ? Elle ne le savait même pas, elle l'avait quasiment abandonné à son triste sort. Elle sentit une bouffée de culpabilité l'envahir. Elle s'en voulait. Terriblement. Elle s'en voulait. Elle aurait tout donner pour revenir en arrière.

Marinette baissa les yeux sur le visage endormi de son ami, de son collaborateur, de son _amoureux_. Elle le savait ; elle l'aimait de tout son être, elle ne l'avait jamais oublié. Une partie de son cœur avait toujours appartenu à Adrien Agreste. Doucement, elle se pencha et posa un doux baiser sur le front de son ami. Elle se promit de tout faire pour le protéger. De rattraper le temps, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Soudain, Adrien s'agita, et Marinette se leva, reculant légèrement. Il ouvrit ses yeux, paniqué, et fouilla la pièce du regard, avant de regarder la jeune fille. Il fit un léger sourire, comme s'il comprenait ce qu'il faisait là, et pourquoi elle était là. Il fit un doux sourire, et sembla s'apaiser un instant. Il ne quittait pas la styliste du regard et elle devint cramoisi.

 **« Ladybug ? C'est toi ... Je savais que tu viendrais me voir ! Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'attends ... »**

Marinette sursauta. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Il avait bien dit _Ladybug_? Elle espérait du plus profond de son cœur qu'il ne soit pas au courant. Elle ne voulait pas, pas maintenant, pas tout de suite. Elle n'était pas prête. Avec soulagement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était cachée dans l'ombre, et qu'Adrien ne devait probablement voir que sa silhouette. Son visage apeuré s'effaça pour laisser paraître un sourire rassuré. Elle murmura, de sa voix la plus douce possible.

 **« Je suis là. »**

Elle entendit un soupir soulagé de la part de son ami. Et puis, sans rien ajouter de plus, il sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil, laissant la jeune fille à ses pensées. Elle lui accorda un dernier regard, elle lui rendit un prière.

 **« Je t'aime. »** murmura t-elle doucement.

Elle ressortit de la salle, et fit un sourire bienveillant. S'adressant à Gabriel et Nathalie qui la regardait, elle dit simplement.

 **« Adrien dort paisiblement. »**

* * *

 _Et voilà mon chapitre 3 ! Je suis super contente, j'étais vraiment inspirée ! J'espère que ça vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça me ferait immensément plaisir ! A bientôt pour le chapitre 4 !_


	4. Chapter 4

Se glissant doucement dans l'ouverture de la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital, Marinette pénétra dans la pièce où son jeune ami à la chevelure doré dormait paisiblement. Lui jetant un regard tendre, elle s'approcha doucement, et passa timidement la main dans ses boucles d'or. Immédiatement, elle retira sa main, regardant furtivement autour d'elle, comme si elle craignait de se faire voir. Se rendant compte qu'elle était bel et bien seule, elle se mit à rire de sa bêtise, secouant la tête, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres. S'éloignant tout de même à regret du lit, elle s'occupa de tirer les rideaux, illuminant la pièce sombre, et ouvrant la fenêtre pour faire rentrer la douce fraîcheur du printemps.

Elle laissa son regard caresser les cimes hautes de bâtiment de Paris, dévorant avec égaiement les jolis couleurs que lui offrait le soleil se levant sur la cité endormie. Puis, détournant le regard pour le poser à nouveau sur son bien-aimé, elle sourit, et s'assied au bord de son lit.

Adrien dort paisiblement.

—

Une semaine. C'est le temps que mit Adrien pour se remettre complètement de sa blessure. C'est également le temps que prit Marinette pour accepter ces sentiments refoulés envers le convalescent. Chaque matin, elle venait lui rendre visite, amenant parfois un nouveau bouquet de fleur. Chaque matin, elle posait sur sa table de nuit un croissant frais qu'il semblait tant apprécié, car elle n'en retrouvait que des miettes.

Caressant du bout des doigts le bord du lit, elle prenait à malin plaisir à détailler les petits défauts de son visage serein. Enfin, elle le laissait se reposer en paix, le quittant à regret pour aller travailler.

Marinette s'en allait toujours, le sourire aux lèvres.

—

Ce matin là, comme à son habitude, elle se faufile dans la chambre, le paquet de croissant à la main, un nouveau bouquet dans l'autre. La pièce est sombre, calme, et Marinette entend la sereine respiration de son ami. Elle sourit, et elle pose le sachet de croissants sur la table de nuit, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle glisse un regard à Adrien, et son cœur rate un battement. Ses joues se colorent doucement, et elle se mord la lèvre pou reprendre le contrôle de son esprit. Il semble si paisible et calme, dormant innocemment dans ce lit aux teintes délavées. Elle ne résiste pas, et elle finit par s'approcher doucement du lit, laissant ses doigts s'aventurer dans les boucles de son ami. Elle aime le contact avec ses cheveux doux, comme des fils d'or et d'argent. Sans le vouloir, un sourire gêné se dessina sur ses lèvres. Au fond, qu'est ce qu'elle n'aime pas chez le mannequin ?

Adrien bouge légèrement, et Marinette retire sa main, embrassée. Craignant de l'avoir réveillé, elle s'éloigne du lit, s'occupant distraitement de changer les fleurs, remplaçant le bouquet de rose par celui, plus candide et délicat, de perce-neiges. Caressant finement du bout des doigts le contour d'une pétale laiteuse, elle tend l'oreille. Lorsqu'elle fût sûre que son ami ne s'était pas réveillé, elle s'avança, sur la pointe des pieds, jusqu'à la grande fenêtre cristalline. Doucement, elle ouvrit les rideaux, éclairant la pièce d'une douce lumière claire. Comme chaque matin depuis une semaine, elle assiste au lever du soleil, se plaisant à regarder Paris s'éveiller. Elle pouffe de rire, regardant un couple d'oiseau s'envolant gaiement au delà de la Tour Eiffel.

Soudain, sans qu'elle ne s'y attendre, une voix douce interrompit le court de ses pensées.

— Marinette ?

Elle se retourne vivement, surprise, tandis que ses joues se colorent d'une adorable couleur rouge. Adrien, assis dans son lit, regarde son amie d'un regard amusé, bien qu'un peu étonné. Celle-ci fuit son regard, et joignant ses mains, elle s'avance vers lui, récupérant le paquet de croissants qu'elle avait posé en arrivant.

Elle lui fit un sourire tendre, et murmure doucement :

— Je ... t'apporte les croissants !

Elle maudit sa voix qui bégaye, et ses joues qui s'enflamment.

Super crédibilité, Marinette, pense t-elle. Elle se mord la lèvre, baissant le regard sur le sol. Mais Adrien rigole doucement, et tapote le lit pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Timidement, Marinette s'approche, et s'installe au bout du lit. Elle est mal à l'aise, et son trouble doit sûrement se voir, car Adrien prend la parole, brisant le silence gênant.

— Merci de m'apporter les croissants ! Ils sont vraiment délicieux. Et merci aussi pour les fleurs, elles sont magnifiques.

Il lui désigna, d'un mouvement de tête le bouquet innocent que Marinette avait apporté ce matin. Elle sourit, et passa timidement la main dans ses cheveux. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle lui demanda :

— Lesquelles sont tes préférées ?

— Les perces-neiges, répond-il sans hésiter, regardant Marinette dans les yeux.

Elle rougit, mais soutient tout de même son regard. Une question lui brûle les lèvres.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'elles te ressemblent. Elles ont l'air fragile et chétive. Mais elles sont les seules à braver les risques, fidèles à leurs convictions et à leurs déterminations.

Il lui offrit un sourire affectueux. Et Marinette sentit son cœur s'envoler.

—

— Tu stresses ? Demanda t-elle.

— Bien sûr que non. Et toi, tu stresses ? Lui répondit-il.

Marinette eut un rire nerveux, serrant ses mains ensemble, comme priant silencieusement.

— Un peu. Ce n'est pas moi qui passe devant l'objectif, pourtant.

Adrien rigola, et il s'apprêtait à répondre quand un jeune garçon entra dans la pièce où il se trouvait, en objectant énergiquement :

— C'est à vous, Monsieur Agreste.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, répondant par l'affirmative, adressant à Marinette un sourire assuré. Elle lui rendit son sourire, tout de même embarrassée. Adrien s'approcha d'elle, en écartant ses bras. Avec son sourire éclatant, et son charisme permanent, il demanda, hilare :

— Comment tu me trouves ?

Elle éclata de rire, détaillant le jeune mannequin qui lui faisait face. Pour le shooting, il avait revêtit les habits que Marinette avait fait pour lui. Il portait un long manteau léger, d'un joli cuir marron, ainsi qu'un jean à l'allure rapiécée, et une chemise semi-ouverte, laissant une ouverture sur ses muscles évidents. Pour une fois, Adrien avait laissé ses cheveux indisciplinés, lui donnant un petit air _bad boy_ , rebelle que Marinette se surprit à apprécier.

La jeune créatrice sentit la fierté l'envahir tandis qu'elle regardait ses créations sur son mannequin. Son cœur battant à la chamade, elle réalisa qu'elle avait réussi, et qu'elle – avouons le – ne s'en était pas trop mal sortie.

Prenant un ton amusé, elle tenta d'effacer les rougeurs de ses joues, en murmurant doucement son ami :

— Tu es _par-fait_.

Les mots étaient sortis tout seul, et lorsque Marinette s'en rendit compte, elle devint cramoisi. Cachant son visage dans ses mains, elle lutta contre la gêne qui lui brûlait les joues, tandis qu'Adrien riait doucement. Mais son hilarité prit vite fin, quand le même garçon revint dans la pièce, pinçant les lèvres, demandant au mannequin de _se dépêcher_.

Il prit un air solennel sous les rires de Marinette, puis suivit la garçon, adressant un signe de main à son amie. Enfin, s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte, il se retourna vers la jeune fille, et lui dit, en lui faisant un doux sourire.

— Attends moi, je ne serais pas long.

—

Marinette marchait d'un pas rapide, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, serrant un magazine contre son cœur. Après plus d'une semaine d'attente, le magazine Vogue avait sorti son édition spécial, avec en première page le magnifique, le splendide et _irrésistible_ Adrien Agreste. Marinette était toute excitée, comme une enfant à qui on promettait des sucreries. Elle retint un petit cri de joie, gardant tout de même un semblant de dignité. Elle se promit d'accrocher le magazine dans sa chambre le soir venu.

C'était un vendredi parfait, une journée parfaite comme elle les aimait. Tout d'abord, il faisait un temps radieux, et Marinette avait pu enfiler la première robe de l'année. Du bout des doigts, elle toucha le fin tissu de son vêtement, qu'elle avait fait de ses propres mains. Avec une certaine fierté, elle prenait plaisir lorsque les gens la complimentait sur ses créations. Elle ne prenait pas la grosse tête, cependant. Elle savait que son travail comportait encore pleins de défauts, elle avait encore tant à apprendre. Et puis faire une robe ou un manteau, au fond, tout le monde pouvait le faire.

Sa journée avait été encore plus illuminée quand Alya l'avait appelée ce matin, confirmant à son amie qu'elle viendrait le samedi suivant pour passer l'après-midi avec elle. Marinette avait cru qu'elle allait hurler de joie ! Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient plus vues, elle avait tant à lui raconter. Les retrouvailles avec Adrien, les moments passés à l'hôpital, puis le shooting. La jeune créatrice en trépignait d'avance.

Arrivant devant la porte de l'atelier, elle poussa doucement la porte, avisant un Adrien penché sur son ordinateur portable. Sans bruit, elle se glissa dans la pièce, et s'installa à son bureau habituel, posant le paquet de croissant qu'elle avait amené avec elle, et son propre ordinateur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Faisant un sourie taquin, elle s'approcha de lui, furtive, et mit les mains sur ses yeux, surprenant le garçon, en murmurant d'une voix amusée :

— Devine qui c'est ...

Adrien passe de la surprise au contentement. Il sourit, et prend un air quelque peu dubitatif. Feignant l'innocence, il demande :

— Hum, je ne sais pas ! Peut-être Nathalie, ou bien Père ? Je donne ma langue au _chat_.

Marinette éclate de rire, et retire ses mains, lui offrant un sourire ravi. Adrien se tourne vers elle, répondant à son sourire. Il se leva, frottant sa nuque endolorie. Puis, saisissant la main de la jeune fille, il l'attira vers lui, étreignant doucement Marinette. Celle-ci sentit son cœur chavirer, et timidement, elle répondit à son étreinte. Il recula quelques peu, sans pour autant lâcher la styliste, et déposa un baiser sonore sur sa joue.

— Bonjour Marinette ! Murmura t-il gaiement.

Elle sentit son cœur décoller, et ses joues se colorer. Se mordant nerveusement les lèvres, elle répondit faiblement à son salut, croisant ses bras derrière son dos et baissant les yeux. Adrien, comme si de rien n'était, se rassit sur sa chaise, et se retourna vers son ordinateur, poussant un sourire ennuyé. Marinette se pencha, jetant un regard à son travail, lui demandant d'une voix douce.

— Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Il poussa à énième soupir, laissant ses doigts courir rapidement sur le clavier. Accordant un sourire à Marinette, il répondit simplement :

— Je dois mettre à jour mon dossier personnel de mannequinat, et prendre contact avec des agences de mannequins, et des photographes de mode pour me faire connaître.

Marinette lui fit un sourire encourageant, et avec douceur, elle posa ses mains sur la nuque de son ami. Il eut un léger sursaut, mais il ne dit rien. La créatrice pouvait deviner le sourire qui s'était implacablement dessiné sur son visage fatigué. S'appliquant du mieux qu'elle pouvait – elle n'avait malheureusement pas la même aisance qu'Adrien pour les massages – elle sourit elle aussi lorsqu'elle sentit qu'Adrien se détendait peu à peu.

— Merci, souffla t-il simplement.

Elle sourit doucement. Avant de laisser ses mains se balader légèrement, trouvant refuge dans les boules dorées de son ami. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle caressait lentement la tête de son ami, son geste se voulant apaisant, affectif.

— Qu'est ce que tu fais, ce soir ? Demanda soudainement Adrien.

Marinette réfléchit un instant, cessant à regret ses caresses, et répondit, légèrement embarrassée :

— Et bien ... Je pensais sortir un peu ... en boite, quoi.

Elle eut un rire nerveux, et Adrien lui fit un regard interrogatif.

— En boite ?

— En boite de nuit, affirma Marinette.

Il fit un sourire gêné, et passa la main dans ses cheveux, tentant de cacher son trouble.

— Ne rigole pas, mais ... Je ... Je ne suis jamais allé en boite !

Mais Marinette, au lieu de rire, le regarda, étonnée. Puis, mettant sa main devant sa bouche, elle pouffa tout de même de rire. Lui faisant un petit sourire, elle proposa :

— Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Son regard se remplit soudain d'étoiles, et il sauta presque de sa chaise pour prendre les mains de Marinette dans les siennes. Il lui fit un sourire ravi, et celle-ci, rougissante, ne put s'empêcher de sentir les papillons lui remonter dans le ventre. Aller en boite avec Adrien. Se trémousser. Danser _ensemble_. Soudainement, elle sentit son cœur faire une embardée. Qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?

— Je te dérange pas ? Tu es sûre ?

Voyant que la fille lui souriait doucement, il reprit :

— Parfait alors ! Je passerai te chercher à 8 heures tapantes !

—

Un coup de vent souffla et décoiffa la jolie coiffure que s'était faite Marinette se soir. Frissonnant, elle resserra son manteau d'elle. Il avait beau être au printemps, il faisait tout de même sacrément frisquet une fois la lune levée.

Nerveuse, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre argenté.

 _19.59: 57_

 _58_

 _59_

 _ **20.00:00**_

—

Une voiture noire se gara devant elle, et la fenêtre se baissa. _Adrien_ lui lança un petit sourire, et murmura, d'une voix susurrante :

— Cette charmante demoiselle aurait besoin d'un taxi ?

Marinette éclate de rire, et s'installe dans la voiture. Adrien démarre immédiatement, tandis que Marinette l'observe en silence. Dans l'obscurité, elle a l'impression d'observer un autre Adrien. Il semble plus sûr de lui, plus mûre. Elle se mord la lèvre, sans se rendre compte qu'elle le dévore des yeux. Le jeune garçon surprend son regard, et lui sourit. Elle sursaute, secouant la tête pour se remettre en question.

Maudits sentiments, pense t-elle.

— Indique moi où tourner. Lui fit-il.

Elle hoche silencieusement la tête, et au bout de quelques minutes, elle murmure simplement :

— A droite. Voilà, maintenant gare toi là. On continuera à pied.

Il lui sourit, et elle s'empourpre. La voiture s'arrête, et Adrien court pour ouvrir la porte de Marinette. Touchée, elle prend la main qu'il lui offre, sans savoir qu'il ne compte pas la lâcher. Rougissant, elle remet une mèche de ses cheveux en place, détournant le regard.

Marinette entendit la musique avant de voir la boite de nuit. Main dans la main, ils marchaient lentement, sans vraiment se presser, tentant de rallonger le plus possible ce moment plaisant. Elle ne veut pas lâcher sa main chaude, elle veut le garder auprès de lui le plus longtemps possible. Mais ils arrivent en vue de l'entrée, et Adrien lâche à regret la main de la styliste.

Comme Marinette est une _habituée_ , elle profite de son coupe-file pour entrer directement, suivi du blond, légèrement sur la retenue. La créatrice saluait les gens qu'elle connaissait, semblant tout d'un coup plus détendue, plus naturelle. Ils posent leurs manteaux au vestiaire, et rejoignent sans tarder la salle de fête, déjà passablement remplie.

La créatrice ne tarde pas à trouver une petite table pas trop loin de la piste de danse. Elle s'y installe, faisant un sourire éclatant à Adrien, qui la regarde, presque admiré. Le serveur s'approche, et la fille lui fait un clin d'œil.

— Pour moi, ce sera un whisky-coca ! Et pour toi, Adrien ?

Elle se tourne vers lui, et lui fait un sourire complice. Un peu perdu, il se contente de dire :

— Mettez en deux, merci !

Elle rigole, et Adrien admire sa simplicité, ainsi que son sourire adorable. Il n'a d'yeux que pour elle, et lorsqu'elle remarque qu'il la regarde, elle devint cramoisi. Pourtant, elle plonge son regard dans le sien, et la connexion se fait. Immédiatement, aucun des deux n'arrive plus à détourner le regard, comme happés par la présence de l'autre. Le monde semble s'arrêter autour d'eux, et même la musique semble se faire discrète. Doucement, leurs mains se croisent sur la table, et Marinette lui offrit un sourire.

Mais leurs bulles éclatent lorsque le serveur revient, et pose fortement les deux verres remplis sur la table. Marinette sursaute, et délie ses doigts, évitant le regard d'Adrien, et remerciant le serveur, qui s'empresse de s'en aller. Elle se saisit délicatement de son verre, et le lève en faisant un grand sourire.

— Santé !

Elle cogne doucement dans son verre, en riant et le porte à ses lèvres. Doucement, une sorte de chaleur se répand en elle, tandis qu'elle boit le doux et fort breuvage. Adrien fit de même, et Marinette éclata de rire lorsqu'elle vit sa mine déconfite.

— Ne me dis pas que tu as jamais bu d'alcool !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et croisa les bras, prenant un air faussement boudeur.

— Bien sur que non, pour qui me prends-tu ? C'est juste que ... C'est _très_ fort.

Il eut un rire gêné, et le cœur de Marinette fondit. Il était si adorable, surtout quand il prenait cette mine embarrassée. Tout en continuant de siroter leurs boissons, le silence s'installa, et les deux jeunes regardaient distraitement la scène où se déhanchaient des ados en folie.

Lorsque la musique changea, passant sur quelque chose de plus énergique, Adrien posa son verre sur la table, et se leva. Prenant un air assuré, il tendit la main à Marinette, qui le regardait, une lueur mi-étonnée, mi-amusée dans le regard.

— _Shall we dance ?_ Demanda t-il avec un petit mais adorable accent anglais.

—

La musique résonne à ses oreilles, son corps bouge au rythme de celle-ci. Son cœur éclate, ses oreilles bourdonnent. Elle sourit comme une gamine, car après tout, c'est ce qu'elle est, n'est ce pas ? Une gamine qui s'amuse, se dandinant voluptueusement sur une musique entraînante. Marinette capte le regard d'Adrien, et sans le vouloir, ils se rapprochent, dansent ensemble comme s'ils ne font qu'un, comme si les autres étaient invisibles autour d'eux. Il n'y a qu'elle qui compte pour lui. Il n'y a que lui qui compte pour elle. Elle noue ses bras autour de son cou, elle ferme les yeux, respirant sa douce et irrésistible odeur masculine. Son souffle chaud dans son cou, ses mains se perdent dans ses cheveux. Yeux dans les yeux, elle ne se rend pas bien compte de ce qu'il se passe.

Marinette se trémousse, collée à son maudit partenaire d'Adrien Agreste. Grisée par l'ivresse de l'inconnu, elle savait bien, que dans une relation, les quelques secondes qui allaient suivre étaient souvent les plus belles, les plus intenses, celle qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier : le moment magique avant le premier baiser.

—

Au début, leurs lèvres s'effleurent doucement, et se cherchent avidement. Puis leurs deux souffles s'entremêlent dans le noir. C'est un baiser caressant qui devient presque une morsure. Un baiser intense, cherchant les limites infinies de l'autre. Le premier fini, nez contre nez, ils se cherchent à nouveau, laissant leurs lèvres se rencontrer à nouveau, cette fois-ci, pour une étreinte plus passionnée, plus sauvage. Elle ferme ses yeux, savourant le goût sucré des lèvres de son amant contre les siennes.

Et soudain, elle réalise. Elle embrasse Adrien. _Adrien_. Elle prend peur, elle se ferme. Et fermement, elle le repousse, malgré son cœur lui hurlant de continuer. Elle n'ose pas affronter son regard perdu, ni même son expression peiné. Elle secoue la tête, et remarque que des larmes brûlantes ont coulés sur ses joues. La musique a prit fin, et le DJ est en train de changer de disque. Dans la salle, on n'entend que les rumeurs des conversations, parfois quelques brides de discussions. Marinette se mord la lèvre, et murmure doucement :

— Je ... Je ne suis pas prête. Je veux dire ... On travaille ensemble et ... Je ... Je sors juste d'une autre relation et ...

— Ne te justifie pas, je comprend.

Il lui fit un léger sourire, cachant avec peine sa déception.

— Prend le temps qu'il te faudra. Je t'attendrai toujours.

Les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler. Elle essuya ses yeux du revers de la main, mordant sa lèvre, et elle s'éloigna un peu.

— Je suis désolée. Je vais rentrer.

— Tu veux que ... se proposa t-il gentiment.

— Non. Je vais rentrer en taxi.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Marinette lui tourna le dos, et quitta la disco, le cœur en miettes. Adrien lui, resta un moment, assis seul à sa table, finissant les deux vodkas entamées. Un peu éméché, lorsqu'une fille un peu pimpante l'aborda, il ne résista pas. Et pour l'espace d'un instant, il réussit à noyer sa peine, et à oublier le refus qu'il venait de subir.

—

Marinette n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, au contraire. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré, jusqu'à tomber de fatigue. Le matin, elle s'était contentée de rester au lit, jusqu'à se rappeler de la visite d'Alya. En vitesse, elle prit une douche rapide, espérant que l'eau gommerait son air abattu. En vain.

Tikki lui dit d'aller parler à Adrien, de lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait.

Marinette lui répondait que ce n'était pas si simple, que la honte la rongeait, et qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait réagit comme ça.

Tikki lui dit qu'elle avait peur de s'engager dans une nouvelle relation.

Marinette ne répondit rien. La sonnette retentit. Sauvée par le gong. Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret à Tikki, qui alla tranquillement se cacher dans la chambre de la demoiselle, une réserve de cookies suffisante pour la journée.

—

— Tu as une tête de quelqu'un de déprimé, rigola Alya.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Mais toi par contre, tu as une tête de fille amoureuse.

La métisse éclata de rire, s'empressant d'expliquer à sa meilleure amie la façon dont Nino, son petit ami depuis le collègue, venait juste la demander en mariage, la veille au soir. Le ventre de Marinette se serra en pensant à la veille, mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était, s'émerveillant devant la bague de fiançaille de son amie.

Après des heures à papoter de tout et de rien, Marinette finit par lâcher, du bout des lèvres.

— J'ai revu Adrien. En fait, je ...

— C'est vrai ? La coupa son amie. Tu l'as vu sur la couverture du magazine _Vogue_? Il est vraiment canon, même si je préfère quand même mon Nino.

Marinette hocha la tête, ayant un faible sourire.

— Je travaille avec lui, à vrai dire.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?!

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel, tentant de retenir ses éclats de rire.

— Laisse moi parler jusqu'au bout, idiote.

Marinette lui fit un sourire affectif, et elle continua.

— Et puis ... Hier, et bien ... _Il m'a embrassé._

— _Quoi_ _?_ Adrien Agreste t'a embrassé ?! Ma fille, tu as réussi ta vie.

Marinette éclata de rire, elle dût attendre de calmer son hilarité, avant de répondre à son amie.

— Mais, Alya, je ... Je ne peux pas avoir de relations avec lui ! On ... On travaille ensemble et puis ... Il y a Nathaniel qui ...

— Tu t'en fiches de Nathaniel, ça je peux te l'assurer. Je te connais, _chérie_. Ce qui cloche avec toi, c'est que tu as peur de le décevoir, je me trompe ? Tu as peur de ne pas être assez bien pour lui. Mais fonce, bordel ! Est-ce que tu veux rater ta chance, comme quand vous étiez au collègue ?

Marinette baissa les yeux, coupable. Au fond, Alya avait raison. Si elle s'opposait à cette relation, c'était juste car elle avait peur. Peur de ce que penserait les gens d'elle, de ce qu'il penserait de lui lorsqu'il verrait qu'il s'est éprise d'une vulgaire _boulangère_. Elle se mordit la lèvre, et elle sentit les larmes envahir à nouveau ses joues. Alya passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules, et réconforta doucement son amie. Brisant le silence, la métisse murmura légèrement :

— Si j'étais toi, j'irais lui parler. Laisser ton cœur dicter tes actes, Marinette, arrête de trop penser.

Marinette hocha la tête. Elle irait lui parler, elle s'en fit la promesse, là, tout au fond de son cœur. Adressant un sourire chaleureux à son amie, elle répondit à son étreinte et chuchotant :

— Tu as sans doute raison. Merci Alya.

* * *

 _Hola le peuple ! Voilà le chapitre 4, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Je suis assez satisfaite ! J'ai essayé un nouveau style d'écriture, plus axé sur les dialogues. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. (: Si vous voulez l'image pour laquelle je me suis inspirée de la tenue d'Adrien lors du shooting, je vous la passerai en privé ! ^^_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ou à favorite, ça me ferait super plaisir ! 3_

 _Bisous et à bientôt pour le chapitre 5 !_


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette se tournait, et retournait dans son lit sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Alya était partie depuis un petit moment déjà, et la couturière avait passé la fin de sa soirée à paresser sur le canapé, regardant distraitement la télé, et ruminant ses pensées. Très rapidement terrassée par la fatigue, elle ne tarda pas à se mettre au lit, rejoignant Tikki qui dormait déjà. Dès lors, elle n'était pas parvenue à fermer l'œil de la nuit, et elle fixait depuis quelques heures le plafond de sa chambre assombrie.

Elle soupira, et tourna la tête pour observer Tikki qui sommeillait de poing ferme. Caressant doucement sa petite tête rouge, elle sourit, tout en se souvenant de ce qui l'unissait avec la petite créature. Leur rencontre, puis lorsqu'elle s'était transformée pour la _première fois_ en Ladybug, et même lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Chat Noir et …

Penser au super-héros lui serra le cœur. Le regard perdu dans le vide, elle se demandait vraiment où pouvait bien se trouver Chat Noir actuellement. Et surtout, est ce qu'il allait bien ? Enfin surtout, est ce que sa blessure était guérie ? Malgré la haine qu'elle lui avait voué pendant plus de quatre ans, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable … Si seulement elle ne s'était pas laissé distraire... Si seulement elle avait été plus attentive …

Son ventre se serra, et elle poussa un long soupir, essayant de faire évacuer toute son angoisse. Elle ne devait pas y penser, elle avait bien assez de problèmes pour se préoccuper aussi de lui. Elle secoua la tête. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de s'inquiéter pour tout le monde. Et surtout pas pour Chat Noir. Il n'en valait pas la peine. Vraiment pas. Pourquoi devrait-elle s'inquiéter pour lui, puisqu'il ne s'était pas préoccupé d'elle pendant 4 ans ?

Elle serra les poings, et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, essayant de se calmer. Voyant qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, et que le sommeil ne semblait pas vouloir revenir, elle se leva et enfila une robe légère, avant de quitter son appartement pour prendre l'air.

—

Le vent frais lui fit du bien, chassant ses idées accablantes et déprimantes. Légère, ses pas la portèrent jusqu'au parc de son quartier, où elle s'amusait à courir après les papillons, quand elle était plus petite. Étonnement, les rues de Paris étaient vides, et Marinette ne croisa aucune âme vivante. Mais elle n'était guère surprise : il se faisait tard, et la Ville Lumière profitait de quelques heures de répit.

Elle finit par s'asseoir sur un banc, le regard perdu dans le vide. Jouant machinalement avec une courte mèche de ses cheveux, elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse, cherchant vainement des solutions à son principal problème.

 _Est-ce que tu veux rater ta chambre, comme quand vous étiez au collège ?_

La phrase que lui avait dit Alya quelques heures plus tôt hantait Marinette, revenant machinalement dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Même si elle essayait de penser à autre chose, le visage angélique d'Adrien revenait la couvrir de honte et de remords. Mais quelle idiote. Pourquoi l'avait-elle jeté comme ça ?

Soudain, une voix interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

— Marinette ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, à _cette heure-ci_ ?

—

Chat Noir. Bien sûr, qui d'autre ? Lorsqu'elle le vit, _étincelant_ , dans son costume sombre, elle sentit les larmes couler, sans même qu'elle puisse les retenir. Il n'était plus blessé ! Mieux encore, il était _vivant_.

Tout en mettant les mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots, il s'approcha d'elle, faisant une mine inquiète lorsqu'il vit ses larmes.

— Marinette, répéta-t-il, pourquoi tu pleures ?

Elle secoua la tête, se rendant compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas jouer le coup de la blessure. Seule Ladybug était au courant, _Marinette_ n'était censé ne rien savoir. Et Chat Noir ne mettrait pas long à deviner sa véritable identité, si elle se mettait à dire des choses dont elle n'était pas censé avoir eut vent.

— C'est juste ... Le pollen !

 _Le pollen_. Le pollen, bien sûr. Qui était assez stupide pour croire cette stupide et ridicule excuse ? Chat Noir la regarda, haussant un sourcil, sans rien dire. Il s'était sûrement rendu compte du mensonge de la jeune fille, mais il avait décidé de ne rien dire. Ou alors, il était juste _vraiment_ stupide.

Il s'approcha tout de même d'elle, et s'assit à côté d'elle, sur le banc, passant doucement son bras autour des épaules de Marinette, l'attirant vers lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. D'abord surprise et réticente – elle n'oubliait ni sa haine ni sa rancune –, elle s'apprêtait à le repousser, quand son cœur lui souffla de ne pas le faire. Alors doucement, elle répondit à son étreinte, laissant ses larmes couler comme un torrent translucide. Elle s'en voulait un peu de se montrer faible devant lui, et de se laisser aller malgré tout. Mais son odeur épicé et ses bras protecteur comblaient le vide et le remords dans la poitrine de la jeune fille.

— Pleure autant que tu veux, murmura Chat Noir d'une voix réconfortante, et je te promet, qu'après, tout ira mieux.

Doucement, il se mit à lui caresser la tête, apaisant, relaxant.

—

— Pourquoi tu es parti, demanda-t-elle lorsque ses larmes se tarirent.

— Mon père m'a obligé à voyager, pour le travail.

Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. S'il révélait à Marinette qu'il avait dû faire des stages de mannequinats, elle se rendrait immédiatement compte de sa véritable identité. Pour couper court la discussion, surtout pour empêcher la jeune fille de poser des questions, il lui demanda :

— Et toi, tu deviens quoi ?

La jeune fille eut un faible sourire.

— Je viens de commencer à travailler pour un célèbre couturier. Je suis devenu créatrice de mode.

Des étoiles remplirent un instant ses yeux, avant que ceux-ci ne se voilent d'une tristesse qu'Adrien identifia comme étant de sa faute. Il se mordit la lèvre, gêné.

— Et niveau ... relation, demanda-t-il soudainement.

Elle le regarda d'abord étonnée, avant de pouffer de rire, et de murmurer.

— J'ai fréquenté un garçon de ma classe, Nathaniel, pendant quelques années ... Mais je l'ai quitté récemment.

Elle soupira, et Chat Noir la regarda attentivement. Elle était sortie avec _Nathaniel_? Et bien, le dessinateur devait probablement s'être décoincé en quatre ans. Il se rappelait quand le garçon épiait Marinette au collège, sans jamais oser lui parler. Il étouffa un éclat de rire, reportant son attention sur Marinette qui continuait à parler.

— Et ces derniers temps, et bien, il y a _quelqu'un_. Mais, je ... Enfin, je suis perdue ! J'ai peur de ne pas être assez bien pour lui, que les gens le regardent de travers ou le jugent simplement parce qu'il sort ... avec moi.

— Pas assez bien pour lui ? Mais Marinette, tu es parfaite. Tu es jolie, tu es drôle, tu es talentueuse. Et s'il est amoureux de toi, pourquoi tu perds une occasion d'être heureuse ?

— Peut-être qu'il se sent redevable envers moi ? Parce que je lui crée des vêtements ? Et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est gentil avec moi, murmura Marinette.

— Et pourquoi t'aurait-il embrassé s'il n'avait pas de sentiments ? coupa Chat Noir, excédé.

Un silence gênant s'installa doucement, et Marinette tourna la tête pour regarder le héros longuement.

— Je ne t'ai jamais dit qu' _Adrien_ m'avait embrassé.

Chat Noir plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses mots étaient sortis tout seul, sans réfléchir. Et maintenant, le héros se retrouvait dans une situation improbable. Devait-il lui dire ? Il ne s'était pas imaginer se dévoiler comme ça, mais puisque Marinette commençait à avoir des doutes, autant y remédier _immédiatement_. Cherchant le courage au fond de lui-même, il inspira un bon coup, et murmura précipitamment :

— En fait, Marinette ... Et bien, Adrien et moi, on ...

 _Bip bip, bip bip._ Son _miraculous_ se mit à sonner.

— On est meilleurs amis ! Il me dit tout ... Et c'est pour ça que je suis au courant, conclut-il avant de lui adresser un signe de main, et de s'en aller avant de se retransformer.

—

Perplexe, Marinette rentra chez elle. Qu'Adrien et Chat Noir ne fasse qu'un, c'était tout simplement impossible. La mannequin était raffiné, gracieux, terriblement attirant et sexy. Bien sûr, Chat Noir l'était aussi, mais pas de la même façon. Le héros incarnait plus le côté sauvage, incontrôlable, tandis qu'Adrien était un ange tombé du paradis.

Elle poussa un long soupir en tombant dans son lit. Cette fois-ci, elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir, dans un sommeil bercé de rêve et de songes.

Le lendemain, elle profita de son dimanche matin pour dormir. Une fois debout, elle resta tranquillement chez elle, à faire de la couture, ou du ménage. La routine habituel, en soi, mais Marinette remuait ces pensées, tentant de trouver quoi _dire_ à Adrien le lendemain. Devait-elle s'excuser ? Probablement. Devait-elle s'ouvrir à lui, lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur ?

Rien qu'à cette pensée, elle devint cramoisi. Elle enfouit cette idée au fond d'elle-même, et en chercha d'autre. Et si elle lui disait qu'elle était Ladybug ? Non, ça ne changerait rien à leur problème.

— Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas simplement que tu en pinces pour lui, suggéra Tikki.

— Ce n'est pas si facile, soupira la créatrice.

— Vous, les humains ... Vous êtes si compliqués.

Marinette éclata de rire, et Tikki la rejoignit immédiatement.

Au final, la journée passa sans que Marinette ne trouve quoi dire à Adrien. Tant pis, elle improviserait. Elle avait toujours été une championne de l'improvisation après tout. _Surtout_ avec Adrien.

—

Le cœur battant, le ventre dans les talons, Marinette essayait de marcher le plus normalement possible, sans réussir à paraître normal. Elle avait mit ses plus beaux habits, elle s'était coiffée du mieux qu'elle l'avait pu, et elle avait même mit des _talons_. Car aujourd'hui, on était lundi, et elle revoyait Adrien. Et elle avait prit sa décision, elle irait lui parler, et elle lui dirait tout. Enfin, excepté son identité secrète, qu'elle ne sentait toujours pas prête à assumer.

Arrivant devant la porte de son atelier – qui lui était désormais familière, elle prit son souffle, et poussa la porte en déclarant, à peine rentrée :

— Adrien ! On doit parl-...

— Bonjour, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, coupa la voix froide de Gabriel Agreste.

Merde. _Merde_. Gabriel Agreste. Elle qui pensait trouver Adrien, elle trouvait son père. C'était sûrement la dernière personne qu'elle voulait _voir_. Heureusement, Adrien était là, lui aussi, et il lui adressa un faible sourire. Immédiatement, elle devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, et murmura quelques excuses brèves. Le grand créateur l'invita d'un geste de main à s'asseoir en face de lui, ce que fit sans rechigner la jeune femme.

— Si je suis ici, c'est pour vous communiquez une information de la plus haute importance, commença le couturier. Je vous ai inscrit au Concours International de Mode, qui se déroulera le mois prochain.

Marinette étouffa un cri étouffé, et Adrien tenta de cacher sa surprise. Ils échangèrent un regard étonné, tandis que Gabriel semblait apprécier l'élan d'effarement qu'avait suscité son annonce. Il se tourna vers Adrien et lui fit un regard dur.

— Peux-tu aller chercher des cafés, Adrien ? J'ai à parler à Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng.

D'abord étonné, il hocha la tête, et quitta rapidement la pièce. Gabriel reporta son attention sur Marinette, et lui dit sèchement, en la transperçant de son regard froid.

— Vous pensez peut-être utiliser Adrien comme tremplin dans le monde de la mode ? L'amadouer, user de vos charmes et le jeter lorsque vous serez en haut du podium ? Je vois clair dans votre jeu, _Marinette_ , mais sachez que je vous ne laisserez pas faire.

La mâchoire de la créatrice se décrocha. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Son patron l'accusait à tord, pire, encore, la montrait du doigt. La gloire et le succès, Marinette n'en avait que faire. Elle, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était pouvoir coudre un peu, sans vraiment se poser de questions ou de se donner un genre. Un goût amer envahit sa bouche, et elle parvint tout de même à retourner un regard ardent à Gabriel. Prenant une voix neutre et hachée, elle déclara simplement :

— Je vous conseille de retourner voir votre opticien. Votre vue semble vous faire défaut.

Il eut un petit silence, avant que Gabriel éclate de rire, et se lève sans rien ajouter de plus. Il semblait satisfait, comme si Marinette avait répondu exactement comme il l'avait voulu. Troublée, la créatrice secoua la tête, essayant de percer les vices et malices de cet homme qu'elle connaissait bien peu. Pourtant, sans rien ajouter de plus, il posa une enveloppe devant elle, avant de se diriger vers la porte, sans accorder un regard de plus à Marinette. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit et Adrien entra dans la pièce, chargé de trois café brûlants.

— Père ! Vous partez déjà ? ... Et le café ?

— J'ai à faire. Toutes les informations concernant le concours sont dans l'enveloppe que j'ai donné à Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng.

Il saisit un café, manquant de faire tomber le plateau entre les mains d'Adrien. Il s'apprêtait à sortir, mais il se retourna soudainement sur le pas de la porte, pour adresser à Marinette un regard glacial.

— Ne me faites pas regretter ma décision, _Marinette_.

Et il claqua la porte, laissant un silence glacial dans la pièce, laissant un vide et une tension palpable. Marinette fit mine de s'intéresser à l'enveloppe que lui avait donné Gabriel, mais ses mains tremblaient et son cœur battait la chamade. Elle sentit qu'Adrien s'asseyait à côté d'elle, la regardant faire. Elle sentit qu'il glissait doucement la café vers elle.

Son souffle dans son cou, son odeur épicée, sa présence rassurante.

— Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

Sa voix électrisa Marinette, qui resta un instant muette. Toujours concentrée sur sa lettre, elle réussit enfin à l'ouvrir, et sortit un feuille soigneusement pliée. Elle en lut quelques lignes, avant de répondre timidement à la question d'Adrien.

— Non non, ce n'est rien.

—

Rien ne semblait vouloir déranger le silence insoutenable qui régnait dans la pièce. Seuls des respirations calmes se faisaient entendre, et parfois, des bruissements de papiers, du froissements de tissus et des soupirs.

Il lui jeta un regard en coin, la regarda un instant travailler silencieusement, avant de lui même se remettre au travail. Il tapotait sur son clavier, se massant la nuque, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait vraiment. Ils ne se parlent plus, du moins, le moins possible. Seulement lorsqu'ils le doivent. Un simple bonjour le matin, un oui faible pour un café, et un au revoir sans conviction lorsqu'il est l'heure de partir.

Adrien soupira. Pourquoi leur relation avait-elle évolué comme ça ? S'il en croyait ce que Marinette avait révélé à Chat Noir l'autre soir, elle partageait les mêmes sentiments. Alors pourquoi, oui pourquoi, se murait t-elle ainsi derrière le silence et la froideur ? Devait-il lui parler ? A cause de ce stupide baiser ... Ne pouvaient-ils pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Les choses auraient été si simple ...

Un sentiment de honte l'envahit. Il pensa à ce qu'il avait fait, ces derniers soirs. Pour essayer d'oublier ses sentiments, il avait cherché la compagnie d'autres filles, sans arriver à penser à autre chose qu'à elle. S'il ne trouvait pas de fille pour partager son lit, il s'évadait sous la forme de Chat Noir, ne rentrant qu'au petit matin et dormant le reste de la journée.

Elle le hantait, de jour comme de nuit. Son sourire, son odeur, sa joie. Et ce sentiment, il n'était pas prêt de le retrouver. L'amertume envahit sa bouche, et il se sentit comme vide, traversé de millions d'épées accusatrices. Il avait l'étrange impression d'essayer d'attraper de l'eau, même si elle lui échappait sans cesse, glissant entre ses doigts.

 _Je ne suis pas prête._

Un frisson le parcourut, mais il ignora cette sensation. Il finit par la couvrir d'un regard protecteur. Même si elle avait besoin de temps, et qu'elle s'enfermait dans le silence, il la surveillait, il veillait sur elle. Il l'aimait, et il était prêt à attendre l'éternité pour que son amour lui revienne.

—

Un mois. Lorsque qu'ils regardaient le calendrier, ils se disaient qu'ils avaient le temps. Mais les jours passaient, et plus _la date_ se rapprochait. Elle se rapprochait, inévitablement, même si Marinette essayait désespéramment d'arrêter le temps. Elle se rapprochait, comme le chasseur se rapprochant de sa cible. Et c'est comme ça qu'elle se sentait. Piégée.

Un mois. L'appartement noyé de tissu, sa machine jamais au repos, la fatigue se lisant sous ses yeux, au travers de petites valises noirs. Elle soupira. Elle avait mal à la nuque. Elle mourait d'envie d'aller dormir. Mais elle continue, elle continue toujours. Elle est motivée, déterminée, et elle ne veut pas le décevoir.

Un mois. De son côté, il reste chez lui, pour la plupart du temps. Il surveille son alimentation, il perd cinq ou six kilos et affine sa silhouette. Il s'entraîne à poser, à marcher. Il déteste cela, mais il s'accroche. Il le fait pour elle, il veut qu'elle soit heureuse.

Un mois, cloîtré dans le silence et la peur, dans le stress et l'appréhension. Ils ne se sont toujours pas parler, du moins, ils essaient. Ils se rapprochent sans le vouloir, de ces quelques moments d'intimités, le regard se croisant, timide, un sourire léger au coin des lèvres. Alors qu'elle essaye de s'éloigner de lui, elle ne fait que l'attirer. Il est là, toujours là et il l'attend. Parfois, ils sont trop proches, et elle détourne la tête. Parfois, elle le touche sans le vouloir, et il frissonne.

Sans se parler, sans vraiment le vouloir, ils se rapprochent, ils s'aiment en silence, en secret. Et ils le savent, sans jamais se l'avouer.

Un mois. Ça parait long, mais ça passe bien trop vite. Une semaine avant le concours, elle donne un dernier coup de ciseau, elle coupe les derniers fils et elle pousse un long soupir.

Enfin. C'est le mot, oui. Enfin, elle a fini les deux tenues pour le concours. Elle compose avec empressement le numéro d'Adrien qu'elle connaît par cœur. Il décroche à la première sonnerie, comme s'il l'attendait.

— J'ai fini, s'exclame t-elle. J'ai tout fini !

Un cri de joie et de surprise lui répond.

— C'est super ! Si tu savais comme je suis heureux ! J'arrive !

Elle hésite un instant, mais finit par décider:

— Viens chez moi. Ce sera plus pratique pour les dernières retouches.

—

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, la sonnette retentit, et Marinette courut ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Cette fois-ci, elle ne s'était pas vraiment préparée. Les cheveux en pétards, un mini short et coton, et un débardeur trop grand lui suffisait. Adrien, lui, était comme à son habitude, bien coiffé, bien habillé, dans sa grâce et son charme habituel. Un instant, Marinette se sentit mal-à-l'aise, mais elle secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas de temps pour ces conneries. Elle laissa son ami entrer, avant de courir vers sa chambre et de revenir avec deux petits tas de vêtements.

Elle présenta le premier tas à son ami, en déclarant d'une voix enjouée :

— Voici la première tenue, il faut que tu ailles l'essayer. J'ai acheté les accessoires aussi, que tu porteras sur scène.

D'un œil expert, il examina les vêtements, notant quelques points à retoucher, avant d'aller dans la salle de bain et de se changer. Nerveuse, Marinette attendit dans le salon, se rongeant les ongles et le sang. A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas si elle stressait à cause des vêtements, ou à cause de lui en train de se changer dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle eut un rire nerveux, et elle tenta de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade.

Depuis la conversation avec Gabriel Agreste, elle s'était totalement dégonflée. Elle qui voulait parler avec Adrien, elle s'était au final enfermée dans le silence. Elle était devenu froide et distante, sans vraiment parvenir à effacer ses sentiments. Elle avait tenté de lui parler, mais les mots n'avaient jamais dépassé ses pensées, et restaient bloqué dans sa gorge. Avec amertume, elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Alya. En un mois, Adrien était sûrement passé à autre chose, il avait peut-être rencontré quelqu'un. Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas savoir, d'abord. Pourquoi se prenait-elle la tête avec ça ?

Un raclement de gorge la ramena sur Terre, et elle regarda Adrien qui sortait la salle de bain.

Son cœur s'arrêta. Avant de repartir, encore plus rapide qu'avant. Le rouge aux joues, un long silence s'installe. Plongé yeux dans les yeux, ils s'observèrent doucement, s'échangèrent un regard aimant, sans rien se dire. Il sourit, et elle lui rendit le sien, avant de se mordre la lèvre, baissant le regard, cramoisie.

— Wow ... Hum ... Ça te va très bien.

Il rigola, et elle ne tarda pas à rejoindre son rire.

— Merci ! C'est grâce à toi ! L'ensemble a beau être simple, il correspond parfaitement au thème demandé !

Elle rougit, tout en enroulant une de ses mèches dans ses cheveux.

— Ma tenue serait fade si ce n'était pas toi qui la portait.

Ses joues se colorent, mais elle lui sourit tout de même. Elle lui tendit la deuxième pile, et il s'éclipsa à nouveau dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il en ressortit, Marinette sentit à nouveau son cœur s'emballer. Alors qu'elle allait le complimenter, Adrien s'approcha d'elle et s'empare de ses mains, en murmurant rapidement.

— Tu es tellement talentueuse, Marinette ! Regarde moi ces tenues, elles sont tout simplement parfaites.

Elle pouffa de rire, et croisa ses doigts aux siens. Elle fuit son regard, mordant ses lèvres. Mais ses yeux s'aventurait dans la courbe de son torse qu'on apercevait en dessous de son chemisier. Elle se mordit à nouveau la lèvre, et tenta de détourner le regard.

Ils étaient proche, tellement proche. Elle releva la tête, et sans le vouloir, dévora ses lèvres du regard. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'approchaient, réduisant la distance entre leurs deux corps. Doucement, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, leurs souffles se mélangèrent.

Mais _Adrien_ recula, et murmura, le regard fuyant.

— Désolé, vraiment ... Je ne veux pas faire d'erreurs, Marinette.

 _Le réveil_. Elle détourna la tête, la déception se lisant dans ses yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle comprenait ce qu'avait ressenti Adrien lorsqu'elle l'avait jeté, un mois plus tôt. La déception, l'amertume. Une question trottant dans la tête.

 _Pourquoi ? Ne suis-je pas assez bien pour lui ?_

—

— C'est le grand jour, soupire t-il.

— ...

— Tu stresses, non ? N'essaye pas de le nier, je le vois sur ton visage.

Elle rit nerveusement, lissant machinalement un pli sur sa jupe.

— C'est ma première fois ... Et si je me loupe ? Et si je tombe au milieu du plateau, et m'étale sur les juges ? Et si je dis n'importe quoi ?

Il éclate de rire, ce qui a le don de calmer un peu l'angoisse de la jeune fille.

— Reste naturel, c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Elle hoche la tête, et lui offre un grand sourire. La porte s'ouvre soudainement, et une voix se fait entendre.

— Marinette Dupain-Cheng, c'est à vous.

Elle perd son sourire, et son poing se serre. Elle se lève, droite et stricte. Elle serre contre elle un petit paquet de feuilles et photos soigneusement rangées. Elle jette un dernier coup d'œil à Adrien, et marche maladroitement jusqu'à la salle. Lorsqu'elle disparaît derrière la porte, il pousse un long soupir. Une porte à l'opposé s'ouvre, et le mannequin est appelé à son tour.

— Adrien Agreste, je présume. Allez vous préparer, c'est bientôt à vous.

Il prend avec lui le sac de vêtements que Marinette lui a confectionné, et s'avance, d'une démarche gracieuse et élégante.

Les deux héros s'avancent en même temps, dans une salle différente le cœur à l'unisson. Le ventre serré, le cœur battant la chamade, ils marchent ensemble vers une épreuve qu'ils sont heureux de traverser ensemble.

Au loin, ils entendent les cris de la foule en folie. Ils entendent aussi la voix d'un présentateur qui s'écrie, enjoué :

— **Que le Concours International de Mode commence !**

* * *

 _Bon, je vous dit la vérité, je suis extrêmement déçue de ce chapitre. J'avais les idées, mais je savais juste pas comment les formuler. Au final, ce chapitre est mou et mal décrit, je suis désolée de vous pondre quelques chose d'aussi nul. Promis, je me rattraperai sur la suite. Je suis tellement déçue, si vous saviez xD C'est pas possible ;_;_

 _Ah aussi, je tenais juste à vous remercier de votre soutien, ça me fait immensément plaisir, et c'est grâce à vous que j'ai la motivation d'écrire la suite Vous êtes géniaux ! Un grand merci à vous ! ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

Hello tout le monde ! Juste pour prévenir que ce chapitre risque de spoiler un tout petit peu ce qui n'aurait pas vu les épisodes d'origine. Ne lisez pas, si vous ne les avez pas vu _( et courrez les voir, omg, ils sont sortis en français ! )_ Bref. **Ne lisez pas, si vous n'avez pas vu les épisodes d'origine.** Sur ce, bonne lecture

* * *

 _Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac. Tic. Tac._ Marinette écoutait nerveusement le cliquetis incessant de l'horloge, tentant désespérément de calmer son cœur qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. La pièce était calme, baignée par une douce et légère obscurité. Quelques personnes se tenaient droitement dans la salle, mais le silence régnait. Personne ne parlait, personne ne se mêlait aux autres. Seule la respiration saccadée de Mariette troublait quelquefois le silence indolore. Elle jetait parfois des regards angoissés vers la porte devant elle, avant de retourner à ses pensées, tournant en rond au milieu de la salle fermée, comme une lionne en cage.

Lassée, elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil de cuir rouge, et s'assurant que personne ne puisse ni la voir ni l'entendre, elle ouvrit son sac pour en laisser sortit une petite créature rouge.

— Alors, tout s'est bien passé ? chuchota doucement Tikki, grignotant un biscuit qu'elle avait ' _'trouvé''_ dans le sac de la styliste.

Marinette caressa doucement la tête de son amie, lui offrant un grand sourire.

— Oui ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Au début, j'ai bien cru que j'allais dire n'importe quoi. Mais les jurys étaient tous gentils, ils ont simplement posé des questions, et évalué mes vêtements.

— Tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible, pouffa Tikki.

Marinette enroula une de ses mèches autour de son doigt, jetant un énième regard vers la porte.

— Et tu sais qui était une des juges ? _Chloé Bourgeois_. Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle m'ait reconnue. Elle a simplement fait la gueule quand elle a vu que j'étais la binôme d'Adrien.

Marinette étouffa un petit rire en repensant à la tête de Chloé. Au final, son entretien avec les jurys du concours de mode ne s'était pas trop mal passé. Elle qui avait stressé, à tel point qu'elle n'en avait plus dormi, il n'y avait – au final – pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Mais il ne fallait pas se relâcher. Le concours était loin d'être fini, et Marinette comptait bien tout donner pour que ce festival soit une réussite _complète_.

— Je me demande si Adrien va bien, murmura-t-elle, à mi-voix.

Alors que Tikki allait répondre, la porte s'ouvrit soudainement. Prise de court, Marinette attrapa la coccinelle qui voletait autour d'elle, avant le la fourrer au fond de son sac, malgré le cri de protestation que poussa la créature. Le rouge aux joues, un air hagard sur le visage, elle se retourna, et fixa stoïquement les quelques personnes qui entraient à leur tour dans la salle.

— Ah, je vois que vous êtes tous rassemblés. C'est parfait, murmura l'un des nouvels arrivants.

Marinette tourna la tête, et échangea des regards interloqués avec quelques personnes autour d'elle.

— La direction du concours s'est arrangée pour vous trouver des places V.I.P pour le défilé. Premier rang, derrière les jurys, et bien sûr, en face de l'estrade. Après tout, ce sont vos mannequins qui défilent, vous ne devez pas rater cela.

Marinette retint un cri de joie. Elle allait voir Adrien défiler ! Un sourire béat s'imprima sur son visage, et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Mais malgré tout, elle se sentait nerveuse. Peut-être qu'Adrien aussi était mal-à-l'aise, voir même apeuré de défiler avec les vêtements qu'elle lui avait fait ? Et si entre temps, il s'était trouvé quelqu'un d'autre qui lui avait fait des vêtements de meilleurs qualités.

Elle secoua la tête. Non, elle ne devait pas faiblir dans un moment comme celui-là ! Adrien comptait sur elle, elle devait être forte. Et puis, Adrien ne lui ferait jamais ça ... non ?

Pour se reprendre, elle se frappa les joues, secouant la tête, en murmurant pour elle-même :

— Reprend toi, Marinette !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle, et elle baissa les yeux. La honte. Son ventre se tordit, et son cœur se mit à battre rapidement. Se mordant la lèvre, elle rosit de gêne, et maugréant :

— Le ... défilé commence à quel heure ?

—

Nerveuse, elle croisait et décroisait ses jambes, sans arriver à se calmer. Enroulant une mèche de cheveux bleutés sur son doigt, et se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle scrutait avec intensité le podium illuminé par des centaines de projecteurs. Poussant un grand soupir, elle se retourna pour observer les foules derrière elle. Son ventre se serra, et elle en oublia presque de respirer un instant.

— Bon sang. Il y a tellement de gens ... Je sais pas comment fait Adrien, soupira t-elle.

Soudain, les lumières s'éteignirent, et Marinette s'assit droitement, tendue et anxieuse. Elle entrouvrit son sac, laissant Tikki regarder avec elle, avant de porter sur l'estrade un regard attentif. Un présentateur arriva, mais Marinette n'avait que faire de son discours à la noix. Elle, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était voir Adrien.

Dès que le présentateur eut fini son discourt, une musique entraînante commença, et Marinette en battit peu à peu le rythme avec son pied, un sourire conquis sur le visage.

Amusée, elle observait les différents vêtements, regorgeant tous de couleurs et d'arrangements différents. Parfois, elle notait des détails qui pourrait lui servir pour le futur. Elle remplissait ses yeux le plus possible, tournant sans cesse la tête pour être sûre d'enregistrer tous les détails.

Puis soudain, _il_ entra. Immédiatement, le regard de Marinette fut capté par lui, et elle ne le quitta pas des yeux. Le temps semblait figé autour de lui, il accaparait toute l'attention. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui, le souffle coupé, le cœur en ébullition.

Pas un sourire, pas un regard chaleureux. Il marchait droitement, regardant droit devant lui. Il semblait froid, mais il avait le pouvoir de réchauffer les cœurs et esprits. Ce n'était pas seulement la tenue, c'était tout. Lui, juste lui, et ses cheveux relevés en arrière, son visage neutre mais diablement attirant, sa démarche féline, la lueur qui se dégageait de ses yeux.

Et Marinette comprit, oui, _elle comprit_ pourquoi elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

—

— Est-ce que j'étais bien ? Demanda Adrien à Plagg dès qu'il regagna le vestiaire après avoir défilé dans ses deux tenues.

— Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, c'est bien la première fois que tu me demandes comment tu as été à un _défilé_ , Adrien. Si tu veux savoir ce qu'en a pensé Marinette, pourquoi ne pas le lui demander directement, suggéra le kwami en secouant la tête.

Adrien se gratta la tête, tandis que ses joues prenaient une petite couleur rosée. Il rigola légèrement, faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

— Décidément, soupira la créature noire, je ne vous comprends pas. Vous étiez à deux doigts de vous embrasser l'autre soir. Pourquoi l'as tu repoussée ? Vous vous courrez après, sans jamais oser vous avouer vos sentiments. Et ce, depuis le collègue !

Adrien poussa un grand soupir. A vrai dire, lui même n'avait pas de réponse à la question que Plagg lui avait posé. Il était un peu perdu dans cet amas nuageux de sentiments, de désirs et d'impuissance. Il aimait Marinette, il en était sûr. Mais depuis, Ladybug était revenue, et elle semblait d'autant plus attirante. Ses sentiments étaient mis à l'épreuve, et son cœur qu'il croyait protégé par une solide armure, se fissurait, laissant apparaître maintes faiblesses.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, quelqu'un toqua doucement à sa porte.

— A-.. Adrien ? C'est Marinette ! Je peux entrer ?

Sa voix lui réchauffa le cœur. Mais une boule de nervosité se forma dans son ventre. Il adressa un regard prudent à Plagg, qui alla se cacher dans le sac du mannequin, sans un bruit.

— Tu peux entrer.

Marinette poussa la porte, et Adrien l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux. Elle prit soin de fermer la porte derrière elle, avant de prendre un petit air réjoui, et terriblement adorable.

— Tu étais p-a-r-f-a-i-t ! J'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi parfait de toute ma vie, si tu savais ! Je suis toute excitée !

Adrien éclata de rire, et tapota la tête de son amie qui sautillait devant lui. Il la couvrit d'un regard aimant, son regard ne pouvait se détacher d'elle. Au début d'un moment, elle finit par remarquer son regard, et rougissant, elle bégaya légèrement :

— Pour-... quoi tu me regardes com-... me ça ? Ça me stresse !

Elle secoua la tête, ses joues rouges, tout en enroulant une de ses mèches autour de son doigt. Adrien nota avec amusement qu'elle faisait toujours cela lorsqu'elle était gênée ou anxieuse.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, et prit sa main, croisant ses doigts aux siens. Lui faisant un petit sourire craquant, il s'empara de son regard, la captivant, la séduisant.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui poser une question, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, le coupant – en encore une fois, pour son plus grand malheur – et ils se séparèrent rapidement, gênés.

— Adriiiiiichou ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! hurla une voix hystérique.

Chloé Bourgeois, dans toute sa splendeur, débarqua dans la pièce, poussant sans ménagement Marinette pour étreindre Adrien. Elle le serra de toute ses forces, volant même un baiser au mannequin.

Le ventre de Marinette se tordit, et un étrange goût d'amertume remonta dans sa bouche. Elle serra le poing, et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de coller une droite à Chloé.

— Tu es toujours aussi canon, c'est fou ça ! Et sur la scène, mon dieu, tu étais renversant !

Marinette s'était retournée, dégoûtée, et elle s'était emparée d'un verre d'eau, qu'elle but lentement, comme pour essayer de se calmer. Elle se retourna, abordant un air las, et lâchant un soupir sonore. Chloé lui adressa un regard méchant, avant de se concentrer sur Adrien.

— Bon, les vêtements, c'était un peu moche, hein. J'aurais pu faire mille fois mieux. Heureusement, ton charme suffit, et j'en suis encore toute émoustillée.

— Je te remercie Chloé. Par contre, je ne te permet pas de critiquer les créations de _Marinette_. Elles sont parfaites ! Et tu ne sais même pas te servir d'une aiguille et d'un fil, comment voudrais tu faire mieux ?

Chloé fit une mine boudeuse, et fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Se tournant vers Marinette, elle fit un sourire tordu, son regard reflétant toute la haine qu'elle portait à la créatrice.

— Ohhh Marinette, je ne t'avais pas reconnue. Et pour cause, ma pauvre fille, tes cheveux. Tu les as coupés pour ressembler à Ladybug ? Ridicule, tu es complètement ridicule.

Un long silence s'installa, pendant lequel Chloé eut un sourire hautain, et Adrien regarda longuement Marinette. Celle-ci posa brutalement son verre sur la table, qui se brisa minablement, coupant la main de la styliste, le sang se mélangeant à l'eau limpide. Furieuse, et déroutée, elle leur tourna le dos, sans même prendre la peine de leur adresser la parole. Lorsqu'elle claqua la porte derrière elle, elle se mit à courir le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait.

Chloé l'avait énervée, elle avait été trop loin. Certes, elle avait toujours critiqué Marinette, depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, mais la styliste en avait marre. Elle n'était plus cette pauvre fille qui se laissait toujours faire, comme au collège. Non, elle était bien plus forte. Beaucoup plus forte.

Et surtout, elle en avait marre de se faire humilier devant Adrien. Elle ne pouvait supporter le fait d'être rabaissée devant celui qu'aimait. Les larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'elle ne puisse vraiment les arrêter. Au croisement d'un couloir, elle s'arrêta pour les essuyer. De toute façon, personne n'essayerait de la rattraper.

Et puis, des pas, une respiration saccadée. Elle se retourna, avec un semi-espoir, d'autres larmes coulant sur ses joues.

— Marinette ! Bon sang, Marinette ! Tu cours vite, bredouilla Adrien, reprenant sa respiration.

La styliste, poing fermée, lui tourna le dos, légèrement irritée.

— Pourquoi n'es tu pas avec _Chloé_? Tu devrais plutôt travailler avec elle, elle est tellement plus _intéressante_ que moi.

Il poussa un soupir, et se gratta nerveusement la tête. Un peu gêné, il saisit les épaules de Marinette pour la retourner vers lui. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, et un fin sourire aimant se forma sur ses lèvres.

— Écoute, Marinette. Tu sais comment est Chloé, tu ne devrais pas l'écouter.

Il lui fit un grand sourire, et s'approcha de la jeune fille.

— Tu es très talentueuse, et je peux te l'assurer, que tes créations sont de loin les meilleurs.

Tendrement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

— Et pour tes cheveux, Chloé est juste jalouse parce que les tiens sont beaux et naturels. N'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit, vraiment. Tu es la fille la plus incroyable que je connaisse.

Il la couvrit d'un regard aimant, tout en lui souriant tendrement. Elle lui rendit tendrement son sourire, s'approchant de plus en plus de lui, de ses lèvres, de son corps tout entier. Hypnotisée par son regard émeraude, attirée par sa chaleur et son odeur, Marinette ne pouvait plus résister.

Elle ferma les yeux, envoûtée, tandis que les lèvres d'Adrien caressaient doucement les siennes.

 _Clic clic clic._

Ils se séparent à regret, et avec horreur, Marinette remarqua qu'ils étaient entourés de journalistes, qui ne s'étaient pas privés de photographier leur petit moment intime. Immédiatement, les journalistes se ruèrent sur Marinette, l'assommant de questions.

— Est-ce que vous êtes la petite amie d'Adrien ?

— Comment vous appelez-vous ?

— Depuis quand votre relation a t-elle commencé ?

— Comment vous êtes-vous rencontré ?

— Est-ce que votre relation est officiel ?

Paniquée, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, ni où se mettre. Elle tenta légèrement de s'écarter, mais les journalistes tenaient bon. Les yeux écarquillés, elle semblait se noyer dans cet amas de questions et de gens. Les mots ne semblaient pas vouloir sortir de sa bouche, elle restait désespéramment muette face à la situation.

Mais soudain, une main la tira en arrière, la libérant de l'étau des journalistes. Sans lâcher sa main, Adrien l'entraîna à sa suite, en éclatant de rire. D'abord hésitante, elle courut à son tour, éclatant elle aussi, d'un rire franc et amusé.

—

— Je crois qu'on les a semés, murmura Adrien, après s'être caché dans une salle vide.

Marinette reprenait péniblement son souffle, la tête en arrière.

— Bon sang, mais qu'est ce que c'était, ces gens ?

Adrien éclata de rire, amusé devant tant de naïveté.

— Des paparazzis, rigole Adrien. Et je t'annonce que tu auras probablement l'honneur de te retrouver en première page de magazine, avec comme titre « L'amante secrète d'Adrien Agreste » ou quelque chose du genre.

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel, et finit par s'asseoir contre le mur froid. Elle soupira un bon coup, et une fois remise de ses émotions, elle demande simplement :

— Comment t'es tu débarrassé de Chloé ? Cette fille est une vraie sangsue.

Il haussa les épaules, et mit les mains dans ses poches.

— Je lui ai simplement dit que j'étais attendu pour un rendez-vous galant, et que j'allais être en retard. Elle a piqué une crise, et elle est partie.

Marinette perdit son sourire, et la déception l'envahit. Elle avait eu raison, Adrien était probablement passé à autre chose. Et pour le baiser furtif d'avant, c'était probablement une erreur. Elle se mordit la lèvre, sentant les larmes qui tentait dangereusement de couler. Avec une touche d'ironie, elle s'imagina Chloé qui, elle aussi, devait être déçue. Pour une fois que Marinette et Chloé avec quelque chose en commun ...

Adrien, qui avait son sourire s'effacer, s'agenouilla vers elle, et releva son visage de ses doigts délicats. Il lui fit un irrésistible sourire, tout en susurrant :

— Plutôt restaurant chic, ou restaurant classique ?

— Q-.. Quoi ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

— C'est toi mon rendez-vous galant.

—

Le ventre noué, les mains tremblantes, elle fixait sans vraiment la regarder la carte des plats, qui semblait un peu trop grande à son goût. Au final, le couple avait opté pour un restaurant classique, où ils étaient sûrs d'être tranquille. Ils avaient filé depuis la salle où s'était déroulé le défilé, sans un arrêt dans leur appartement respectif, et Marinette se sentait affreusement négligée, pour son _premier_ rencard avec Adrien. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas penser la même chose, tant son regard aimant était doux et tendre.

Elle rougit, cachant ses joues écarlates avec sa carte un peu trop grande. Adrien pouffa doucement de rire, et Marinette finit par rire à son tour.

— Tu es adorable quand tu rigoles, murmura-t-il soudainement. En fait non, tu es tout le temps adorable.

Elle devint cramoisi, et bredouilla une réponse vague. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et la contempla, comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'eux, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, et que chaque seconde était un nouveau départ, un nouvel espoir.

Un raclement de gorge les tira de leur échange de regard. Gênés, ils baissèrent la tête.

— Vous avez choisi ? demanda le serveur, apparemment irrité.

Adrien jeta un coup d'œil à Marinette, et hocha la tête. Il commanda son plat, et Marinette commanda le sien.

Le repas se passa sans encombre. Le couple parlait de tout et de rien, de pluie et de beau temps. Puis parfois, il y avait de longs silences, des regards qui ne mentaient pas, des rires gênés. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre, ils communiquaient par le regard, par les sentiments.

—

Marinette reposa délicatement sa fourchette, pleine de chocolat, et poussa un long soupir plaisant.

— C'était délicieux ! Tu devrais m'emmener plus souvent au restaurant, pouffa t-elle.

Il éclata de rire, finissant à son tour sa propre part de _fondant au chocolat_.

— Ne serait-ce pas une invitation, par hasard ? Renchérit-il.

— A toi de me le dire, sourit-elle.

Il lui offrit ce même sourire irrésistible, et se mordit la lèvre, ses joues rosissant quelques peu.

— Désires-tu revenir dîner avec moi, un de ces soirs ? Susurra-t-il.

Se prêtant au jeu, elle répondit tendrement.

— Avec plaisir.

Alors, doucement, Adrien se leva, et il s'empara des lèvres de Marinette pour un baiser maladroit, fougueux mais affectueux, auquel la styliste répondit avec amour et délicatesse.

—

— Tu te souviens notre première rencontre, murmura t-elle soudainement, alors qu'ils marchaient main dans la main jusqu'à l'appartement de Marinette.

— Laquelle, rigola-t-il. Le chewing-gum sur ta chaise, ou le parapluie ?

Elle lui fit un regard courroucé, et il en déduisit que le coup de chewing-gum était encore un sujet trop sensible à aborder. Pour se rattraper, il murmura rapidement :

— Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. C'était quelques jours après la découverte de mon mi-...

Il se racla la gorge, s'empêchant de continuer. Elle s'arrêta net, et le regarda fixement.

— Quoi ?

Gêné, il essaya de se rattraper comme il le pouvait.

— Quelques jours après la découverte de mon ... miroir, mon nouveau miroir !

Elle ne semblait pas bien convaincue, et il l'embrassa pour lui éviter de poser toutes questions. Comme ils arrivaient devant l'immeuble de Marinette, il lui tint galamment la porte, et l'accompagna jusque sur le perron de son appartement.

Ensuite, il la prit doucement dans ses bras, et l'embrassa tendrement. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir, il n'en avait pas envie. Baisers après baisers, le départ se rapprochait, et le cœur d'Adrien se serrait.

Marinette se mordit la lèvre, et doucement, elle murmura :

— Je t'invite pour un dernier verre ?

Sans se faire prier, il hocha la tête, et la suivit à l'intérieur. Une fois la porte refermé derrière eux, il fondit sur ses lèvres, cette fois-ci pour un baiser plus passionné, plus impétueux. Ils bougeait avidement leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres, caressant doucement la langue de l'autre, goûtant cette nouvelle saveur, ce nouveau désir.

Une main dans les cheveux, un autre sous le t-shirt, des baisers qui se perdaient dans le cou, et ce désir, cet immanquable et cruel désir. Ils s'aimaient, sans se l'avouer vraiment. Seuls l'intensité de leurs regards, et la chaleur de leurs corps pouvaient en témoigner. Les mots ne suffisaient pas, les mots ne servaient à rien. Car aimer, c'était avant tout savoir dire je t'aime _sans parler_.

* * *

 _Alors, ça vous a plu ? J'ai enfin décidé de laisser nos deux tourteaux ensemble, après 5 chapitres à se tourner autour. xD Encore une fois, une chapitre très mou, sans vraiment d'action, plutôt beaucoup de romance et de l'avancement dans la relation Adrienette ! Désolée ;3;_

 _Promis, prochain chapitre, vous aurez du fight, pleins de fight !_

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai des épisodes à rerereregarder pour la centième fois Dont la scène du parapluie, qui m'a littéralement fait pleurer ;3; ( j'ai d'ailleurs écouter uniquement l'ost de cette scène pour ce chapitre, comme quoi ... ) Merci d'être encore là, en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu_


	7. Chapter 7

La tête posée contre son torse puissant, Marinette écoutait subtilement les battements du cœur de son amant. Du bout des doigts, elle caressait tendrement son corps délicatement sculpté, tout en observant son paisible et candide visage endormi.

 _Adrien_. Ce simple nom avait le pouvoir de faire valser son cœur, ce simple nom avait le pouvoir toute chose. Trois syllabes, qui résonnaient doucement à l'oreille, comme la promesse d'un lendemain, comme la promesse d'un espoir.

 _Adrien._ Elle reprit ses cajoleries, essayant de se faire plus douce, plus apaisante. Lorsqu'elle le sentit bouger, elle cessa toutes caresses, gênée, comme si on venait de la prendre la main dans le sac. Le rouge lui montant au rouge, elle murmura lentement :

— Excuse-moi, je t'ai réveillé …

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, mais la couvrit tout de même d'un regard tendre. Cherchant à tâtons sa main sous les draps, il l'attrapa et finit par déposer un doux baiser au creux de son cou, y laissant par la même occasion une marque rougeâtre.

— Il faudra te faire pardonner pour m'avoir réveillé, souffla-t-il, pleins de sous-entendus.

Elle éclata de rire, avant de lui donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Puis, ne résistant pas à la tentation, elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, échangeant avec lui un baiser léger, qui eut le mérite de le réveiller correctement. Malheureusement, elle se leva assez rapidement, quittant à regret leur cocon d'amour.

Elle enfila une petite culotte propre, et ramassa le t-shirt d'Adrien – qu'elle avait négligemment jeté la veille – pour le passer sur ses épaules. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard du blond qui ne l'avait pas quitté pendant qu'elle se rhabillait, elle lui tira la langue, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur amusé.

— Café ? demanda-t-elle, en arrivant sur le seuil de la porte.

— J'arrive, répondit-il avec un sourire éclatant, laisse-moi juste enfiler quelque chose.

Le visage de Marinette vira au rouge, et elle referma la porte derrière elle, sans rien ajouter de plus qu'un regard envieux.

—

Adrien se frotta la nuque, décidant de rester encore quelques minutes au lit. Se tournant de l'autre côté, il enfuit son visage là où la créatrice avait dormi quelques heures auparavant. Il pouvait même encore sentir l'odeur sucrée de Marinette, qui lui tournait la tête, lui procurant un agréable sentiment de bien-être.

Plagg sortit soudainement de sa cachette dans la commande, un futile sourire taquin imprimé sur ses petites lèvres.

— " Laisse-moi juste enfiler quelque chose ", imita-il, en retenant un fou rire.

Adrien lui jeta un oreiller dessus, son visage devenant écarlate.

— Plagg ! J'avais complètement oublié que tu étais là, souffla le mannequin, à moitié-gêné, à moitié hilare.

Le kwami esquiva agilement le coussin, et vint voleter près du visage d'Adrien.

— Je commence à avoir l'habitude avec toi, soupira Plagg. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi, vous les humains, vous vous prêtez à ce genre … d'activités.

— C'est une preuve d'amour, si tu veux ...

Adrien lui tourna le dos, perdant son sourire et sentant la culpabilité l'envahir. Il secoua tout de même la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Ce n'était pas toujours de l'amour, parfois il le faisait pour oublier, pour se relaxer. C'était intimement différent. Et puis, ce n'était pas parce que ces nuits avait quelques fois été passées en compagnie d'une ou plusieurs filles qu'Adrien devait _forcément_ se sentir coupable.

Malgré tout, il se promit de ne jamais rien dévoiler à Marinette au sujet de ces quelques nuits de sa vie, que le regret et la culpabilité semblait vouloir l'empêcher d'oublier.

—

— Ça te dérange si je met la musique pendant le petit-déjeuner, demanda t-elle, alors qu'elle coupait des tranches de pain, et qu'il installait les couverts.

Il rigola, et répondit par l'affirmative, sur quoi elle sortit une petite radio miteuse du placard, la branchant et tapotant dessus, tentant vainement de capter une onde.

— Ce truc marche encore ? ricana Adrien

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, pouffant de rire.

— Bien sur ! On ne vit pas tous dans un palace luxueux, tu sais, dit elle sur un ton libertin et attachant.

Il haussa les sourcils, et contourna la table pour s'approcher d'elle, dans son dos, glissant doucement ses mains sur son ventre.

— Et bien, tu n'as qu'à venir habiter chez moi, dit-il, un léger sourire en coin.

Pendant un instant, elle arrêta de trifouiller la radio pour réfléchir. Pendant un instant, Marinette ne sut pas si elle devait se rire ou paniquer ?

Rire ou paniquer ? Il n'y avait pas de quoi rire, encore moins de paniquer.. Au final, elle opta pour la deuxième solution.

— Mais ... Euh ... Je ne suis pas prête ! Et p-... uis, ton père s'y opposerait sans doute. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il approuve ... notre relation, conclut-elle.

Il éclata de rire, et lui caressa doucement l'épaule, et posant au passage un petit baiser, essayant de la détendre.

— Je te taquinais, _princesse_.

Il y eut un silence des plus gênants, où Marinette se retourna pour regarder Adrien d'un œil critique. Elle se mordit la lèvre, puis tout à coup, _comme si elle s'était rendue compte_ _de quelque_ _chose,_ son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire ravi.

Elle se retourna, et entreprit de continuer sa réparation sur la radio. Lorsque celle-ci crachota les premiers sons, Marinette s'avoua vainqueur, et elle déclara simplement, à l'encontre du mannequin qui lui caressait doucement le dos.

— Tu t'oublies, _chaton_.

Une petite mélodie commença, d'un style assez ancien, datant sans doute des années 80.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Pour couper court toute discussion, il s'empara de ses lèvres, l'embrassant doucement, mais cupidement.

—

Marinette chantonnait doucement la musique qui émanait de la radio, parfois, elle se dandinait sous les yeux d'un Adrien amusé. Tartinant une énième tranche de pain, elle se mit à la croquer voracement, quand la musique se coupa soudainement, laissant place à un flash spécial.

 _« Nous nous trouvons actuellement sous la tour Eiffel, là ou un super-vilain vient tout juste de frapper ! Il semblerait que ni Ladybug, ni Chat Noir ne soit encore présent ! Nous espérons avoir rapidement de leurs nouvelles ! Restez à l'écoute pour de nouvelles informations. »_

Puis la musique reprit, comme si rien ne l'avait interrompue. La styliste lâcha sa tartine, qui retomba du côté de la confiture. Son ventre se serra, et elle se leva immédiatement. Sans adresser de regard à Adrien, elle se leva, et marmonna rapidement :

— Je vais me doucher.

Il hocha la tête, l'air grave, et déclara :

— Je ... euuh ... vais ranger la table hahaha. Bonne douche !

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Marinette courut jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Verrouillant la salle d'eau, elle s'assura que personne ne pouvait les voir, et elle sortit Tikki de sa poche.

— Il faut toujours que le Papillon rompe les meilleurs moments, pouffa le kwami en faisant un clin d'œil à la styliste.

Celle ci esquissa un sourire gêné, avant d'allumer la douche, pour éviter les soupçons, et de déclarer :

— _Tikki, transforme moi !_

—

Ladybug fendait le ciel, comme s'il lui appartenait, comme si elle est était seule dans le monde. Elle atterrit souplement sur la toiture d'un immeuble, et relança immédiatement son yo-yo magique dans les airs pour se propulser encore plus haut, encore plus loin.

Si elle n'était pas autant pressée, elle se serait probablement arrêtée pour observer Paris qui se réveillait doucement. Le soleil levant offrait une lueur favorable, et depuis les toits de Paris, l'héroïne avait une vue imprenable sur la Tour Eiffel.

La Tour Eiffel, justement. C'était là-bas qu'elle se rendait. Parfois, sous l'apparence de Marinette, elle se plaisait à aller s'y balader. Elle s'y asseyait, parfois elle dessinait, s'inspirant des gens et du temps pour créer des vêtements farfelus.

Pourtant, pour une fois, elle n'avait pas hâte d'y être. Elle ne voulait pas voir le carnage qu'il semblait avoir eu lieu là-bas. Et surtout, elle ne voulait pas devoir s'enfuir à nouveau, cacher son identité et mentir encore et encore. La déception l'envahit un peu, lorsqu'elle pensa à Adrien qui l'attendait chez elle, alors qu'elle s'était faite la malle en laissant l'eau de sa douche couler, lui faisant croire qu'elle prenait paisiblement une douche.

Elle soupira. C'était le boulot de super-héros, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Ce ne fut pas difficile de trouver où l'akumatisé était passé. Derrière lui, il avait semé la misère et la destruction, et Ladybug fut prise de nausées lorsqu'elle vit des corps déchiquetés sur le trottoir. Chat Noir était déjà sur les lieux, et elle s'approcha discrètement de lui.

— Chat, dit elle en posant la main sur son épaule.

Il sursauta violemment, et sans que Ladybug ne voie quelque chose arriver, le matou la fit basculer, pressant le bâton contre sa gorge. Son expression dure se radoucit quand il reconnut la jeune fille, et la lâcha, s'excusant minablement.

Ladybug se frotta la gorge, et éclata de rire :

— Bien dormi, _Chat_?

Il redressa les oreilles, surpris. Peut-être s'attendait-il à se faire frapper, comme lors de leur dernière rencontre ? Mais Ladybug était particulièrement de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, et elle gardait ses forces pour tabasser leur ennemi.

— Comme un bébé, murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire en soin.

L'héroïne étouffa un rire, mais elle reprit son sérieux lorsqu'elle entendit un cri pas si loin que ça.

— Qu'est ce qu'on a ? souffla-t-elle.

— Une jeune femme munie de ciseaux géants qui s'amuse à découper les gens. C'est parfait, j'avais besoin de rafraîchir ma coupe de cheveux, rigola-t-il.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel, poussant un soupir las.

— Épargne moi tes blagues miteuses. Allons-y.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle s'élança vers la source du cri, dégainant son yo-yo magique, analysant rapidement la vitesse.

Chat Noir la rejoignit rapidement, et perdit son air déterminé lorsqu'il reconnut la prochaine victime de l'akumatisé.

— Chloé !

 _Pas elle,_ songea Ladybug avec rage. Mais elle lança tout de même son yo-yo, celui-ci s'enroulant autour de la taille de la jeune fille, et l'attirant vers eux, lui évitant ainsi une mort certaine. S'assurant que Chloé n'avait rien, elle la poussa sans ménagement, reportant son attention sur l'akumatisé qui s'avançait vers eux, faisant dangereusement claquer ses ciseaux.

C'était une fille, habillé assez sobrement, abordant un air de folie sur le visage. Sa robe noire, recouverte de dentelles et de mousseline contrastait avec ses cheveux aussi blanc que la neige. Ces yeux avaient virés au rouge sang, et ces lèvres avaient une étonnante couleur violine.

— Rendez Chloé Bourgeois à _Mousseline_ , hurla l'ennemie ! Mousseline ne le répétera pas deux fois !

Ladybug haussa un sourcil. L'ennemie parlait d'elle à la troisième personne ? C'était _dérangeant_.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser sa réflexion plus loin, car les ciseaux claquèrent à côté de son oreille, lui coupant une mèche, et ouvrant sa joue.

Avec vivacité, Ladybug sauta en arrière, et essuya le liquide poisseux de sa joue.

— Elle est rapide, ajouta-t-elle, à l'intention de Chat Noir.

Il hocha la tête, et d'un coup d'œil, s'assura que Chloé était en sûreté, avant de foncer attaquer '' Mousseline '', enchaînant des coups rapide et puissant.

La brune resta un instant à le regarder, bouche bée par tant de puissance et prestance. Puis, elle se souvint qu'elle ne devait pas rêvasser, ou sinon elle risquait d'y perdre la vie, ou pire – celle d'un citoyen.

Prenant avec dégoût Chloé dans ses bras, elle s'éloigna le plus vite possible, et le jeta presque sur un banc en lui hurlant presque dessus :

— Ne bouge pas d'ici, si je te vois à nouveau lors de la bataille, je t'en colle une !

— Comment oses-tu ?! Je suis la fi-...

— J'en ai rien à foutre.

Elle lança son yo-yo, sans lancer un regard de plus à Chloé, et retourna le plus rapidement possible là où elle avait laissé le chat quelques instants auparavant.

Cependant, la rue était vide à présent, et pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre. Faisant quelques pas, son pied cogna contre quelque chose de dur, qui roula dans un bruit métallique sur le sol. Elle baissa son regard, et remarqua avec horreur le bâton de son ami, couvert de sang. Elle espérait de tout cœur que ce ne soit pas le sien.

Elle le ramassa lentement, le ventre noué, avant de demander fébrilement :

— Chat Noir ?

Serrant à présent la barre de fer contre sa poitrine, elle se mit à marcher plus rapidement, tournant plusieurs fois sur elle-même, et scandant avec désespoir le nom de son ami. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre de la hauteur pour mieux le chercher, elle l'entendit. Du moins, elle entendit plutôt un râle, un faible cri.

— Ladybug ! Je suis ici !

Elle s'élança le plus rapidement possible dans la direction de la voix, dégainant le bâton du chat, prête à s'en servir si besoin.

Elle déboucha dans une rue ouverte, et vit immédiatement Chat Noir qui se battait, à mains nues avec Mousseline.

— Chat Noir ! Attrape ! Hurla-t-elle en lui lançant son bâton.

Il l'attrapa au vol et donna un puissant coup de barre dans le visage de Mousseline qui éjecta contre un mur.

— C'est trop facile, grimaça-t-il. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'utiliser mon Cat-aclysm.

— Je suis d'accord avec toi, quelque chose cloche. Tu te rappelles le _Perforateur_? Il était bien plus puissant que cette fille ...

Ladybug s'approcha doucement de Mousseline qui semblait inconsciente. Elle attrapa ces ciseaux géants, et les brisa contre le mur, libérant ainsi le petit papillon noir. Ouvrant son yo-yo en deux, elle murmura sa petite phrase habituel, avant de libérer l'akuma qui en ressortit purifié.

— Bye bye, petit Papillon ...

Cependant, cet akuma semblait différent ... Lorsqu'il sortit du yo-yo de Ladybug, blanc, pure et candide, comme l'étaient les autres à chaque fois, il devient immédiatement noir, avant de se consumer sous les yeux des deux héros, médusés.

Du papillon il ne restait que des cendres, et ils se retournèrent soudainement, lorsqu'ils entendirent un cri à glacer le sang.

Ils virent la jeune traumatisée, qui ne se souvenait même pas de s'être transformée, se consumait à son tour.

Les protecteurs de Paris bondirent vers elle, essayant vainement d'éteindre les flammes, sous les cris de souffrance de la jeune fille. Avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quelques chose, ne serait qu'appeler de l'aide, la jeune fille avait brûlée, et il ne restait d'elle qu'à tas d'os carbonisés.

— Que ... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Hurla Ladybug, retenant avec peine ses nausées, tant l'odeur de la chair brûlée était présente.

— Je ne sais pas, murmura le Chat, sous le choc.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, et la prit doucement pour la calmer. Mais elle le repoussa, prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

— Tout est ma faute. Je ... Je ...

— Mais non, ressaisis-toi ! Que pouvais-tu faire ? Tu ne pouvais rien faire, Ladybug !

— Je suis tellement impuissante ... Je ne suis même pas digne de protéger Paris.

Les larmes coulaient sans qu'elle n'essaye de les arrêter. L'odeur de chair lui monta à la tête, et se pencha pour vomir tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac.

— Ladybug, je ...

— Va t'en ! Dégage _putain_ , je ne te supporte plus ! Laisse-moi seule !

Peiné, il esquissa tout de même un mouvement vers elle, pour l'aider, ou la réconforter.

— Tu n'es pas en état de rentrer chez toi, laisse moi t'aider, dit-il en vain.

— Non ! Arrête de toujours vouloir m'aider ! Arrête de toujours vouloir me materner, je suis pas ta copine _bordel_.

Sa main tendue allait se poser sur son épaule, mais il se ravisa. Ses oreilles se baissèrent, et l'amertume envahit sa bouche. Sa bouche se tordit dans une grimace de dégoût.

— Très bien. _Si c'est ce que tu veux, je te laisse tranquille._

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il lui tourna le dos, serrant son poing si fort, qui s'était ouvert les paumes.

—

— Chat Blanc, je suis le Papillon. Tu l'aimes si fort, mais elle ne te remarque à peine. Il est temps de remédier à toute cette _mascarade_. Attends mes ordres, avant de m'amener le miraculous de Ladybug, et je vous rendrai heureux, pour toujours. Je te le promet.

— Bien, Papillon, murmura _Adrien_ d'une voix blanche.

—

Marinette se retransforma à la minute où elle passa la porte de son appartement. La main devant sa bouche, elle courut jusqu'à la salle de bain, pour vomir à nouveau ce qui restait dans son estomac. Tikki s'approcha doucement d'elle, la réconfortant, et séchant ses larmes.

— Marinette ... Ca va aller ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête, essayant sa bouche du coin de la main.

— Oui, ne t'en fait pas. Je vais aller prendre une douche et ...

Elle se stoppa net dans son mouvement, et serra le poing, méfiante.

— La douche, Tikki. Qui a éteint _la_ _douche_?

— Peut-être Adrien ?

Adrien ? Non, elle a verrouillé la porte depuis l'intérieur, et elle était partie en laissant la fenêtre ouverte. Cela voulait dire ... que quelqu'un avait dû passer par la fenêtre pour s'introduire chez elle.

— Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

Bien sûr, elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une réponse. Elle avait vu suffisamment de films d'horreurs pour savoir comment se dérouler les événements. Et le « tueur » répondait rarement à ses futures victimes.

Elle fit quelques pas dans l'appartement, allumant des lumières au hasard. Même s'il n'état à peine midi, l'appartement était étrangement sombre. Quelqu'un avait fermé les rideaux ? Ou bien simplement, est-ce qu'elle rêvait ? Était-ce la jeune fille qui avait brûlé qui la rendait comme ça ?

Rien que d'y repenser, elle sentit ses nausées reprendre, et elle mit la main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir à nouveau.

Pourtant, elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas _seule_. Comme Tikki était partie dans la cuisine pour se mettre quelque chose sous la dent, elle ne pouvait pas se transformer. Et elle ne sentait pas du tout en sécurité, elle aurait clairement préféré avoir la sensation du latex sur sa peau, cette sensation qui la rendait toute puissante.

Par mesure de précaution, elle empoigna le premier objet qui lui tombait sur la main : un livre. Piètre protection.

— Adrien, c'est toi ?

Une silhouette se découpait dans l'ombre, mais Marinette n'arrivait pas à distinguer son visage. Elle retint son souffle.

— Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, ou devrais-je vous appelez _Ladybug_ , non ? Ça tombe bien, je voulais vous parler à toutes les deux ... Que vous ne soyez qu'une m'arrange beaucoup.

La silhouette sortit de l'ombre, offrant un sourire sadique à la jeune française.

— Bonsoir ma chère petite coccinelle.

* * *

Vous vouliez de l'action ? En voilà ! Je suis pas trèèèès satisfaite, mais comme je suis JAMAIS satisfaite, ça change rien xD J'espère que le chapitre 7 vous plaira ! Avez vous une petite idée de qui se cache derrière le visiteur secret de Marinette ? 8)

J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Encore merci de me lire, et de me suivre jusqu'à là ! Je vous suis reconnaissante !

Bisous à bientôt !


	8. Chapter 8

**Attention, ce chapitre comporte beaucoup de scène de violence. Vous êtes prévenus. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Restant sur ses gardes, et brandissant son livre, comme si elle pouvait s'en servir comme arme, elle siffla, d'une voix menaçante :

— Comment êtes-vous rentré chez moi ?

Le _visiteur_ eut un rire amusé, et il s'avança vers elle, si proche qu'elle fit un pas en arrière, mal à l'aise.

— Voyons, _Marinette,_ tu avais laissé la fenêtre de ta salle de bain ouverte ... N'importe qui aurait pu rentrer chez toi.

Marinette serra les lèvres, sentant son ventre se tordre sous la tension. C'est vrai que l'idée de s'échapper par la grande fenêtre de la salle de bain n'était pas vraiment lumineuse. Si elle l'avait su, elle aurait cherché un autre moyen de se transformer sans être vue par Adri-... _Adrien_! Où était-il d'ailleurs ? Elle regarda précipitamment autour d'elle, confuse, sentant son cœur s'emballer. Il n'était nulle part ... Et si son _invité_ s'était chargé d'Adrien ? Elle sentit soudain la culpabilité l'envahir. Elle n'aurait jamais dû le laisser seul.

Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers lui, lui adressant le regard le plus noir qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle s'apprêtait à demander des nouvelles de son amant, mais l'expression de son hôte indésirable empêcha tous mots de sortir de sa gorge. Avec un petit sourire, il s'était encore rapproché, et avait saisit le visage de la couturière entre ses doigts, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

— Heureusement, personne de malsain n'est rentré chez toi, non ?

Avec une grimace de dégoût, elle dégagea son visage et esquiva son regard. Elle recula de quelques pas, tout en serrant son bouquin contre sa poitrine, comme si ces vulgaires feuilles allaient l'aider à chasser son visiteur.

— Ne me touchez pas, murmura-t-elle sèchement.

Il éclata d'un rire froid, qui glaça le sang de la jeune femme.

— Pourquoi tant de froideur, _milady_. J'ai un marché à faire avec toi.

Elle croisa les bras, méfiante, tandis qu'il sortait deux objets de sa poche. L'un d'eux était un de magazine où on voyait Marinette dans les bras d'Adrien, l'autre était une sorte de boule en verre, remplie d'une sorte de fumée opaque. Marinette se mordit la lèvre en regardant le magazine, essayant de lire en biais le titre écrit en gros sur la couverture.

— Tu vas gentiment me donner ton Miraculous, ricana-t-il.

Ce fut au tout de la créatrice d'éclater de rire, et dans un geste provoquant, elle mit les mains sur ses hanches, lui lançant un regard enflammé.

— Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Tu ne me manipuleras pas si facilement.

— Vraiment ? Je te laisse le bénéfice du doute, dans ce cas.

Son regard s'illumina, et d'un geste de main, il alluma sa boule de cristal, lui livrant une sorte de '' vision '' d'une personne que Marinette reconnut immédiatement.

— Chat Noir ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui ait arrivé ? Que lui as-tu fait ?!

Celui-ci était enfermé dans une cage, assis contre un mur de béton, ses yeux brillants tournés vers le vide. Il semblait différent, un peu perdu, comateux. Son costume, habituellement noir comme la nuit, était désormais d'une blanc candide, contrastant avec la noirceur qui semblait émaner de lui.

— Moi ? Mais je n'ai absolument rien fait, tout est de ta faute, _Ladybug_.

Les poings de Marinette se serrèrent, et ses dents grincèrent. Même si elle refusait de le croire, peut-être qu'il avait raison après tout. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait été odieuse avec lui, alors qu'il voulait juste lui venir en aide. Et par sa faute, il s'était fait akumatisé, devenant une vulgaire marionnette du Papillon.

— Rends moi Chat Noir !

 _Et Adrien par la même occasion_ , hurlait son cœur. Mais elle n'en dit pas plus, faisant mine d'ignorer le magazine qui attirait sans cesse son regard depuis tout à l'heure.

Son hôte lui fit un sourire sordide, et tendit sa main, son regard brillant d'une lueur meurtrière.

— Ton Miraculous.

D'abord abasourdie, elle secoua la tête, reculant encore d'un pas, se retrouvant acculée au mur. Se mettant dans une position de combat, elle aborda une mine hargneuse, prête à protéger son bijou – et surtout, _Tikki_ – au péril de sa propre vie.

Il se rapprocha encore d'un pas, mais au lieu de lui arracher ses boucles d'oreilles comme elle l'avait d'abord cru, il avança la boucle de cristal, pour qu'elle arrive à hauteur de ses yeux. Avec un sourire sadique, il serra son poing, et Marinette aperçut avec horreur Chat Noir qui se convulsait dans sa cellule, comme s'il se faisait étrangler, et que la vie quittait son frêle corps à tout instant.

— Arrête ! Hurla-t-elle, horrifiée.

D'un coup, il desserra son poing, et Chat Noir retomba sur le sol, reprenant avec peine sa respiration.

— Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, non ? Donne moi ton Miraculous, et je libérerai Chat Noir de mon emprise.

Il recula d'un pas, offrant à Marinette un sourire sadique, et éteignant sa boule de vision.

— Oh et, ajouta-t-il en avisant le magazine, je n'approuve pas ta relation avec Adrien. Mais si tu me donnes ton Miraculous, je suis prêt à t'accueillir _à bras ouvert_ dans ma famille.

Remettant son blouson blanc en place, il passa une main dans ses cheveux de la même couleur.

— Je te laisse jusqu'à demain pour faire ton choix. Ton Miraculous, ou la mort de ce stupide chat de gouttière. Et n'oublie pas Adrien, il sera ta ... récompense.

Fier de sa réponse, il éclata de rire, avant de marcher solennellement vers la porte, sortant en claquant violemment la porte.

Marinette resta un instant tétanisée, avachie contre le mur. Son cœur battait la chamade, et elle n'arrivait plus à penser correctement.

Puis soudain, comme si le courant se faisait nouveau, elle sursauta, et tremblante, se mit à crier :

— Tikki ? Tikki !

La petite créature sortit de sa cachette, apeurée, et se réfugia dans les bras de Marinette. Les yeux pleins de larmes, elle murmura, chancelante :

— C'était qui ? J'ai tout entendu, mais je ne l'ai pas vu! Oh Marinette, c'est affreux ...

D'un geste qui se voulait réconfortant, elle caressa doucement la tête de son amie, essayant de lui sourire malgré son trouble intérieur.

— C'était, elle souffla un bon coup, car elle avait encore du mal à y croire, _Gabriel Agreste_. Ou plutôt devrais-je l'appeler _le_ _Papillon_.

— — —

Clouée au lit à cause de ses maux de tête, Marinette pleurait en silence, le cœur déchiré.

— Qu'est ce que je dois faire, murmurait-elle inlassablement.

Elle se tournait vers la créature rouge qui la regardait péniblement.

— Je t'aime, Tikki.

Puis, elle se retournait pour regarder distraitement le plafond.

— Mais j'aime aussi Chat Noir.

Elle ferma les yeux, poussant un long soupir et posant les mains sur son vente.

— Et Adrien, continua-t-elle.

Les larmes se remirent à couler, et elle se pencha par dessus le lit pour vomir à nouveau le peu qu'elle avait réussi à avaler depuis le départ de Gabriel.

— Je ne sais plus quoi faire ... Pourquoi tout repose sur mes épaules ?

Ses épaules se secouaient de ses sanglots, et ses larmes s'écrasaient sur le lit, dans un _plic ploc_ macabre.

— Marinette, finit par murmurer Tikki, sacrifie moi si tu veux ! Tu en as assez fait pour moi, il est temps que je te sois red-...

— Non Tikki ! Jamais je ne te sacrifierais ! Tu es ma meilleure amie, te sacrifier serait comme m'amputer d'un membre. Et je ne pourrais jamais me résoudre à abandonner un ami !

Elle secoua la tête, prenant celle-ci entre ses mains.

— Tikki, murmura Marinette après un instant de réflexion, allons sauver Chat Noir.

— Mais ... Tu oublies le Papillon ! Et tu ne sais même pas où ils se cachent. Et puis regarde toi, tu n'es pas en état de te battre ! Marinette, ne fais pas ça !

Elle sourit, un sourire amer et nauséeux.

— Tikki, répéta-t-elle, assurée. _Transforme-moi._

— — —

Pour une fois, elle ne perdait pas de temps à admirer cette stupide ville constamment en activité. Elle ne prenait même pas le temps de faire des figures acrobatiques dans le ciel assombri. Elle courrait en ligne droite, sans se préoccuper d'autre chose que de sa destination finale.

Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle savait que les événements s'annonçaient durs. Mais elle s'en fichait, elle courait en plein dans le piège, sautant carrément à pieds joints dans la gueule du loup. Elle avait toujours été comme ça.

Au final, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'attendait. Elle allait sauver Chat Noir, sans sacrifier son Miraculous. Point. Le Papillon ne devait pas être si difficile à battre, non ? Et puis, si elle arrivait à délivrer Chat Noir, elle aurait un avantage sur lui. Le nombre.

Reconnaissant les traits familiers du bâtiment où elle soupçonnait le Papillon de se terrer, elle ressentit à nouveau les nausées remonter, et elle dut s'arrêter pour régurgiter sur le côté. Se relevant difficilement, elle s'essuya la bouche, et cracha par terre pour essayer d'effacer ce goût amer dans sa bouche.

Dire qu'elle avait travaillé dans le bâtiment de celui qui était en réalité son pire ennemi. Dire qu'il avait été son patron, qu'elle avait eu des réunions avec lui. Si proche, et à la fois si éloigné. Poussant sa réflexion plus loin, elle se demande comment Gabriel avait appris qu'elle était Ladybug.

Elle secoua la tête ! Elle n'avait pas de temps à penser à ces futilités. Plus le temps passait, et plus Chat Noir avait des chances de souffrir des mains du Papillon. Après tout, il ne s'était pas engagé à ne pas le torturer en attendant la décision de Marinette.

Elle se remit en chemin, décidant de marcher plus calmement pour reprendre doucement son souffle. Il ne fallait pas négliger sa condition physique plus qu'inappropriée, ainsi que ses vomissements continus, et ses forces qui menaçaient de l'abandonner à tout moment.

Tikki lui avait demandé pourquoi elle n'attendait pas le lendemain.

Marinette lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas le temps. Plus vite Chat Noir serait sauvé, mieux elle se sentirait. Elle ne supportait pas ce poids sur ces épaules, ni ce dilemme qui menaçait de lui exploser à la tête.

Et puis surtout, il fallait en finir. Une bonne fois pour toute.

— — —

Elle poussa les grande porte de l'établissement, sortant son yo-yo magique, prête à parer une attaque soudaine. Mais le hall d'entrée était désespérément vide, et elle souffla un bon coup pour remettre ses idées en place, rattachant son yo-yo autour de sa taille.

Elle fit quelques pas, et tournant une fois sur elle, tout en détaillant scrupuleusement les lieux. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où chercher pour trouver le Papillon, mais elle le sentait : il était présent, et sûrement plus proche que ce qu'elle imaginait.

Sentant son ventre se tordre violemment, elle se plia en deux, et mit la main devant sa bouche, fermant les yeux pour essayer d'empêcher tant bien que mal de nouveaux vomissements. Lorsque les tourments de son ventre se calmèrent, elle se relava doucement, soupirant un bon coup pour remettre ses idées en place.

— Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, murmura une voix susurrante.

Ladybug sursauta si fort qu'elle en perdit l'équilibre. Avec un hoquet de stupeur, elle reconnut Chat Noir, et son visage s'éclaira. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

— Chat Noir ! Je suis venue te sauver ! Dépêche toi, on doit partir d'ici.

D'une démarche assurée, le chat descendit les escaliers, en souriant doucement, tout en dégainant son bâton.

— Chat Noir, répéta-t-elle, sentant les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Je t'en supplie, rentrons ...

Soudainement, il éclata d'un petit rire, d'abord léger et enfantin, avant de partir dans les aigus, prenant un penchant plus sadique.

— _Qui es-tu ?_ Je ne te reconnais plus ...

Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres rosés, abordant un air dément.

— Qui est ce Chat Noir dont tu parles ? Je suis Chat Blanc ! Et toi, tu vas me donner ton Miraculous, petit insecte ~ !

Elle recula, les yeux écarquillés, mettant ses mains devant elle pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Les larmes menaçaient de couleur, et son ventre se tordait immanquablement, annonçant à nouveau des nausées interminables. Le chat s'amusa à tourner sa barre de fer autour de lui, brassant l'air, montrant sans aucun doute sa supériorité.

— Tu sais quoi, _milady_? Les coccinelles sont faites pour être écrasées.

Sur quoi, il bondit vers elle, abattant sans pitié son arme sur son ancienne camarade.

— — —

Elle esquivait, rien de plus. Parfois, elle parait les coups. Mais jamais, _jamais,_ elle ne rendait. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser encore plus qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait jusqu'à présent. Elle s'en voulait. Affreusement.

Ses joues étaient inondées de larmes cristallines, qui se mêlaient à son sang, retombant piètrement sur le sol. Sa main pressée conte son bras pour empêcher l'hémorragie, elle essayait de raisonner son ami, quelques fois en parlant d'eux, d'autres en tentant de l'approcher doucement.

Mais il semblait devenir plus fort, comme si la rage coulait dans son sang, lui donnant une puissance réellement démoniaque. Au contraire de Ladybug, qui elle, faiblissait à vue d'œil. Son costume était déjà en morceaux, laissant apparaître des bouts de chair en lambeaux, et des blessures pissant le sang.

— Je t'en supplie ! Cessons de nous battre, je ne veux pas te blesser !

Il éclata de rire, avant de lui faire un sourire dément qui glaça le sang de Ladybug.

— Pauvre _Buginette_. Tu ne sais donc pas à quel point il est facile de briser les pattes d'un insecte ? Susurra-t-il.

Il lui sauta dessus, et la tête de Marinette heurta la barre de fer de Chat Blanc.

Elle éjecta, et s'écrasa minablement contre le mur. Ce n'était pas seulement ces os qui se brisaient, son cœur aussi se démolissait, s'éparpillant en de milliers de morceaux irréparables. Elle se mit à tousser, et du liquide poisseux sortit de sa bouche, coulant sur son menton, se mêlant à ses larmes et à sa salive.

Elle ne voyait plus très bien, sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal, et elle avait une violente envie de vomir. Le sommeil et l'inconscience semblait l'appeler, cette doucereuse chaleur, où elle savait pertinemment que tout irait bien, qu'elle serait en sécurité. Une sorte de cocon où plus rien ne pouvait lui faire du mal, ou l'atteindre.

Elle sentait ses forces l'abandonner, mais sa présence l'empêchait de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Une sorte de corde s'enroula autour de sa taille, et elle ne comprit que plus tard qu'il s'agissait de la queue de Chat Blanc, qui l'a traînait sur le sol, probablement pour l'amener auprès du Papillon.

Là où le corps inerte de Ladybug avait été traîné, son sang semblait vouloir refaire la moquette. Elle perdait trop de sang, beaucoup trop de sang.

— Tu es faible, si faible, ricana-t-il.

Puisant dans ses dernières ressources, elle trouva tout de même la force de répliquer.

— Ta gueule, stupide Chat d'égout.

— — —

Elle luttait contre l'inconscience, le plus qu'elle le pouvait. Si elle s'évanouissait, c'était comme perdre pour elle. Le Papillon prendrait son Miraculous sans honorer ses promesses. Jamais il ne libérerait Chat Noir, et elle pouvait définitivement tirer un trait sur sa relation avec Adrien.

Du moins, si elle survivait. Car pour le moment, c'était sa tâche principale. Survivre.

Elle pensa avec regret à toutes les personnes qui lui manquerait si elle venait à passer l'arme à gauche. En premier lieu, ses parents qui avaient toujours été là pour elle, même si elle oubliait toujours de leur rendre visite ou de leur donner des nouvelles. Ensuite, Alya, celle qui était là depuis le début, celle qui connaissait le mieux Marinette. Sa confidente, sa meilleure amie. Son cœur se serra en pensant à eux.

Il y avait Adrien aussi. Si elle avait pensé que la nuit d'amour qu'ils avaient partagés serait la première et dernière, elle aurait profité pour s'ouvrir un peu plus sur ses sentiments, chose qu'aucun des deux n'avaient eut le temps de faire, tant la nuit avait été mouvementé.

Son cœur se serra à nouveau, et elle pinça les lèvres. Allait-elle se laisser mourir ainsi, sans rien faire pour essayer de se tirer d'affaires ? C'était lâche, immensément lâche, et dieu que Ladybug n'était pas _lâche_.

Sentant le courage lui redonnait un minimum de force, elle donna un coup de pied puissant à Chat Blanc, pour se libérer de son entrave. Surpris, il se retourna, souriant sadiquement lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était prête à en découdre.

Dégainant son bâton, il plongea son regard glacial dans le sien, avant de courir dans sa direction pour lui asséner d'autres coups. Pourtant, elle semblait s'être réveillée, et elle esquivait les coups avec plus d'agilité, malgré son corps qui criait souffrance.

Grinçant des dents, elle décida d'enrouler son yo-yo autour de ses jambes pour le faire trébucher. Malheureusement trop prévisible pour le chat, il en profita pour tirer sur la corde du yo-yo, l'attirant immanquablement vers lui, et se préparant à la frapper violemment. La barre de fer levé au dessus de sa tête, il l'abattit sur elle, mais elle réussit tout de même à parer le coup, malgré le bruit inquiétant qui émana de son poignet.

— Chat Blanc, écoute-moi, le résonna-t-elle. Le Papillon te manipule ! Tu ne dois pas écouter ces mensonges ... Tu es pourtant le premier à savoir de quoi il est capable.

— Je m'en contre fiche, rit-il. Il m'a promit qu'il m'offrirait un futur heureux avec toi, si je t'arrachais ton Miraculous !

Elle se stoppa net dans son mouvement, les yeux écarquillés. Le temps que l'information parvienne à son cerveau, il était déjà trop tard, et la barre du chat rencontra ses jambes, la faisant trébucher. Rampant sur le sol pour s'éloigner de lui le plus possible, elle hurla, par la force du désespoir :

— Pourquoi essayes-tu de me blesser si tu veux tant que ça être heureux avec moi ?

Il s'arrêta, et la regarda un instant, son expression se radoucit rapidement. Mais une voix coupa le silence, et le visage de Chat Blanc se durcit immédiatement.

— N'écoute pas cette petite menteuse, je t'avais prévenu qu'elle essayerait de t'embrouiller ! _Chat Blanc, apporte moi son Miraculous._

— Bien.

Gabriel Agreste, sous les traits du Papillon, qui venait à peine de débarquer dans la pièce, fit un sourire dément, adressant un petit signe narquois à Ladybug, qui le regardait, terrorisée.

— Tu as promis que tu me rendrais Chat Noir si je te donnais mon Miraculous ! Maintenant que tu t'apprêtes à le prendre, rends moi mon partenaire !

Le Papillon éclata de rire, et faisant claquer sa canne sur le sol, et en avançant d'un pas guilleret vers les deux héros qui combattait.

— J'ai dit que je libérerais Chat Noir, hors il est libre à présent. Libre de ses actes et de ces décisions. Et regarde ce qu'il fait ! Ouvre les yeux, stupide fille ! _Il se bat contre toi. Il te déteste, il t'en veut. Il est temps de payer pour tes erreurs, désormais._

Elle secoua la tête, les larmes se remettant à couler sur ses joues. Elle ne devait pas l'écouter, il essayait de semer le trouble dans son esprit. Malgré tout, les mots du Papillon étaient blessants, et Marinette comprit qu'il avait raison. Elle avait blessé Chat Noir, et c'était sa faute s'il était devenu comme ça.

Se levant doucement, elle s'approcha doucement de Chat Blanc, en murmurant doucement :

— Je suis désolée, Chat Noir ! Je sais qu'il te reste des souvenirs de moi ! Parce que ton amour ne peut pas s'évanouir sans laisser de traces !

Avec douceur, elle le prit dans ses bras, le serrant de toute ces forces, essayant de lui faire comprendre par ce geste qu'elle _l'aimait_ , qu'elle tenait à lui malgré tout.

Il répondit doucement à son étreinte, et elle soupira de soulagement. Cependant, elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'il la serrait _très fort_ , à tel point qu'elle avait presque de la peine à respirer. Essayant de reculer, de se défaire de son étreinte, elle croisa son regard, et ce qu'elle y vit lui glaça le sang.

De la haine, immensément de haine. Un immense brouillant mystique de sentiments brisés, mêlés par la colère et la tristesse, uniquement dompté et contrôlé à des fins malsaines.

Alors qu'il passait avec douceur ses mains sur ses joues, elle sentit avec douleur les griffes de son camarade lui entailler la peau, tandis qu'il souriait mielleusement. Elle hurla de souffrance.

— Il suffit d'un instant d'inattention, _et hop_. Je te brise les ailes, pouffa-t-il.

* * *

 _A vrai dire, vos retour sur le chapitre 7 ont été tellement positif que ça m'a méga inspiré et j'ai pondu mon chapitre 8 en même pas une journée ;_; Je suis assez contente pour une fois, et puis Chat Blanc blblblblb 3 Mon babay !_

 _J'espère que le combat vous plaira ! Pauvre Marinette, elle me fait grave de le peine ;3;_

 _PS : J'ai vu qu'il y avait beaucoup d'incompréhension sur le chapitre 7, je suis vraiment désolée. Pour mettre les choses au clair, Adrien ne sait pas que Marinette = Ladybug, il l'apprendra dans les chapitres à venir. Je suis désolée si j'ai glissé des éléments qui vous ont fait mal comprendre, j'espère que tout sera clair à présent !_

 _Encore merci de me lire ! Et à bientôt pour le chapitre 9 ! 8D_


	9. Chapter 9

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, lassée de toute cette comédie, de toute cette mascarade qui menaçait dangereusement de l'étouffer. Reprenant difficilement sa respiration, elle écouta brièvement les battements affolés de son cœur, priant de tout son être pour que tout ne soit qu'un rêve. Un subtil et futile rêve.

Encore une fois, elle ne désirait que de se laisser aller face à la douleur, face à la tiédeur que lui procurerait l'inconscience de la mort. Mais une autre partie d'elle – l'adrénaline et la peur probablement – la tenait éveillée, l'empêchant de sombrer dans cet abîme sans retour, lui redonnant même le peu de force et de courage qu'il lui fallait pour qu'elle se sente vivante.

La douleur la tira de sa léthargie, et elle rouvrit les yeux, ceux-ci reflétant alors d'une détermination et d'un courage qu'elle peinait à garder dans son cœur.

Haletant, elle parvient tout de même à articuler quelques mots, malgré le manque évident d'oxygène dans ses poumons.

— C-... Chat ! J-.. t'en supplie ... _Tue-moi_ si c'est ce que tu veux ! Je ne te résisterai plus, je ne veux pas me battre contre mon meilleur ami ...

Les larmes perlèrent dans ses yeux, et elle lui adressa un regard mortifié. La peine et la souffrance se lisaient dans les yeux de la coccinelle. Pourtant, l'espace d'un instant, elle crut déceler une lueur rédemptrice dans ceux de son assassin.

— Te ... tuer ? Finit-il par demander, sa voix tremblante et hésitante.

Il la lâcha soudainement et elle retomba lourdement sur le sol, reprenant avidement des gorgées d'air qui lui brûlèrent les poumons. La respiration sifflante, et le corps s'enflammant d'une fièvre mortelle, elle releva ses yeux vitreux vers lui, lui adressant un ultime regard brisé.

— Chat Blanc ! Coupa le Papillon ! Empare toi de son Miraculous ! _Maintenant_!

L'expression du Chat changea à nouveau, et comme hypnotisé, il saisit la gorge de Ladybug, avant de mettre le doigt sur ses boucles d'oreilles. Horrifiée, l'héroïne poussa un cri strident, et ferma les yeux, tentant de se débattre comme elle le pouvait.

D'un mouvement sec, il arracha ses deux boucles d'oreilles, lui ouvrant les lobes d'oreilles, avant de la lâcher piteusement au sol, tandis qu'elle hurlait à la mort, et pissait le sang, celui-ci se répandant sur le marbre blanc.

Il s'apprêtait à se retourner pour donner au Papillon le miraculous volé, lorsqu'il reconnut le visage détransformé de l'héroïne.

— — —

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi, et la peur et la colère se lut dans ses yeux. Marinette tentait de stopper les écoulements du sang de son oreille, tout en cachant son visage, espérant que le matou n'ait pas vu son identité secrète. Mais il était trop tard, et elle finit par entendre Chat Blanc, qui murmurait, horrifié.

— M-... Marinette ?

Doucement, elle releva son visage inondé de larmes et de sang, et elle crut y lire quelque chose de différent en lui. D'un coup, il semblait s'être radouci, il semblait avoir perdu sa haine et sa colère.

En fait, il semblait être redevenu le vrai Chat Noir, celui qui était drôle, charment, plaisant, un peu idiot, amateur de jeux de mots, même s'ils étaient parfois foireux. C'était le Chat Noir qu'elle connaissait si bien, celui qu'elle avait comme partenaire depuis bien des années. C'était le Chat Noir dont elle était tombée amoureuse, alors que rien ne les unissait, que rien ne les rassemblait hormis la lutte pour la défense de Paris.

 _Un chat noir qui courait après une petite coccinelle pour l'aider à attraper un insaisissable papillon._

— Chat Noir ... murmura-t-elle.

Mais le Papillon vint rompre leurs '' retrouvailles '' en arrachant des mains les boucles d'oreilles et le kwami inerte que Chat Blanc tenait. Marinette sentit la rage bouillir en elle, et – malgré ses forces diminuées – elle se leva comme elle le pouvait, et se précipita vers le Papillon.

— Tikki ! Rendez-moi Tikki !

La petite créature bougea légèrement la tête, dans un état encore plus piteux que celui de Marinette, dans les mains du méchant, tandis qu'il souriait mielleusement, abordant un air des plus maléfique.

— Chat Blanc, tue la, maintenant. Elle ne me sert plus à rien.

Avec un grand rire, tandis que les larmes de Marinette semblait intarissables, il tournoya sur lui-même, tout en avouant avec une once de douceur dans la voix.

— Et tu peux oublier notre marché, stupide coccinelle. Je ne libérerai jamais Chat Blanc, et je ne te laisserai jamais avoir Adrien. Oh, mais ... De toute manière, tu vas _mourir_ , donc je n'aurais même pas besoin de me mettre au travers de votre relation.

Il lui jeta un regard ardent, auquel elle lui répondit avec hargne. Sentant la haine et la trahison lui retourner le ventre, elle se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de hurler. Elle s'était faite berner, totalement piégée, et avec amertume, elle se promit de ne plus être naïve à ce point.

Mais de toute manière, elle ne mourrait pas. Elle ne se laisserait sûrement pas faire, non. Elle se battrait de toute ces forces, pour délivrer Chat Noir et mériter Adrien.

— Adrien ... murmura soudainement Chat Blanc, attirant tous les regards sur lui.

Regardant ses mains, d'un regard dément, il reprit :

— Adrien. Ce nom m'est tellement familier ...

Soudain, il se mit à hurler, comme si des millions d'épées lui traversaient le corps, comme s'il était forcé de boire de l'acide, ou si on lui arrachaient les yeux. Effrayée, Marinette recula d'un pas, lançant un regard énervé au Papillon.

— Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?! Hurla-t-elle pour couvrir les cris de Chat Blanc.

Le Papillon détourna son regard du matou qui se pressait contre le sol, hurlant et crachant du sang. Avec horreur, Marinette vit de l'incompréhension dans le regard de son ennemi juré.

— Je ... ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe.

Il baissa les yeux, regardant ses mains, perplexe. L'instant d'après, et sans qu'il n'ait eu à dire quoi que ce soit, son costume d'enfer et de peur vira au marron clair, et son masque laissa place à un visage froid et neutre qu'elle connaissant que trop bien.

— Gabriel, souffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Sans lui accorder d'importance, il braqua son regard dans celui de son kwami apeuré, haussant le ton pour lui demander :

— Nuuru, qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Fit-il en lui montrant d'un mouvement de tête le pauvre chat qui hurlait à la mort.

Le kwami sembla avaler sa salive, prenant son temps avant de répondre. Voyant que Gabriel semblait s'impatienter, il évita le regard du créateur tout en chuchotant faiblement :

— Il vous résiste, maître.

— Comment est-ce possible ?

— Lorsqu'une de vos victimes est plus puissante que vous, il lui est possible de dominer l'akuma, et de l'anéantir sans l'aide de Ladybug.

Le silence s'installa, et tous les regards convergèrent vers Chat Blanc.

— C'est impossible, murmura simplement Gabriel.

Soudain, ils réalisèrent tout deux que quelque chose clochait.

 _Le silence._

— — —

Puis soudain, un rire dans l'obscurité. Simple, doux et pourtant terrifiant. Un regard qui s'illuminait. Vert, dément et hanté. Elle recula, apeurée, tandis que lui, avançait, toujours plus proche, abordant un petit sourire fou.

— Qu'est ce qui est impossible, père ? Murmura la voix chancelante de Chat Noir.

Son costume blanc avait laissé place à l'habituel noir. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur lueur rougeâtre, cédant à cet éternel émeraude. Du sang coulait de sa bouche, des larmes séchaient le long de ses joues, et sa combinaison était percée de partout.

— Chat Noir ...

Le chat tourna la tête vers Marinette, et lui fit un sourire charmeur. Cependant, loin de s'attarder, il détourna le regard pour le plonger dans celui, effaré de Gabriel.

— Marinette, murmura le super-héros, recule. Je t'ai assez blessé comme ça, ce n'est pas ton combat.

— Mais ...

— Recule !

Elle sursauta violemment, et sans rien dire de plus, elle recula dans l'ombre de la pièce, luttant contre la lassitude qui menaçait de l'engloutir à nouveau. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas perdre une miette de ce combat. Car au fond d'elle, elle savait que ce combat serait le dernier.

Le combat décisif, ouvrant des portes vers un avenir encore incertain.

Soit Papillon gagnait, et aurait en sa possession les miraculous, libre d'exaucer le moindre de ses souhaits tordus.

Soit Chat Noir gagnait, et le Papillon ne nuirait plus jamais à personne.

Mordant ses lèvres, et scrutant avidement la scène, elle se concentra pour écouter les paroles des deux ennemis.

— Alors, c'était toi ? C'était toi pendant tout ce temps ? Demanda la voix chargée d'émotions de Chat Noir.

Gabriel secoua la tête, perdu. Tout comme Marinette, il ne semblait pas bien comprendre ce que voulait dire le chat. L'asiatique essayait de comprendre, mon son cerveau surchauffait, et un étau semblait vouloir la faire exploser.

— Mais de quoi tu parles, bon sang ?

Chat Noir s'avança dangereusement de lui, dégainant son bâton argenté, et faisant craquer sa nuque d'un mouvement de tête. Marinette sentit les frissons lui hérisser les poils. Chat Noir était terrifiant, même si elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait rien ... Du moins, elle l'espérait.

— J'avais confiance en toi, putain ! Tu étais mon père ! La seule personne en qui je pensais pouvoir avoir confiance ...

— A-.. Adrien, murmura Gabriel.

Marinette lâcha un cri de stupeur, cachant sa bouche de ses mains pour s'empêcher de crier encore plus fort. Elle s'en doutait, il fallait dire la vérité. Elle avait eu de nombreux soupçons, mais elle avait tout de même du mal à le croire.

Adrien, qui était l'incarnation même d'un ange tombé sur terre, ne faisait qu'un avec Chat Noir, le fanfaron, le crétin, le diablotin.

Elle secoua la tête, et se concentra pour ne pas louper le reste de la conversation.

— Et j'apprends que tu t'es servi de moi, continua Chat Noir. Que tu m'as menti !

D'un geste de main, il désigna Marinette qui s'était recroquevillé dans son coin.

— Tu m'as forcé à la combattre ! Alors que tu savais que je l'aimais ! Tu savais que la blesser me détruirait !

Marinette avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, et elle sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Les mots de Chat Noir lui faisaient du bien, comme si de simples paroles arrivaient à guérir toutes les blessures qui meurtrissaient le corps de l'héroïne.

— Adrien ... murmura-t-elle doucement.

Il ne lui accorda aucune attention, se concentrant sur son père. Sans un mot, il chargea avec vitesse sur lui, le frappant avec violence, tandis que Gabriel esquivait agilement.

— Je te déteste ! Je vais te tuer !

D'un regard de défi, Gabriel bomba et le torse et dit simplement :

— Nuuru, transforme moi !

Le kwami entra dans la broche de Gabriel, et il revêtit son costume de Papillon. Tout en dégainant une grande épée acérée de sa canne de bois, il se mit à contrer avec vivacité les coups de son fils.

— — —

Seuls les coups de métal se faisaient entendre, et Marinette se sentit rapidement dépassée, tant les mouvements étaient fluides et puissants. Parfois, elle avait l'impression de voir des étincelles lors du frottement des deux armes.

Au bout de quelques minutes de combat intensif, Chat Noir prit rapidement le dessus, et Papillon, se retrouva acculé, la bâton d'acier pointé sur sa gorge. Alors qu'il levait son bâton pour porter le coup fatal, Marinette se précipita sur lui pour l'arrêter.

— Chat Noir ! Attends ! Ne fais pas ça !

S'interposant entre les deux ennemis, elle stoppa le mouvement du Chat et plongea son regard dans celui, effaré, de Gabriel.

— Il est ton père ... Tu ne peux pas le tuer ... Et puis je voudrais lui demander quelque chose.

Le matou baissa son arme, la gardant tout de même pointée vers son père, acquiesçant silencieusement, un air énervé sur le visage.

— Papillon ... Enfin, Gabriel je devrais dire ... Comment as-tu deviné que j'étais Ladybug ?

Il fit un sourire malsain, avant d'éclater d'un rire gras.

— J'ai installé des caméras chez toi, ce n'était pas dur ... Il suffisait d'attendre que tu partes travailler pour entrer chez toi. Tu laisses toujours une fenêtre ouverte, j'avais juste à me glisser à l'intérieur pour poser mes petits bijoux.

Il éclata de rire, fier de lui, avant d'ajouter.

— Et là, bingo. J'ai tout vu, tout entendu. Et toi, tu ne te doutais de rien. Absolument rien ...

Le visage de Marinette s'empourpra quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait couché avec Adrien, et qu'il avait probablement tout vu. Jetant un léger coup d'œil à celui-ci, elle se rendit compte que lui aussi avait quelques traces de rougeurs sur les joues.

— Je remarque à ton visage que je t'ai troublée, petit insecte ... Serais-tu gênée que je t'aie vu en train de batifoler avec mon fi-...

Une gifle cinglante lui cloua le bec, et étonné, il se tint la joue, tournant doucement la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de Marinette. Voyant l'air troublé de l'asiatique, il fit un grand sourire torturé, fier de lui.

— Enfoiré ... Tu n'as pas honte ? Murmura la brune.

— Honte ? La honte n'entre pas dans le vocabulaire d'un homme comme moi.

Le visage de Marinette se déforma et elle grimaça de dégoût. Préférant ignorer l'homme, elle croisa les bras et posa une nouvelle question.

— Pourquoi veux-tu nos Miraculous ?

Gabriel perdit son sourire et son regard changea, se chargeant d'émotions et de tristesse.

— Pourquoi je les veux ? Il regarda Chat Noir droit dans les yeux. C'est pour ressusciter ta mère.

— Quoi ? Dirent les deux héros en cœur.

— Estelle, murmura Gabriel. Elle me manque tellement. Elle est morte d'un accident de voiture, alors que tu n'étais qu'un petit garçon.

Il aurait presque pu émouvoir Marinette, mais elle se méfiait. Elle s'était déjà faite piégée une fois, elle ne se laisserait pas avoir une deuxième fois.

— Adrien, continua le styliste à l'intention de Chat Noir. Es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir me donner ton Miraculous ? Je pourrais ressusciter ta mère, et nous serions heureux, comme auparavant.

La chinoise tourna la tête pour regarder la réaction de son ami. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées, un air profondément blessé sur le visage, comme si toute colère l'avait définitivement. L'espace d'un instant, Marinette crut que Chat Noir allait céder, et qu'il allait définitivement lui donner son Miraculous.

Mais son visage se durcit peu à peu, et son regard devint froid.

— Elle est morte, père. Les morts ne reviennent jamais à la vie.

— Non ! Hurla-t-il. Elle va revivre ! Elle doit revivre !

Avec colère, il se déchaîna et fonça sur Marinette, qui éjecta contre le mur le plus proche.

— Marinette ! Hurla le chat, avant de tourner la tête pour jeter un regard froid à Gabriel. Toi ...

Avec vivacité, il lança son bâton qui perça le ventre de son père, tâchant son costume de jais d'un rouge écarlate.

— Tu veux revoir maman ? Et bien, vas-y ! Je t'offre le chemin pour te permettre de la revoir. Connard !

Les yeux dans le vide, Papillon se détransforma difficilement, et leva sa main chancelante vers le matou.

— Adrien ... Je ... ne suis pas ton ennemi ...

Chat Noir prit doucement sa main, et l'accompagna jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Il lui ferma doucement les yeux, avant de récupérer Tikki inconsciente, et Nuuru qui pleurait silencieusement. Il enfouit les deux bijoux précieusement au fond de sa poche, et tourna le dos à la dépouille de son père.

— J'espère que tu seras un peu plus heureux là où tu es désormais.

— — —

— Marinette, chuchota une voix qu'elle reconnut entre milles.

Elle se blottit contre la chaleur proche d'elle, essayant d'ignorer la douleur.

— Laisse moi dormir ...

— Marinette, reprit la voix, plus grave. Ne t'endors pas, je t'en supplie, reste avec moi.

Elle sentit deux paires de mains sur ses épaules, et elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux. La lumière l'éblouit, et elle finit par distinguer une silhouette.

— Chat Noir ...

— Chut, fit-il en posant son doigt sur sa bouche. Tout est fini, tu ne crains plus rien.

Elle hocha péniblement la tête, et se blottit contre le torse chaud de son ami. Puis elle ferma les yeux, et malgré les protestations du matou, elle finit par sombrer dans un sommeil mortel.

* * *

 _Hello tout le monde ! Désolée de mon absence, j'étais en rush cosplay ! Mais maintenant, les concours sont passés, et même qu'on a eu le prix coup cœur du jury ! Enfin bref, je suis trop contente Voici mon neuvième et avant-dernier chapitre ! Et oui, malheureusement, Mascarade s'arrêta bientôt, et sachez que j'ai été très heureuse, de partager mon histoire avec vous ! Merci d'être encore ici, je vous suis reconnaissante car c'est grâce à vous que je suis arrivée ici !_

 _Un gros gros merci ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! A bientôt pour le grand final, je promet de me donner à fond pour celui-ci._


	10. Chapter 10 - Final Chapter

_Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip._

— _Est-ce qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller ? Murmura une voix que la blessée reconnaissait._

 _Un soupir résonna dans la pièce, meurtrissant les oreilles déjà sensible de la brune._

— _Patience, Adrien, lui répondit une voix âgée et apparemment sage. Il faut qu'elle se repose_

 _..._

 _ **Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip.**_

Marinette avait mal, terriblement mal. Elle n'osait pas bouger, de peur de s'infliger d'autres blessures. Elle voulait se rendormir, se blottir à nouveau dans la moiteur et douceur que lui procurait l'inconscience.

Elle sentit une présence proche d'elle, protectrice, et elle tenta de lever la main pour la toucher. Mais son corps refusait de coopérer, ni de bouger d'un poil.

Elle se concentra sur sa respiration, inspirant, expirant, encore et toujours, dans un silence mortuaire.

Elle essaya d'ouvrir doucement les yeux, mais une lumière éclatante l'aveugla.

— Marinette ? Demanda une voix.

Une bruit de chaise se fracassant au sol se fit entendre, et Marinette referma les yeux, éblouie.

— Elle a ouvert les yeux ! Marinette a ouvert les yeux !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et d'autres personnes semblèrent entourer le lit. Marinette ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, et distinguât une silhouette noir qui se découpait parmi la lumière éblouissante. Peu à peu, elle reconnut des corps, et des membres, et enfin : des visages.

Pleins de visages heureux l'entouraient, qu'elle reconnaissait tous plus ou moins. Alya, Nino, ces parents, quelques infirmières et surtout, _Adrien_.

Elle leur fit un léger sourire, avant de baisser les yeux, et de regarder son corps couvert de bandage. Inquiète, et ne se souvenant pas du pourquoi ni du comment, elle leva un regard intrigué vers tous ceux qui la regardait.

— Où ... suis-je ? Finit-elle par demander, la voix tremblante.

Un long silence s'installa, où seules les battements de cœur de Marinette brisaient le silence oppressant. Elle les regarda tour à tour, cherchant une réponse parmi leurs visages torturées.

Puis soudain, un écho fulgurant ressurgit dans son esprit. Et elle se souvint de tout.

La visite de Gabriel. La découverte de sa double identité. Puis le chantage vicieux pour avoir Adrien. La transformation de Chat Noir. Chat Blanc ...

Elle releva lentement la tête, les yeux révulsés par la peur, et les plongea dans ceux, inquiets, d'Adrien.

— Marinette ...

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, et posa doucement les mains sur ses épaules.

— Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, tout va bie-...

— Ne ... Ne me touche pas ! L'interrompit-elle.

Elle dégagea violemment ses bras de son étreinte, lui adressant un regard effrayé. Meurtri, il retira sa main, et recula légèrement, laissant un espace entre lui et le lit.

Soudainement, son corps de Marinette se mit à trembler et elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte sur un cri qui ne sortait pas. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de ses joues, tandis que son corps se convulsait de plus en plus violemment.

Paniqué, aucunes des personnes présentes ne savait réellement quoi faire. Ils s'échangèrent des regards paniqués, mais Adrien eut la présence d'esprit d'appeler un médecin. Il arriva rapidement, et jeta tout le monde dehors, excepté le blondinet.

— Tenez la, le temps que je la pique, dit le médecin.

— Que vous la ... Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, effrayé.

Le médecin approcha la seringue de Marinette, et Adrien la tint à regret, se mordant la lèvre de la souffrir à ce point.

— Elle fait une crise de panique. Je vais lui injecter un tranquillisant.

Il piqua la cuisse de Marinette, et tout d'un coup, elle tomba inerte, sombrant à nouveau dans un sommeil sinistre, sous le regard triste du mannequin.

— — —

Adrien fixait le ciel, sans vraiment le regarder. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, sans vraiment pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à celle qui hantait son esprit.

 _Marinette_.

La petite brune était partout. Dans son esprit, dans son corps, dans son cœur.

Il prit la tête entre ses mains, d'un air torturé, et fixa le sol du toit de l'hôpital, sur lequel il était venu s'isoler. Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine, menaçant à chaque battement de faire exploser son corps.

Il revoyait son sourire, sa joie de vivre. Il la voyait danser, s'amuser, rire à gorge déployée. Il aimait contempler les étoiles dans ses yeux quand elle le regardait, ou bien le soulèvement discret de ses lèvres fines quand il prononçait son nom.

Puis des flashs sanglants lui revenaient. Des cris, des larmes et du sang. Beaucoup de sang.

La respiration d'Adrien s'accéléra, et les yeux écarquillés, le ventre noué, il revivait toute cette scène encore et encore.

Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues, pour s'empêcher de hurler.

— Tu as essayé de la tuer, lui murmura le vent.

Son ventre se tordit sous les remords, et il secoua la tête.

— Tu te trompes ...

Sa voix tremblait, menaçait de se briser à tout instant. Tout son corps et son esprit menaçait de se briser, à leur tour. Adrien n'en pouvait plus de tous ces tracas, de tous ces questions sans réponse. Il se releva, les yeux livides.

 _Marinette, je suis désolée._

— Elle a failli mourir, répéta cette fois-ci une voix que le mannequin connaissait bien.

Serrant les poings, il se retourna violemment, et s'avança jusqu'au muret délimitant le toit, _fixant le visage amusé et fier de son père._

— Ta gueule ! Tu vas me rendre fou !

Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de contenir sa colère. Il fulminait, à tel point qu'il tremblait de tout son corps, comme une bombe à retardement, prête à exploser face à la noirceur de ce monde.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, son père n'était plus devant lui. Il avait disparut, comme si il n'avait jamais été là. Adrien devenait fou.

Devant lui s'ouvrait le vide, un vide qui l'appelait désespérément, lui tendant la main, prétextant que de s'offrir à la mort serait le seul moyen de trouver réponse à ses questions.

Il ne voyait qu'une solution.

Adrien ne voulait pas réfléchir, il ferma un instant les yeux, écoutant les battements incessants et dérangeants de son cœur. Ce son l'horripilait, il lui donnait mal à la tête. Il voulait que ce bruit cesse, qu'il arrête de le hanter, d'empoisonner son corps.

 _ **Boum boum. Boum boum. Boum boum.**_

— Plus qu'un pas, Adrien, l'encourageait la voix de Gabriel.

 _ **Boum boum. Boum boum. Boum boum.**_

Le mannequin rouvrit ses yeux, et écarta les bras, tendant un premier pied en avant, vers le néant qui s'offrait à lui. Il resta un demi-instant en équilibre sur le muret du toit, fixant une derrière fois le soleil qui brillait.

— Père ... Je suis tellement désolé ... Laissez moi vous rejoindre ...

 _ **Boum boum. Boum boum. Boum boum.**_

Il s'apprêtait à basculer en avant, quand soudain, il sentit une puissante force le tirait en arrière. Très vite, il retomba sur le sol, et il regarda autour de lui, déboussolé.

 _Nino._

Son meilleur ami avait l'air énervé. Pire encore, il avait un air terrifiant sur le visage. Il était tout rouge, et il tremblait.

Il y eut un petit silence, que Nino rompit, assénant une gifle cinglante sur la joue d'Adrien.

— Putain ! Il te passe quoi par la tête ?! Pourquoi tu voulais te suicider ?

Le blond évita le regard de son ami, se tenant la joue et se murant derrière le silence. Nino, énervé et vexé, empoigna le col de la chemise du mannequin, le secouant vigoureusement et plantant son regard dans le sien.

— Merde quoi ! Pourquoi tu ... ? Tu as une vie parfaite, une copine parfaite, il te faut quoi de plus pour que tu sois heureux ? Réponds moi, Adrien !

Le regard morne, celui-ci ne fit pas le moindre effort pour résister à Nino. Lorsqu'il le lâcha, il glissa piteusement jusqu'au sol, fixant un point vide, comme s'il allait y trouver du réconfort.

— J'ai failli la tuer, Nino ...

Puis, il tourna son regard dément, pour le planter dans celui, maintenant terrifié de Nino, avant de continuer, d'un ton neutre et sans sentiment.

— J'ai tué mon père.

Nino sursauta, et lâcha la main d'Adrien. Faisant tout pour ne pas paraître effrayé, il entoura les épaules de son meilleur ami, essayant de le réconforter du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

L'ébène ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé, et il n'avait pas non plus envie de le savoir. Vu les crises d'angoisses de Marinette, et la tentative de suicide d'Adrien, cela devait probablement être horrible. Et Nino ne voulait pas se retrouver mêler à toute cette mascarade. Il voulait se préserver, lui et son couple.

Cependant, il restait le meilleur ami d'Adrien, et malgré les choses sans fondement qu'il murmurait, jamais, au grand jamais, il ne le laisserait tomber.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Marinette, mais ça ne me regarde pas.

Nino secoua la tête, cherchant ses mots au fond de lui.

— Mais je te ne laisserai pas gâcher ta vie comme ça ! S'il faut que je te suive partout pendant des mois, je le ferais. Mais je te jure, Adrien, que jamais je ne te laisserai mourir. Tu ne mérites pas ça.

Adrien releva les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis le réveil de Marinette, quelque chose de nouveau y brilla.

De l'espoir.

— — —

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et une silhouette fine entra dans la pièce, marchant à pas discret jusqu'au lit au milieu de la pièce.

Marinette avait senti la présence, elle l'avait entendue arriver. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête ou de faire semblant. Elle ne tourna pas la tête pour regarder Alya, incapable de détacher son regard de Tour Eiffel qu'elle voyait à travers la vitre de sa chambre.

Alya soupira, et elle prit doucement la main de sa meilleure amie dans la sienne. Celle-ci eut un petit sursaut, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de tourner la tête, et de baisser le regard sur leurs mains enlacées.

— Comment as-tu pu te mettre dans un état pareil ? Commença la maghrébine, hésitante.

Elle fit un petit sourire, avant de reprendre, sa voix teintée d'humour.

— En plus, ça n'arrive qu'à toi ...

Marinette sourit à son tour, le cœur plus léger. Parler avec Alya lui faisait du bien, elle pouvait oublier, l'espace d'un instant, ce qu'elle avait subi, et les décisions qu'elle prendrait dans un avenir proche.

L'asiatique releva son regard et le planta dans celui de sa meilleure amie, à son tour amusée.

— Je suis contente que tu t'en sois sortie ... finit par murmurer Alya, la voix remplie d'émotions.

Elle prit la noiraude dans ses bras, et la serra lui plus fort qu'elle le pouvait. Un peu hésitante au début, Marinette finit par serrer son amie tout contre elle.

— Alya, tu m'écrases, rigola Marinette.

— Oh pardon, tu es assez blessée comme ça, je pense.

La journaliste se releva, et soudainement son visage s'éclaira. Elle fit un grand sourire à Marinette, pleins de sous-entendus.

— Marinette, tu es une petite chipie ! J'ai découvert ton secret !

La blessée blêmit, et baissa le regard. Est-ce qu'Alya avait découvert qu'elle était Ladybug ? Elle avait toujours fait attention, essayant de préserver son secret au maximum. Ou peut-être était-ce Chat Noir – non, Adrien – qui lui avait dit ?

Elle secoua la tête. Maintenant que sa meilleure amie semblait au courant, elle n'avait plus besoin de se cacher.

Marinette se gratta les cheveux, en murmurant doucement :

— Je suis désolée. Mais ... Ce n'est pas facile à assumer ! Surtout te connaissant !

Elles éclatèrent de rire, et pendant ce temps, Alya s'assit sur le lit, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

La porte de la chambre d'hôpital s'ouvrit, laissant passer Nino, et un Adrien un peu sur la défensive. Sans même les avoir vu entrer, les deux filles dirent simultanément :

— J'aurai dû te dire plus tôt que je suis ... commença Marinette

— Qui aurait crû que tu sois ... demanda Alya.

— Ladybug ! — Enceinte !

Il eut un petit instant de silence, où les deux meilleures amies se regardèrent dans les yeux, profondément choquées. Puis Alya brisa le silence en éclatant de rire.

— Marinette ! Tu es Ladybug, je n'en reviens pas !

Celle-ci secoua la tête, fixant son ventre avec horreur.

— C'est impossible ... Je ... ne peux pas être enceinte !

Elle releva la tête et son regard croisa celui d'Adrien. Son ventre se tordit, et elle détourna immédiatement le regard.

— Attends, tu ne le savais pas ? Demanda Nino, tout autant étonné que Marinette.

Elle secoua la tête, tremblante. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter, et elle ne les retint pas. Aucune des trois autres personnes dans la pièce ne savait vraiment comment réagir, et au bout de quelques secondes, Nino fait un signe de tête à Adrien.

Celui-ci sursauta, et s'approcha tout doucement du lit de Marinette.

Alya et Nino décidèrent de les laisser tranquille. Les deux héros avaient grand besoin de discuter.

— — —

Adrien s'assit sur le bord du lit, et regarda quelques secondes sa bien-aimée pleurer, ces sanglots déchirant le silence.

— Marinette ... commença-t-il.

Elle resta silencieuse, seules ses larmes tombant sur le lit répondant à Adrien.

— Je suis désolé ...

— Ça ne sert à rien de t'excuser, le mal a été fait maintenant, murmura-t-elle un peu sèchement.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé trop abruptement, et elle murmura des futiles excuses.

— Je sais que tu n'étais pas conscient de ce que tu faisais, que tu étais contrôlé ... commença-t-elle. Je peux bien te pardonner tout ce que m'as fait, tout ce que tu m'as dit, parce que je t'aime.

Elle laissa un petit temps pour chercher ses mots.

— Mais je ne peux pas oublier, je ne peux pas effacer ces blessures qui sont gravées à jamais sur mon corps.

Il hocha la tête avec gravité, et baissa les yeux.

— Bien sûr, murmura-t-il.

Il comprenait, et il n'était même pas étonné. Il ne pouvait décemment pas demander à Marinette d'oublier ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Au contraire, il voulait plutôt qu'elle s'en rappelle, et qu'il puisse culpabiliser toute sa vie en voyant son corps meurtrie.

— Pour le bébé, tremblota-t-elle. Je, je me ferais avorter si tu n'en veux pas. Avec ta carrière de mannequin, un bébé, ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleur chose ... Et puis, je ne veux pas un enfant sans père !

Il sursauta, et son visage vira à la colère.

— Qui a dit que je ne voulais pas avoir ce bébé ? C'est la chose que je désire le plus au monde !

 _Une famille._

— Vraiment ?

Elle sourit doucement, et bien qu'un peu intimidée, elle murmura doucement :

— Et si on recommençait tout depuis le début ?

— Tout ? Comment ça, tout ?

— Oui. On se rencontre, on tombe follement amoureux, et soudain, un bébé vient s'ajouter à notre couple bien heureux. On forme une famille. On s'aime.

Il réfléchit un instant, emballé par l'idée.

— Il n'y aura plus de Ladybug et Chat Noir, juste Marinette et Adrien, ajouta-t-elle, avec un petit sourire.

— D'accord, fit-il.

Il se leva, quitta la pièce, et après une petite minutes, il toqua à la porte.

— Entrez.

Il entra, et s'avança vers Marinette, tendant la main.

— Enchanté, je m'appelle Adrien Agreste, je suis mannequin.

— Oh quelle coïncidence, je suis styliste ! Marinette Dupain-Cheng, enchantée !

Elle lui serra la main, et il lui fit un sourire amusé.

Un sourire qui lui fit battre le cœur.

— — —

Le matin se levait sur un Paris nuageux. Ce matin, le soleil ne semblait pas décider à montrer le bout de son nez. Marinette se réveillait peu à peu. Voilà deux semaines qu'elle restait à l'hôpital, et elle espérait fortement qu'elle puisse en sortir d'ici quelques jours.

Ses blessures guérissaient bien, et le bébé grandissait tranquillement. La jeune chinoise ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec Adrien, et il lui arrivait parfois de faire à nouveau des crises d'angoisses. Et puis, lorsque la nuit tombait, elle faisait parfois des cauchemars, se réveillant en sueur, hurlant à la mort.

Adrien accourait toujours. Et même si elle ressentait encore parfois la peur en sa présence, il était tout de même le meilleur pour la consoler, et la rassurer après un cauchemar.

Elle poussa un long soupir, et caressa son ventre du dos de la main, qui commençait gentiment à prendre. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu s'en rendre compte plus tôt ? C'était pourtant évident. Les nausées matinales, les faiblesses, et bien sûr, le ventre qui grossissait à vue d'œil. Loin d'être alarmée, Marinette avant tout d'abord pensé à faire un régime.

L'infirmière du matin entra doucement, et elle salua doucement. Se retournant pour lui faire face, Marinette eut un hoquet de stupeur.

— Mais ... Vous ... _Vous êtes Mousseline !_

L'infirmière sursauta, et regarda autour d'elle comme si une autre personne avait parlé. Elle s'approcha doucement du lit de Marinette pour lui tendre son plateau et ses médicaments sans rien dire. Effrayée, l'asiatique se demandait pourquoi cette femme n'était pas morte. _Elle avait brûler sous ses yeux !_

— Comment cela se fait que vous ... Enfin, vous savez ...

Elle poussa un long soupir, et hocha la tête avec gravité.

— Et bien, commença l'infirmière. Promettez-moi de ne pas rire de moi !

Marinette hocha à son tour la tête, lui adressant un petit sourire rassurant. Elle se mit en tailleur dans son lit, plantant ses iris bleutés dans ceux, sombres, de _« Mousseline »._

— Cela fait un petit moment que je travaille dans cet hôpital. Malheureusement, ma sœur est tombée gravement malade il y a quelques temps, et j'avais demandé à a faire admettre à l'hôpital, pour qu'elle puisse se faire soigner. Mais ils m'avaient rendu une réponse négative, le même jour où j'avais été humilié au concours de mode par Chloé Bourgeois.

Elle avait dit ce nom avec hargne, et Marinette eut un léger sourire en pensant à son ennemie jurée.

— J'étais furieuse, à tel point que je suis devenue Mousseline. La Papillon m'avait promis qu'il m'obtiendrait une place pour ma sœur, mais pourtant ... Quand je me suis réveillée, après avoir été purifiée par Ladybug, ma sœur n'était plus là. Je suis retournée sur les lieux du combat, j'y ai trouvé des cendres, et un petit bijou que j'avais offert à ma sœur ...

Horrifiée, Marinette écarquilla les yeux et mit les mains devant sa bouche. Elle sentit les larmes monter, mais elle les retint. L'infirmière, quand à elle, sanglotait en silence. Doucement, Marinette lui prit les mains, pour la consoler.

— Je suis désolée pour tout ce qui s'est passé. Le Papillon s'est servi de toi et de ta sœur ... Il savait ce qu'il se passerait ensuite, il a absolument tout manigancé ... Il s'est servi de tout le monde pour son petit plan machiavélique !

L'infirmière lança un petit regard à Marinette, avant de s'essuyer les yeux et de s'excuser. La blessée la retint par la main, tout en lui murmurant gentiment.

— Ne vous en faites pas ... Le Papillon a payé pour toutes les souffrances qu'il a fait subir. Soyez en paix, désormais.

— — —

Elle courrait, courrait, jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Elle riait, riait, à gorge déployée. Tournoyant sur elle-même, sa robe voletant au vent, elle lui fit un sourire complice.

Les beaux joues étaient revenus, leurs complicités étaient revenues. Ils s'aimaient, comme avant. Mais ce n'était pas comme avant. C'était plus intense, plus cupide. Plus ... bestial.

Un amour qui les consumait tout deux, qui les embrasait et les pousser à dépasser leurs limites.

Adrien courut à son tour, et rejoignit Marinette qui l'attendait en haut de la colline, sous un cerisier en fleur. Son ventre, désormais bien marqué, se voyait sous le fin tissu blanc de sa robe, et Adrien sentit son cœur se consumer dans sa poitrine.

Il était fou, fou amoureux d'elle. Et puis, cette petite fille qui naîtrait dans quelques mois, il l'aimait déjà tellement.

Adrien avait tant d'amour à revendre, pour essayer de se faire pardonner toute la haine qu'il avait donné.

Lorsque Marinette se retourna, pour descendre de l'autre côté de la colline, vers une jolie prairie en fleur, bordé d'un lac translucide, l'ex mannequin remarqua ses petites et longues cicatrices rosées, et il se sentit son ventre se contracter.

Il secoua la tête, et la laissa prendre de l'avance. Hésitant, il fit un pas en avant. Soudain, il sentit une pression dans son dos qui le propulsa en avant. Il dévala la colline, rejoignant Marinette qui lui souriait, sans savoir ce qu'il l'avait poussé.

— Va, Adrien, lui souffla une voix qu'il connaissait, comme un courant d'air. Ne laisse pas la tristesse du passé ou la crainte du futur te voler le bonheur du présent.

Il sourit, et un doux courant d'air passa sur son visage. Il prit la main de Marinette, et la serra contre son cœur.

 _Je t'aime, murmura-t-il._

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est fini. Mascarade, c'est une aventure en 10 chapitres, en 35 milles mots, et en des milliers de page Word. Trop de sentiments, je me sens vide, maintenant que c'est fini ... Promis, je reviens bientôt, et j'ai pleins d'idées 8DD Je suis désolée si la fin parait brutal, j'avais juste pas d'idée pour finir en '' beauté ''_

 _J'espère que ça vous aura plu, et que vous avez pris du plaisir sur ma fiction. Bientôt, je vais faire une correction de chaque chapitre, et quelques modifications. N'hésitez pas à repassez par là._

 _Voilà ... Je sais pas trop quoi dire... Je suis trop triste ;_; Je vous aime !_


End file.
